Search of the Dark Books
by Millenniumgirl150
Summary: Kyo Anaki is an aspiring but poor duelist a city where a psychic by law is not allowed to be a duelist, Yet when she encounters an old school duelist, Kyo is sent on a dangerous mission to hunt down three deadly books from the aristocrats of her city. takes place fifty years after Arc V rated T may go up in rating later on. Warning contains cursing, gore, and torture.
1. the tale of two sisters

A girl was walking home. Her tote bag slung over one shoulder while her long thick ash brown hair flowed in the wind; she hummed a tune as she walked. Just as she passed a game shop, the radio announcer came on to announce the winner of the Duel monsters tournament.

 **"The winner of the DC Tournament is Eric Roderick from the Roderick Family, with his trusted Feathered Dragon; He was able to maintain his statues of King of Games. Looks like the Roderick family will maintain their control over Domino city for another year…"**

The girl, Kyo Anaki, rolled her eyes at the announcement. _He is a false king…the real king of games was Yugi Motou._ Kyo walked into a grocery store. "Hm…let's see." She looked around making sure nobody was watching. She quickly slipped some cups of Raman into her tote bag and made her way out of the store. She wasn't quick enough. "HEY! GET BACK YOU THEIF!" Kyo looked back and saw that the store owner was running after her. She started off down the street, the store owner close behind her. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"Ha! You'll have to run faster than that fatty!" Kyo didn't watch where she was running because she ran straight into Akihiro, the Captain for the New Domino city police. "Oh…uh…hey captain Akihiro…" He just narrowed his eyes. "Kyo…give me the bag." Kyo sighed. "It was just two cups of Raman…one for me and one for my sister." The captain frowned he took out some cash and handed it to the store manager. "I'll take care of her…sorry for the inconvenience."

"Hmph, That damn psychic girl better stay out of my store or I will make sure she doesn't get out of the damn store alive!" Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Don't ever call me a damn psychic girl as an insult. Also I'm not that bad of a duelist! I'm better than you!"

"It isn't an insult if it is the truth, it's the reason your folks abandoned you and you little bizarre sister." Kyo was ready to hit the store manager just for calling her sister bizarre, but Captain Akihiro held her back. "Come on Kyo…I'll take you back to your apartment."

"Right." Kyo and Akihiro were in the car and Kyo sighed. "So Kyo…how was class?"

"Hu…it was…okay…" Kyo looked over at the cars passing by. "You skipped today didn't you."

"Well not really…"

"Expelled isn't it?" Kyo turned red. "Yea…"

"God damn it Kyo you can't keep doing this." Kyo sighed as she looked over at Akihiro. "I can't help that I'm always getting kicked out. Those other students always pick on me for my abilities. Then they go after my sister too, If I don't fight them who will!?"

"Kyo…you push people away."

"No I don't…I keep people from hurting my sister. They hurt us just because we're psychic duelist." Kyo looked away with a pout on her lips. Akihiro shook his head. "I know it's tough for your type but you can't just fight like that. You'll have to accept that you and your sister are different. You don't have to fit in with the rest of the town."

"That is easy for you to say you are normal." Kyo snapped and played with her ashy brown curls. Akihiro frowned and focused on the road. "None of us are perfect Kyo…that was what I was trying to say."

"Don't…I don't think I could handle any more of those stuck up elitist ways." Akihiro nodded in agreement. They pulled over at an old rundown building in the heart of downtown. "Stay safe and for the love of all that is holy don't get in trouble with your landlady again."

They pulled up to the apartment building and Kyo thanked Akihiro for taking her home. She headed up the fire escape ladder and into the rundown iron balcony. Kyo smiled as she headed inside. "Mai I'm home."

"sissy sissy!" in came a young girl about nine, she had pale green eyes and thick black hair tied back in a puffy pony tail. Kyo smiled and gave her little sister a hug. "Hey there Mai…How's the leg doing?" Mai lifted her prosthetics leg and smiled. "It's doing well but I think a storm is coming." Kyo shook her head. "Oh I have dinner, sorry it's soup but it's all I can do for now."

"Sissy…do you want to duel me?" Kyo frowned. "I can't now, I have to go to the lab in a bit."

"Oh…is doctor Sammael doing okay?" Kyo smiled. "If you want to come with me to work I bet Dr. Sammael would be okay with you hanging out while we do some work." Mai shook her head. "No way all you guys do is read books and write notes."

"Ha ha ha…yea you're right…oh before I forget…I found a card that you might like."

"Really! Cool!" Kyo fished through her tote bag and pulled out a Duel monster card. "Here you go." Mai took the card and looked it over. "Runa the Moon Sorceress? She seems like someone who would fit your deck."

"Don't worry about my deck. I'll be back about nine okay? Untill then…don't talk to strangers and if Mrs. Kiki asks where I am at, tell her night school okay."

"I know Sissy. Just don't get mugged on the way there and back okay." Kyo gave her sister a peck on the cheek. "Okay. See you later okay."

Meanwhile in the afterlife, a young Pharaoh was rushing to the war chamber. He tighten the leather arm guards as he entered the chamber. There the gods and his father were sitting at the table, all dressed in ancient armor. "Pharaoh Atem it is rude to be late." Atem gave a bow. "Forgive me. I did not mean to be late." One of the gods gave him a mean look. Atem stood back up and hurried to his seat next to his father. "Atem…you were talking to Yugi weren't you?" His father quietly asked. "I was…Yugi and the rest of the gang has really helped me out these past few weeks with…you know." His father gave a reassuring smile. "I know…I am not mad about that. I just want you to be okay." Atem smiled back. The meeting started and Horus stood up. "We have a major situation in the world of the living and it concern the three Millennium spell books." Atem and his father both narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean?" Atem's father asked. Horus closed his eyes. "One of the books has been discovered. What we need is a person to be willing to return to the world of the living and take back the book, find the two other volumes and destroy them."

"Go back to the world of the living?" Atem eyes grew large. "Would we come back after the mission is over?" Horus gave Atem a surprised look. "No…it's a second chance for life for the one who takes this mission and succeeds." Atem looked down then at his father. He remember his first day in the afterlife, it seemed so long ago but it was the happiest moment for him. Atem reunited with his family and ever since then everything was good. Yet there was one problem. In the afterlife…there was no ageing, no sense of time. Everything was perfect to a fault. Atem didn't hate it but there was a part of him who wished that he was able to live a full life in the world of the living. This was a chance to go back and do things right but it would mean leaving his family for a while. Horus could see Atem's dilemma. "Atem…do you wish to take this mission?"

"I…" Atem glanced at his father. His father nodded. He got up and placed both hands on his son shoulders. "Atem you were robbed of a full life in the world of the living. This is could be the only chance you have to live the life you never had. Though you won't be Pharaoh, I want you to be happy." Atem gave a sad smile. "Father…I don't want to leave you and mom or everyone here again. But…" He then turned serious. "It was our ancestors whom received those books it should be me whom get rid of them." Atem's father nodded. Atem looked up at Horus. "Horus…I am willing to go into the world of the living and find the three Millennium spell books." Horus smiled. "I had a feeling that you will. You will need to find a young duelist to help you on your mission."

"A Duelist?"

"Yes we have been keeping an eye on her and she is definitely the one who can help you but you must teach her how to duel."

"You are asking me to find this girl and teach her how to duel? But how will that help me on finding the Spell books?" Horus smirked. "This will help you on your mission." He handed Atem a papyrus scroll. Atem looked at the scroll and noticed the picture. It was the profile of a girl with thick curly hair and light green eyes. "What is her name?"

"Her Name is Kyo Anaki." Atem smirked. "Okay then, I will find Anaki and teach her."

4


	2. An unlikely Duelist

"Evening Dr. Sammael." Kyo walked in and placed her tote bag down. The doctor looked up and gave a bright smile. His pale eyes and light hair seemed to glow in the light. "Oh Ms. Anaki it is a pleasure to see you." Kyo turned bright red. "I thought you would need a little help." Dr. Sammael smiled. "Thank you Ms. Anaki I appreciate the help." Kyo walked up to the book shelves and pulled a book off. "I see you are still working on that research paper about the Ancient people and dueling." Dr. Sammael smiled. "Of course. I find it fascinating. Especially Pharaoh Atem."

"Pharaoh Atem? Who is he?" Kyo placed some books on the desk and sat down. "Oh you don't know his story?" Kyo shook her head. "Nope…but he sounds like a guy who can party." Dr. Sammael shook his head. "Well…I guess if it wasn't for all the battling he had to do I guess he would be happy to party." Kyo smirked as she looked at the pictures of the pharaoh carved in stone. "He looks like Yugi Motou."

"There are conspiracies saying that Yugi Motou is the descendent of the Pharaoh."

"I could see that." Kyo then noticed an odd book on Dr. Sammael's desk. It was a dark red color with gold decorations on it. It looked Egyptian in origin. "Hey doc…uh what book is that?" Dr. Sammael followed her eyes to the book on his desk. "Oh…actually I need to deliver that to Mr. Roderick. He's been asking for it for the past few days now." Kyo smirked. "I could deliver it to him right now. My duel runner is outside and the mansion isn't that far from here."

"That will help me out a lot thank you." He handed her the book and Kyo slipped it into her bag. She hurried down to her Duel runner and drove off. "Man why did I ask to do this? I don't even like Roderick." She looked up at the night sky and noticed a bright shooting star. "Hmph…a shooting star…I must be lucky then." She made it to the manor after about a thirty minute drive and she walked up to the massive doors. She knocked on the door and one of the butlers answered. "Hello?"

"Hi…uh Dr. Sammael wanted me to deliver this book to Mr. Roderick."

"I see I will take it up to him. Thank you ma'am."

"Uh…it's Kyo Anaki…" But the butler didn't care much for her and closed the door. Kyo gave a pout as she got back on her Duel runner and drove off. That was when a stranger with a red duel runner started to follow her. "What the hell?" Kyo decided to take a few detours to shake off the shady character but he was hot on her trail. She decided to pull over and confront the man, but he drove past her and didn't look back. "What...weird." she turned around and headed back to Dr. Sammael's home and then back home to rest.

A few days passed and everything seemed to be going normally. Kyo and Mai were walking down the street on a Sunday morning pulling their normal scams. "Hey Sissy didn't you say that the creeper who followed you drove a Red Duel runner?"

"Yea why?" Mai pointed over at a café parking lot. There was the same Duel runner and next to it was the guy only without his red helmet. He had wild tri color hair and his blood ruby eyes were glaring right at me. Then he smirked and headed into the café. "Mai…That guy…I need to confront him."

"Wait Sissy…I don't think that is a good idea…he looks mean."

"You saw how he looked at us…I need to set it straight with that pervert." Kyo marched across the street with her sister and right into the café. "Okay where is he?" she looked around the café in confusion. "You know you're blocking the entrance right?" the young man called from behind the counter. That was when Kyo realized that it was the same man she was looking for. Mai tugged at her sister's sleeves. "Sissy…don't."

"Hey you! You're the jackass who followed me around three days ago!" The young man looked up and gave a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kyo stormed up to the front of the line and slammed both hands down on the counter. "Don't play dumb with me! I saw you checking me out outside this café!" The young man narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't flatter yourself. I wouldn't check you out and get caught so easily." Kyo turned bright red. "W…What!?"

"You heard me. Now get out of here. I have customers to serve." Mai looked up at her sister. "Sissy maybe we should go." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "You know what dude…I challenge you to a duel! I'm a duelist and I will kick your ass for dismissing me so easily." There was a flash in his eyes. The corner of his lips twitched. "Anyone can play duel monsters but not everyone is a duelist." He turned around and grabbed a cup of Egyptian licorice tea. "Honestly I know your type, my duelist sense can pick it up a mile away. You may have duelist spirit but…you are too narrow minded. You would duel out of anger and hatred. You don't think before you make a decision. Frankly, you are a low class duelist. Hardly a duelist at all." The young man took a sip from his tea. "If you took the time to chill…you might have a chance of being an okay duelist." This enraged Kyo. She slapped the cup of tea out of the man's hands, spilling it all over the floor. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU ARROGANT ASS!" Kyo then backed up as she caught the heated glare of the man in front of her. A crooked smirk formed on his lips but his eyes said it all. He was really pissed off. "Outside…with your duel disk. You wanted a duel…you've got one."

They went outside in front of the café, their duel disks ready and determination in their eyes. "Hey dude…I never got your name." Kyo asked before they started. The man smirked. "Atem…Atem Caito."

 **Kyo Anaki: 4000**

 **Atem Caito: 4000**

"I'll go first." Kyo drew her card. "I set three cards face down and summon Dark Fairy knight in attack mode." Atem narrowed his eyes. He placed a hand on his cards then drew, his form was very elegant. "I set two cards and summon Celtic guardian in attack mode." He didn't attack though. Kyo smirked. "What's wrong? Not going to attack my Fairy?"

"Nope…I don't have a clear look at your strategy yet." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Too bad I activate my face down card. Black pendent! This raises my Dark Fairy Knight's attack by five hundred. She's at nineteen hundred attack points now. ATTACK HIS CELTIC LOSER!" Kyo's Dark Fairy took out a sword ready to attack but Atem smirked. "I activate the card de-spell! Now your fairy is back to fourteen hundred attack." Both Celtic Guardian and Dark Fariy knight was destroyed. "I now use monster reborn to bring back Celtic Guardian in defense mode. Don't doubt my skills newbie. You'll get hurt that way."

"I…I summon Minerva, lightsworn maiden in defense mode." Kyo ended her turn this left Atem a very questioning look. "What?" Kyo snapped.

"Nothing." He drew a card and narrowed his eyes. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. Then I set two cards face down. I attack with Celtic Guardian!"

"I activate Negate attack!" Kyo dodged the attack from Celtic Guardian. Atem narrowed his eyes. He then declared a second attack by Queen's Knight. "I activate the card Magic cylinder!" this made it so that Atem took the attack from Queen's Knight.

 **Kyo Anaki: 4000**

 **Atem Caito: 2500**

"Well shit…you got a good hit on me." Atem smiled as he looked at Kyo. Kyo just growled. "You'll get worst I warn you."

"Well you chance is here, it's your move."

"Gladly." She drew and gave a big smile. "Oh you are so dead now. I set the pendulum scale! I use level six Shangdi the Celestial Emperor and level three Tempestas goddess of storms to set the pedulum scale! With this I pendulum summon Arcanimus the seer and Alexandrite Dragon to the field." Atem glared. "So you're a pendulum summoner…you like quick summons."

"Yes…I do…but you will hate me now as I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Amaterasu, Goddess of the sun to the field! You are so dead now…but you are lucky that I can't attack on the turn Amaterasu was summoned. So it is your move." Atem smirked. "A goddess hu? I can't recall how long it has been since the last god card I have faced off against. I switch my Celtic Guardian in defense mode and end my turn." Kyo then busted out in laughter. "Dude! You left one of your monsters wide open for an attack! I attack with rising sun slash!" the goddess rose her sword up in the air ready to attack. She swung down. "Not yet! I activate my spell Negate attack!" this stopped the attack and Kyo frowned. "Tch…fine…I end my turn but next round…your dead."

"Sorry to disappoint but there won't be a next turn. I've won." Kyo narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Really…then watch closely. I activate my card change of heart. This takes control of the only monster on your field, Amaterasu is under my control and you will feel her attack. ATTACK!"

"AHK!"

 **Kyo Anaki: 1000**

 **Atem Caito: 2500**

"Now I finish you off with Queens Knight! It's over!" with the final attack. Kyo was knocked off her feet and her life points went down to zero

 **Kyo Anaki: 0**

 **Atem Caito: 2500**

"I…I lost…" Kyo mummered to herself. Atem walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. "You shouldn't be on your knees. You held back in that duel why?"

"I…" Kyo quickly got up and frowned out of embarrassment. "I'm not…" that was when a stranger called out. "HEY SHE'S A PSYCHIC DUELIST! SHE SHOULD BE IN JAIL!" Kyo quickly got to her sister and pulled her close. "we need to get out of here quickly." Atem grabbed Kyo and her sister. "Quick get on my duel runner." Atem got them on his duel runner and he speed off with the girls to get them to safety.

4


	3. The Duelist meets the Pharaoh

Atem, Kyo, and Mai made it to downtown after being chased away from the crowed. "Damn it…I'm probably getting fired for that." Atem grumbled as he pulled up to an old rundown church. "Uh…why are we at a church?"

"Cause I'm living with a friend here." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Can you just let me go home?" Atem smirked. "What's wrong? You don't want any dinner? Carter makes a mean casserole and I'm getting the hang of making mac and cheese."

"Dinner with you? After you just mopped the floor with me in a duel. Why would you offer my sister and me food?" Atem shook his head. "Well one is that I don't want to look like an asshole. Two, I don't want to be a creeper in your eyes, but it was the only way for me to get your attention for something I need help in and lastly…to give the police a little time to cool off and not be after you and me for being psychic duelists." Kyo smirked. "I knew there was something off with you." Atem smiled. "So…what do you say? Do you want to eat or not?"

"Sure."

They entered the rundown church to see a very modern looking living space on the inside. Mai smiled and tugged on Kyo's sleeve. "Sissy…this looks like the inside of a castle." Atem looked back at Kyo. "So your name is Sissy?"

"No…Kyo…Kyo Anaki." Atem closed his eyes. "Kyo Anaki…okay I'll have to introduce you to Carter…" just then a young man with hair similar to Atem's but instead red, black, and blond. It was brunet spikes with blond bangs. "Atem is this another guest? I thought you said you weren't going to bring random people for dinner without asking first." He gave a pout. Atem turned red. "Remember that parchment I showed you?"

"yea….oh…is it that girl you need to…." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Need to what?" Atem shook his head. "I'll tell you later. For now…let's eat." They headed to the dining room and Kyo looked around in awe. This place seemed so surreal with the stone walls and stain glass while the modern furniture and simple lighting gave this place a comfy feel. Kyo was expecting to wake up from a dream, but there was just something off. This Atem seemed oddly familiar, his crimson eyes were hiding something, and his mannerisms seemed very…ancient. Without even thinking, Kyo opened her mouth. "Atem…you're not as young as you look…are you?" Atem stopped and looked over at Kyo. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…the way you act and…I…" Kyo pondered her words carefully. "You could tell I was a psychic duelist easily…but you didn't get upset or disgusted as if you were used to psychics." Atem and Carter looked at each other then back at Kyo. Atem's eyes gave off a playful look. "You catch on quickly…please…can you guess my true age?"

"Well that's just it…I can't."

"Why not?" Kyo frowned. "It's like this home…obviously this was an old church and parts of it look ancient, yet it also has the modern flare to it…honestly I think this reflects you Atem. I mean even your name…Atem…I've heard about a Pharaoh by that same name. This can't be a coincidence." Atem sighed. "This is compelling information Ms. Anaki but you are dancing around the question…how old do you think I am?" Kyo glanced at the silver pendent around the young man's neck. She noticed the ancient hieroglyphs written on in and she spouted out the first number that came up. "Three thousand." Atem's eyes grew large. "Three thousand?" Mai gave her sister an odd look. "Sissy?"

"Actually…" Atem started to laugh. Kyo turned red. "Damn…it…"

"Don't be upset Kyo…you're right…my soul is three thousand years old but the gods gave me the age of eighteen to start my mission with." Kyo gasped and Mai walked up to Atem and smiled. "I knew you were different. You're the Nameless pharaoh aren't you?" Atem blushed. "You are a smart young lady." Kyo frowned. "Nameless? But you just said that your name is Atem."

"It is…but not many people know that because the stone tablet does not have my name." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Tell me…why you are here then if you are Atem." Atem gave a cocky smirk. "You don't believe me do you?" Kyo shook her head. "I believe that you are old school but I don't think you're actually a Pharaoh." Atem shook his head. "We'll talk over dinner right Carter?" Carter smiled. "Yep."

They sat down at the dining table, Kyo cautiously ate her meal while eyeing the two young men sitting across the table from her. She noted Atem's facial features, His cat-like eyes, his round cheeks, his defined jaw line, and the color of his skin, a slightly dark mocha color. Kyo concluded that he was definitely Egyptian by his face. She then took note on his body built. He was smaller than Carter and Carter looked to be about five foot six so she estimated that Atem was at least five foot three. Yet he had muscles. Kyo could trace the faint outlines of his chest through his tight black tank top. His arms also had faint muscle tone. Kyo didn't dare let her eyes wander lower on Atem's body out of fear that his cat-like eyes catches her. "So…tell me Atem…why are you here?" Atem looked directly into Kyo's eyes, into her soul, and gave a dark stare. "I'm looking for the Millennium spell books, they are dangerous books that contain dark alchemy and spells. My objective here is to hunt them down and destroy them." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Millennium spell book? Sound fictitious to me."

"Well as much as you refuse to believe me. It is true. These books could fall into the wrong hands and disrupt Ma'at. They contain powers equal to that of the gods."

"Yea…honestly this sounds crazy…I know I said you have the age of an ancient guy but you don't need to tease me about it." Kyo huffed. "I'm not teasing." The tone in Atem's voice held a bit of venom that shook Kyo. Yet Atem showed a toothy grin and got up. "And I can prove it." He headed over to a bookshelf, Carter gave a worried look. "Uh…Atem I don't think now it the best time."

"Oh don't worry it won't be anything crazy." Atem took out a scroll. "Kyo…what do you know about the origins of duel monsters?"

"The origins of duel monsters? I'm not too sure, I always thought it was Maximillian Pegasus whom created the game." Atem shook his head. "Pegasus gave the game a new life. But the original game was created over ten thousand years ago in Atlantis. Throughout the millenniums, people were able to summon monsters."

"And you are giving me this history lesson because?" Atem handed Kyo the scroll. The papyrus was ancient. Kyo could tell it was the real deal. She carefully unwrapped the scroll and gasped. On it was Celtic symbols and hieroglyphs. "You're a historian assistant right? Do you know what that is?" Kyo sighed. She knew he wasn't asking her this out of curiosity but to see what she knew. "I …I need some time to look this over." Atem got closer to Kyo, his eyes seemed to be demanding her to tell him all that she knows. "Kyo Anaki…tell me how a scroll from the library of Alexandria could possibly contain things from the Celtic druids?"

"I couldn't tell you that now! And how is this proving your crazy story about some magic books?" Atem moved behind Kyo. She had placed the scroll flat on the table so that both of them could look over it. His chest was against her back and Kyo turned red. "From what I could read…these Druids were the first to be considered psychic duelists. Yet these symbols, I don't really understand. It's in a language I don't understand."

"It's an ancient form of Gaelic. It talks about three…dark books…" Kyo looked at Atem with a shocked look. "You…You couldn't read this…yet…you talked about three books." Atem smiled. "That's what I got from the images here." He pointed to the image of three people with the eye of Horus. Something very similar to the cover of the book she delivered to the Roderick Manor. Atem looked over at Kyo. "That night I followed you, you stopped by the Roderick Manor. What did you drop off there?"

"A book…a brown cover with that symbol on it…" Atem's eyes grew large. "So Roderick has one of the books." There was a hint of contemplation. "Hmm…I'll have to get into the house and get that book out of his hands. He may not know what it could do but it's dangerous to let him keep it." Kyo looked over the scroll. "How did you get this?" Atem looked over at Carter, whom gave him a worried look. "You see…we…" Carter frowned. "No not we…you." Atem sighed as he back off from Kyo and sat down in the chair next to her, his legs crossed and a blush dusted his cheeks. "Okay I took it from some thieves who tried to sell it on the black market about a month ago." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "So you stole it from thieves." Atem smirked. "I might have learned a thing or two from a certain thief." Kyo looked down at her watch. "Hey it's late…I think Mai and I should head home."

"Sure…let me escort home."


	4. Training begins

The library in Roderick Manor was dimly lit and a man with fair blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He flipped through the pages of an ancient book. "hmph…I don't understand this." He closed the book as a tall man with dark hair tied back and crimson eyes walked in. "You have it don't you Eric Roderick?"

"Of course…but what will you do with a book in a dead language?" the man just chuckled darkly. "It isn't a dead language to me…let me look through it." Eric handed the leather bound book to the man and he flipped through the pages. "Hm…interesting… very interesting."

"You can read that thing?" the man looked up and smirked. "No but I've spent many years studying this book's first brother…and this book has spells and alchemy that is even more powerful that the ones in the first book." Eric gave a skeptical look. "Spells and alchemy? You're kidding me right?"

"Far from it, I can demonstrate the powers I have learned from the first book." The man placed the book on the table. Then he took out a book similar to the book on the table. He quickly flipped to a page and held his hand up. Eric gasped in pain. His muscles felt like they were on fire while he could feel his very bones slightly twist in a direction that is not natural. "OW OW OW OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" The horrible pain faded away from his bones and muscles. The man put his book back into his coat and smirked. "So you see what one book could do. Imagine what all three books could accomplish."

"Wait the third book hasn't been found yet." The man gave a dark smile. "It will show up soon. I could sense it."

A few days passed by and life was normal for Kyo and Mai. Mai would go to school while Kyo would work with Dr. Sammael in the evening. It was good, normal. Then it was Saturday and we had a surprise guest. Kyo came home to a cheery hello from her sister. "Hi sissy...big brother's here."

"Big Brother?" just then there were footsteps coming from the living room. "Mai...Question four on your math homework has a mistake…" in came Atem. "Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Kyo snapped. She hated having people visit her home without permission, especially those whom she doesn't know that well. Atem frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I came over to check on you and your sister. This area is really close by to some sketchy parts of town."

"You think I didn't know that?"

"Oh sorry for worrying about two young women living in the heart of the red light districts." Atem said sarcastically. Kyo rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Atem smirked. "Well…I'm actually here to give you an offer."

"An offer?" Atem nodded. Kyo narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"I can help you become a good duelist." Atem circled around Kyo. His eyes were captivating, teasing Kyo with his offer. "So you're saying that you will be my dueling coach and in return?" Atem turned and looked over the pictures on her fridge. "You could help me hunt down the Millennium spell books."

"Why do you need my help?" Atem smiled. "You can read some of the languages written on the documents. Also it will help Carter and myself expand our search since you work in the history department…you are in contact with historical documents all the time." Kyo smirked. "So you were impressed with my abilities in ancient languages."

"Don't get too cocky." Kyo smirked. "You know what old timer…I'll help out as long as you teach me how to duel, I will not only help alert you to updates…but I will personally deliver those books to you." Atem smiled with relief. "Kyo…hearing you say that make me happy. Okay be at our place tomorrow morning at seven. Don't be late." Mai looked at Kyo then back at Atem. "Big brother…is it okay if I come to?" Atem got down to the nine year old's height and smiled a charming smile. "Of course, but on school days you go either straight home or straight to Carter and my home okay?" Mai nodded. "Okay big brother." With that she ran off to her room. Atem stood back up giggled a soft deep giggle. Kyo blushed, it should be illegal for anyone to have such a giggle. He looked over at Kyo with a warm smile. "Kyo…thank you."

"Hu…oh uh for what?"

"For trusting me." Kyo gave a crooked smirk. "I don't trust you that much old timer…but I like the idea of getting dueling classes." Atem closed his eyes and shook his head. "Keep telling yourself that my apprentice." With that Atem left and Kyo did a small dance. "Yes! A dueling coach! I have a dueling coach!"

Sure enough, Kyo and Mai got up early the next morning and headed over to Atem and Carters home for her first dueling lesson. She knocked on the door and Carter answered. "Hey…uh…Atem is in the back, just to let you know, he is very tough when it comes to training."

"Old timer is tough? Yea right." Kyo headed towards the back where she spotted Atem in just his tank top and what looked like sport pants. He looked up and smirked. "Hey I see my apprentice came."

"I wouldn't miss it…so shall we duel or what?" Atem shook his head. "Nope you're not dueling today." Kyo frowned. "What then how am I…"

"Sit down here." Kyo sat down in the grass. "Today we are meditating."

"Meditating? How is that going to help me out?" Atem sat down in front of Kyo. "When you're dueling, it is good to have a clear mind. When I dueled you, I could tell that you are all over the place. You were not calm in mind and you were in a rush to try to end the duel in one quick motion. I think that the issue with your dueling isn't actually in your deck but in your structure. So I created you're training based on what I learned from your dueling." Kyo pouted. "I don't rush my dueling!"

"What was on your mind when you were dueling me? Were you really in the duel or did you have your mind on other things?"

"I was in the duel." Atem nodded, "Okay then…that is what you say but…close your eyes." Kyo closed her eyes. "Now…tell me…what does your heart say?"

"It…I…" Atem leaned in closer. "What did you feel? What was fueling you?" Kyo shook her head. "I…I was angry…I was upset, mad, I wanted to prove you wrong. I was thinking of only proving you wrong."

"And?" Kyo dug deeper into her heart on that duel. "I was hurt." Atem nodded. "What hurt you?"

"Your words…calling me out on my dueling style was like you could see in me. I was…wide open." Atem sighed. "I know I was mean with my words…I wanted to see how you dueled when you are angry…upset with me. You don't think clearly…so this will help you out." Kyo opened her eyes and frowned. "You are basically saying my talent is good but I need help in the other aspect in dueling."

"Yes." Just then Carter came out. "Uh…Atem you are not going to like who is here." Atem got up. "Who is here?" before Carter could answer, a cheerful man with long flaming hair, golden tan skin, emerald green eyes, and heavy eyeliner waltzed outside. He was about six feet tall and was muscular. Kyo got up and noticed that Atem's eyes had a dark look. The red headed man seemed to dance over to Atem, a Cheshire grin showed off his perfectly strait, white, teeth. "Oh my, don't look so stern Bae. Have you already forgotten the fun times we had?" Atem's cheeks turned red and he crossed his arms. "Don't play coy with me. You know what you did to me was wrong." Atem hissed, his eyes glared angrily. Kyo started to feel awkward standing near Atem and this man he seemed to know. "Uh…I'm going to just go inside and…" that was when the tall man's emerald eyes darted over to Kyo. She froze in place as he walked over and circled her. His eyes seemed unearthly as it looked up and down Kyo, inspecting every inch of her. "Who's the girly boy?"

"Girly Boy!? I'm actually a woman carrot top!" the man took a small step back with a confused look. He looked back over at Atem. "Atem…I didn't think you would…"

"That I would what? Please for the love of all that is holy say what is on your self-centered mind."

"Is she a rebound?" Kyo nearly lost her balance upon hearing that. "Whoa no…Atem is my dueling coach." Atem then walked towards Kyo and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Forgive me for being rude. Kyo this is Set, God of chaos."


	5. Forgiveness is key

It took Kyo a while to get use to the prospect of knowing an Egyptian god. For the next few weeks, Kyo would go over to Atem and Carter's place to train. At the end of training, Set would come down and the air would just go thick and Atem would not stay for long. He would leave making Kyo and Carter stay with Set. After about three weeks of this behavior, Kyo snapped.

It was a rainy Thursday and Kyo was inside with Atem looking over scrolls and maps. Set walked in with a huge bowl of Raman soup. He sat down across from Kyo and looked over at the maps. "Whatcha doing?" He asked in a child-like way.

"We are looking through maps and scrolls." Set leaned forwards and smirked. "I see…you know you're really cute when you study." Kyo gave an odd look. Why would Set say that to Atem? Atem glared at Set, yet his cheeks were blushed. Set got up and walked behind Atem and looked over his shoulder. "Where is that at anyway?"

"Arizona, the United States of America. According to this line, one of the tribes witnessed the powers of one of the books." Set leaned in closer to Atem. Kyo looked away embarrassed. Set had one hand on Atem's shoulder, causing him to blush from his cheeks to his ears. "Set…"

"Uh…Atem…I'm going to get a glass of water…'kay?" Atem looked over at Kyo with a pleading look, his eyes are begging her not to leave him alone. But Kyo didn't get the message and quickly left the room. Set smirked. "Guess she got the message." Set whispered into Atem's ear, sending shivers down his back. "Set I've told you a number of times Kyo and I are not a thing."

"Right I know the way you look when you like someone. You gave me the same look." Atem looked away from Set. "Like you would know." Set whipped the chair around to force Atem to look at him. "I do! I know I screwed up in the past but damn it Atem you can't just move on so easily!" Atem gave Set a venomous look. "Set I cared about you. But you smash what we had when you decided to cheat on me." Set sighed. He knew Atem was still upset about that. "I wasn't trying to hurt you like that." Atem started to get up, however Set pushed him back down in the chair. "Atem…just one kiss…that is all I ask for. One kiss and I'll stop pressuring you." Atem frowned. "Why?"

"You know how Gods work Atem, we can tell what human's feel when we are close. With you…it's harder for me to read." Atem sighed. He knew that Set can't read him unless they were touching. "Okay…one kiss on the cheek, then you will know what my heart feels." Set smiled and yanked Atem up out of the chair and brushed his lips against Atem's left cheek. It was brief and a bit of a shock to Atem. Set back up and frowned. "I see now…" his eyes started to water. Atem felt bad about letting Set kiss him. "Set…I…" Set then started to smile. "Look I know we are still friends…and I am lucky that you are willing to be friends. So I am not upset. But really Atem…your heart is on that girly boy." Atem turned bright red. "You are just making things up Set! My heart did not say that!"

"Did not say what?" Kyo had come back with three glasses of water. "Uh…well…" Atem shook his head. "Nothing. I am just talking out loud." Kyo sighed. "You know people will start to think that you are a schizophrenic if you keep talking to yourself."

"It's an old habit I have! Just….tch." Atem gave a childish pout and sat back down, burying himself in his studies. Set smirked. "Poor little pharaoh. He can't deal with the fact that he talks to himself." Kyo noticed Atem rolling his eyes, but he seemed to be more relaxed now. Maybe a talk with Set was all he needed. Kyo smiled at the prospect. "Well I'm happy you two aren't acting weird with each other." Set smirked. "Weird how so?"

"Look I know how two Ex's act when they first break up, you two obviously needed to sort things out, why did you think I left?" Atem eyes darted up to Kyo in shock. "How did you even know we use to date?" A fox like grin formed on Kyo's face. "Cause you just told me." Set busted out laughing and Atem turned red from the obvious trap Kyo had set up. "A…Atem you should be happy ha ha ha! She's a quick learner!" Set howled as he hunched over from laughter. Atem huffed out of irritation. "If she uses that same cunning in her duels, she wouldn't need me to help her out." Kyo sat down and gave a cocky smirk. "Oh come on Old timer, I don't care if your gay, but you should lighten up about it."

"I'm not gay Kyo." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "You admitted that you dated Set and unless Set is a girl or you have certain parts, you're gay." Atem shook his head. "Kyo don't be so narrow minded."

"Hu?" Kyo tilted her head in confusion. Atem sighed. "Kyo I like girls as well as guys." Kyo frowned. "It's one or the other isn't it?" Atem smirked. "You're really not familiar with orientations are you?" Kyo shook her head. "No when it comes to that stuff…I'm as innocent as a baby. I only know straight or gay."

"Okay basically I like both men and women. That makes me Bisexual." Kyo nodded. "Oh….okay so it really depends on the person you're with right?"

"Right…So far the only person I've ever been really serious with was Set." Set sat up and smirked. "That's right, when we started dating he was as innocent as a kitten. Especially when it came to s…" Atem elbowed Set in the gut. "OWW! What the hell!?"

"You don't need to go into details. The point is that I'm not fully gay, yes I've kissed a guy, but I also have an attraction to girls too. Now let's keep working on this stuff okay." Set rolled his eyes. "Atem don't sugar coat it…we had hard core se…" Atem elbowed Set in the gut again. "OWW! Okay when the hell did you become so violent?!" Atem smirked. "I believe you ruined me in that way." Set pouted. "I'm not that rough in bed." They left it at that and continued on with their research.

Eric was headed over to Dr. Sammael's office with the book in his hand. He was tired of not being able to understand what is said and needed the doctor to translate it for him. "Hey Doc. I need your help."

"What is it?" Dr. Sammael frowned as he looked up from his paper work. "I asked if I needed to translate that for you and you said no."

"Well I need to know what this says. I can't just not know."

"Okay…but just to tell you this is ancient Mayan…it will be difficult to translate. I will have to get some of my assistants to help me." Just then Eric's companion walked in behind him. "No…you won't use any of your assistants." Dr. Sammael narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And what are you to tell me how to do my job!" the man smirked as he removed his hood letting his long dark hair fall down his face. His eyes burned a bright crimson violet color and a nasty scar maimed his otherwise handsome and ragged face. "I tell you what to do because I am not an average commoner like you." He slowly smirked, flashing his glistening teeth. "Now you translate this book or I will tear your guts out and leave you to die." Dr. Sammael took a step back. "I can't translate this on my own…my best translator is Kyo Anaki…she could translate this book with no problems." The man narrowed his eyes. With an out stretched hand, the doctor started to spasm from the shocks coursing through his body. "AHAHH!" the man smiled. "Doctor…tell me where this Kyo Anaki lives and I might be persuaded to spare your life." Eric looked over at the man with a look of fear. "Hey….maybe we don't need to torture him…"

"You want to be the best don't you?" the man's cold words cut Eric. Eric frowned, looking away he nodded. "Yes…I do." His companion smirked and he looked back at Dr. Sammael. "I will only ask on last time. Where does this Kyo Anaki live?"

"Sh…She lives on 123rd Blancher Street…near by the red district, downtown." The man looked straight into the frighten doctor's eyes. "Then there is no need for you to live."

"NO DON…" The doctor's screams were replaced by the sound of flesh being ripped from bones and bloody entrails splashed against the walls and floor. Eric's eyes grew large from the display of horror in front of him. "D…DUDE!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" the man turned and smirked. "He would have told the police of our intentions and don't worry won't be any trace of us being here." Eric frowned. "Okay…I guess we are going to that girls place?"

"Not yet."

"What why?" the man looked out the window. A chill seemed to fill the air as he sighed. Slowly, a wild smirk stretched across his face. "It's seems my little half-brother is here in the city. Too bad I didn't sense it sooner."

"You have a little brother?" the man's smirked quickly turned into a snarl. "I don't see that little runt as my brother! He isn't even fully Egyptian! His mother was a Greek woman…a foreigner, which makes 'little brother' a filthy halfblooded mutt. No matter he will get what he deserves soon enough. For now let's wait and see who will appear for this crime."

"Mh…Mom…" Atem mummured quietly. He was back in Egypt, back home. It was just his mother, the servant girl, and him. "Atem…sweetie stay there I'll get some water." He watched as his mother walked to the bank of the river. Her black and red curls cascaded down her back, her pale skin seemed to glow in the desert sun, and her bright smile was as sweet as golden honey. He smiled and laid on his back feeling the warm sun against his face. He could spend hours like this, everything was perfect and happy. Suddenly, a blood curling scream pierced threw the peaceful sky. Atem sat up and he felt his heart stop at the sight of the Nile. Where his mother had just been was replaced by a pool of blood in the water. "Mom…" He couldn't move, he knew he had to do something…anything! But he was frozen, his heart seemed to jump up to his throat. He couldn't breathe! Atem's mind was in a rush as a million questions raced into his mind. Why couldn't he breathe? He was a prince shouldn't he have protected her? How could he help the future pharaoh if he can't help his mother!? What was he to do? What could he do!? "AHH!" Atem woke up in a frenzy. Shaken, he looked around his room, it was the same modern bed room. He was still in Domino city. After concluding that he was not still dreaming, Atem took a deep breath and sighed. "What was that all about? Out of all my memories of mom…why did that one decide to come back?" Atem looked out the window and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. There was something strange going on, Atem could sense that someone was in town. He shook his head. "Impossible…it couldn't be him…he died three thousand years ago." Atem lied back down and tried to relaxed but couldn't. The same thought ran through his mind. "But…could it?"


	6. Murder in the morning

Kyo woke up the next morning and sighed. "Uh…Atem said we were going to duel today…let's hope I can beat him now." She slipped out of bed and sluggishly walked over to the living room. Her ashy brown hair was in a frizzy mess and she slumped down onto the sofa and turned the television on. Mai walked in to the living room in her pajamas. Her dark curls sprung from her head. "Sissy…today's Saturday don't you have a duel with Atem later?"

"Yea...let me just catch the news." She flipped through the channels. Then something horrible caught her eyes. "Murder on Oakley Street at Domino University."

"What?!" Kyo raised the volume and listened to the report. "Investigators are baffled by the brutal murder of Dr. Izaiah Sammael. His body was found at six o'clock by custodians. Head investigator, Captain Akihiro, has not release details about the crime…" Kyo stood up franticly. "I need to go over to the university!" She rushed to get dressed. "Hey Mai if Atem's calls tell him I'm at the university okay."

"Got it sissy."

Kyo got to the university and pushed through the crowed. "Captain! CAPTAIN AKIHIRO!" She got to where the crime scene was marked off. "Young lady you can't come past this line." One of the officers tried to stop her. "To hell with it all that was my boss that was murdered."

Mai sat waiting for Atem to call. She knew Atem will be a little upset since Kyo didn't call him to say where she was headed. The Walk like an Egyptian tone rang out from Kyo's phone and Mai knew it was Atem. "Hello?"

"Mai! Where is your sister? Is she okay?"

"She's okay…she went over to the university because of what was on the news." She heard Atem breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods…Okay Mai, Carter and Set will be over there to pick you up okay baby girl." Mai smiled. "Okie dokie Big brother." Mai could hear Atem's deep chuckle, she always imagine his kind of laugh would be the kind of laugh Santa Clause would have, deep and warm. "Alright you know the drill, Carter will call the phone when he is outside the door. Don't answer the door to strangers and please st…"

"Stay safe…Ha ha…I got it big brother."

"You know me too well." With that Atem hung up the phone.

Atem hopped onto his duel runner as quickly as he could and sped off. Damn it Kyo! Atem mentally shouted at himself. Kyo should have called before leaving and it irritated him that she would not tell him what is going on. He spotted the crowd by the history building and pulled up. He yanked his helmet off and pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me…move please!" Atem made it to the police tape and spotted Kyo ducking under the tape. "KYO!KYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Atem ducked under the tape himself and chased after Kyo. "HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" one of the officers chased after Atem. "Shit!" He ducked around the officer and caught up to Kyo who stopped in the middle of her tracks. "Oh god…" she gasped. "Kyo! Why the hell…" Atem looked up and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Blood and guts were everywhere and the foul stench made Atem dizzy _"Calm you're nerve Atem calm down. If you have an attack now you'll just be screwed"_ the dizziness went away and Atem turned his attentions back to Kyo. "Kyo…" she looked over at Atem, her face was pale. "I…" Her eyes rolled back and she fell. "KYO!" Atem caught her in his arms. "Kyo….Kyo!"

"What are she doing here and who are you?" Atem looked up at a tall man whom looked to be in his forties. His eyes were cold. "Uh…I'm a friend of Kyo's Mr…"

"Captain Akihiro, you and Kyo should not be here…you'll contaminate the crime scene."

"I understand that captain, I'll just take her and get her somewhere…"

"Young man…what is your name?" Captain Akihiro's eyes were like daggers and Atem felt like he was being interrogated. "Atem Caito sir."

"Mr. Caito…I will only tell you this once, I see Kyo and Mai like my own daughters. Kyo has told me about you and said that you are good…but I swear if you so much as hurt a hair on her or her sister's hair…I will not hesitate to hunt you down." Atem felt as if the deepest gate of hell was in the captain's eyes. "I swear sir…no harm will come to Kyo and Mai." Atem quickly picked Kyo up and carried her out of the crime scene. He laid her down on a nearby park bench and waited for her to wake up. "Uhg…" he looked back and saw that Kyo had started to wake up. "Morning…glad you called about the fact you were ditching your lesson today."

"Uhg…?" Kyo looked into the irritated crimson eyes and then glared. "Don't get mad at me…I needed to see for myself what happened here was true." Atem frowned. "I saw what happened on the news too and when you didn't show up this morning…Tch…I swear you are going to cause me to die a second time." Kyo sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Dude you need to chill out. I was going to call you as soon as I verified what had happened." Atem shook his head. "Kyo…just call me and let me know that you won't make it to training next time, That way I won't have a heart attack worrying about whether or not you are alive." Kyo blushed. "You were scared? You thought I was dead?" Atem got up and crossed his arms. "Of course I was afraid! You are not only my student but you are a friend as well!" Kyo noticed there was a hitch in Atem's voice. "Are…Are you angry at me for not calling you?" Atem sat back on the bench. "No…I'm not angry…but I am upset. I hate panicking about whether my friends are okay, trust me on that, I've had bad experiences where my friends were in danger." Kyo got up and stretched her arms out. "Damn it…I need to see what happened."

"Kyo…you don't want to do that…you'll faint again." Kyo looked back at Atem, whom gave her a worried look. "Was that why I woke up outside?"

"Yea I dragged your ass out of that room. I could barely keep my stomach settled in there. It was really bad." Kyo turned pale again and Atem instinctively got up ready to catch her if she passed out. "So…Dr. Sammael… He was brutally murdered…" Atem nodded. Kyo's sad eyes turned to furious eyes. "RHG…I won't stand by while a murderer walks around! I'll have to see the crime scene for what it is…I have to hunt that man down…"

"And what Kyo? You saw how brutal that was. If you were in there when that happened…shit I don't even want to think about it." Kyo sighed. "I am not asking for your help Old timer…I just need to bring that man to justice."

"Nothing will change your mind will it?"

"Nope." Kyo smirked. Atem groaned. "Okay…but you don't have eidetic memory do you?" Kyo frowned. "Eidetic what?" Atem frowned. "Let me show you." He sat down on the ground. He grabbed a stick and started to quickly draw out a bird's eye view of the room. "Okay the body was here…there were a stack of pages on the desk which was on the left wall furthest away from the entry way. There were three book shelves which was coated in blood and guts. The lamp was still on, possibly from last night and lastly there was something written on those papers about translating Mayan texts from a book." Kyo looked at Atem in awe. "Dude…how did you remember all of that?"

"I told you I have an eidetic memory, I can remember just about everything…if I don't go wiping out my memories again with ancient sealing spells." Kyo gave a sad look. "Man…that's harsh…but you still remember your past now right?"

"Yes…but some things aren't as vivid as it used to be. Especially my older memories with my mother. She was alive for a short amount of time so it's harder to remember her." Kyo turned red. "Oh…I'm sorry…I won't ask about it. But if it makes it feel any better I lost my mother when I was younger." Atem smirked. "Look don't worry about…let's focus on the crime at hand." Kyo nodded. "Right…so the body was here in the middle of the room but the blood was on the bookshelves. How did the blood get there?" Atem contemplated the idea. "It looked as if the body was ripped apart. Especially since this wasn't just blood but guts as well. What would cause this?" Kyo sighed. "I don't know some crazy strong guy."

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo jumped at Atem's out bursts. "That's what?"

"What if the murderer has one of the Millennium spell books?" Kyo gasped. "What!? You don't mean that…"

"That we are looking for the same man." Kyo shook her head in disbelief. "Atem…we can't be for sure about that."

"I know shadow magic and what destruction it can do…that blood bath could easily be caused by shadow magic."

"Okay so if this is true…what do we do about it because I doubt that Captain Akihiro would believe that?" Atem sighed. "For now…we wait." They headed back to Atem's home to continue their investigation.


	7. Adventure at the Museum

"Roderick what are you doing?" the butler asked as Eric looked through the libraries shelves. "Oh…uh…I'm browsing through the books right now. Don't worry John."

"Mr. Roderick…I am worried about that man you are hanging out with. He seems very…odd." Eric shook his head. "Don't worry he is just an associate, he wants to help me get stronger as a leader." John sighed. "Mr. Roderick…you don't need to take advice from that man…he seems to be dark in his intentions."

"Well...He is not that bad, just harsh. Besides, when we find and get Ms. Anaki to translate the second spell book, He will show me how to use this power."

"Mr. Roderick…you may continue this relationship with your associate…but to me…I think you can be a good Mayor without the help of the dark arts." Eric gave a sad smile. "Thanks." Just then his associate walked in. "Eric…how far are you into the translation?"

"Oh…uh…not close at all. It's a little difficult to translate without any help." The man nodded. "I see…it is written in a strange language." Eric nodded. "Right so I was just…well looking to see if there is a way to translate that book without using the girl."

"No…we need the girl's help nothing will change that." Eric sighed. "Oh by the way I heard of a rumor that there is a display of ancient druid artifacts being displayed at the museum in three days."

"So?"

"So I thought maybe we could take a look to see if the third book it there." Eric's associate smirked. "I like your thinking Roderick. We'll have to snatch that book soon, I have a feeling someone else will be at the scene as well."

Back at Atem's home, Atem and Kyo were dueling.

 **Atem Caito: 100**

 **Kyo Anaki: 1000**

"Alright Old timer! I have Darkflare Dragon on the field in attack mode and you only have a Kuriboh left on the field…you are so screwed!" Kyo declared in a cocky manor. Atem narrowed his eyes. "Don't be so sure about that."

"Right cause you have some trick up your sleeve don't you…well not this time! I use the spell Card Destruction, that way you and I have to discard our hand and then get a new hand. I ATTACK!" Atem just smirked. "I should thank you Kyo! I activate the spell card multiply now I am protected by a wall of kuribohs."

"AHK WHAT! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Kyo snarled as her dragon backed off. "I end my turn. Your move old timer." Atem smirked. "Kyo…again forgive me for what I am going to do now." Atem drew a card. "I play a card face down then I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Dark Magician Girl to the field. This gets rid of multiply as well." Kyo narrowed her eyes. "So you summon Dark Magician Girl…this is an honor."

"It wouldn't be my best if I didn't summon at least one of my magicians."

"Is that a hint of cockiness I detect?" Atem sighed. "No…it's confidence. I end my turn."

"Tch…I can still attack your Dark Magician Girl! GO DARKFLARE DRAGON ATTACK WITH DARK FIRE!" the dragon swooped down bearing its fangs. Atem smirked. "You really need to be careful with traps! I activate the trap card Magic cylinder this redirects your attack back at you and wipes out the rest of your live points!"

"SHIT!" Kyo was blown back with that attack.

 **Atem Caito: 100**

 **Kyo Anaki: 0**

Atem walked up to Kyo and smiled. "Hey are you alright?" Kyo gave a childish pout and crossed her arm. "No don't talk to me, you used my own attack against me."

"That's because you got cocky and didn't think about the card face down again." Kyo looked up at Atem and sighed. "Maybe you are just too good. I mean you were the King of Games in your time and even with the deck you use which is outdated, you still kick my synchro pendulum deck's ass." Atem shook his head. "You can't let what I was determine whether you can win or lose. You just have to…"

"Trust my deck and the heart of the cards I know...but I just get so frustrated with myself sometimes." Atem sat down next to Kyo on the ground. "Kyo…sometimes you can't take dueling so seriously. What relaxes you?" Kyo frowned. "Uh…music honestly relaxes me."

"Okay, I want you to think of a song when you duel, something that relaxes you, that help you think clearly." Kyo smirked. "Then what relaxes you?"

"Me?" Kyo smirked. "Yea you…what do you think about when you duel?"

"My friends…" Kyo sighed. "Isn't that kind of cliché?" Atem stuck his tongue out. "You asked and told you what helps me in a duel."

"Okay Okay…I won't tease about it. I know you probably miss your friends." Atem smiled. "I do…but I know they are safe and they are always in my heart, so I am not truly alone. Also, Carter, Mai, Set, and you are here…that make it better." Kyo blushed. "Don't flatter me…" just then Carter came running out. "ATEM, KYO, I GOT BIG NEWS!" Atem got up then helped Kyo up. "What's going on Carter?"

"Okay so I was looking into recent finds and saw an article about an exhibit going on at the museum in three days." Kyo frowned. "Why would that be big news?" Carter groaned. "Uhg! One of the artifacts is a book and guess what it looks like?" Atem gave a big smile. "It's one of the spell books! Carter you are an amazing person!" Carter blushed. "Ah it was nothing…" Atem then paced around. "The thing is that we need to get that book before it is put up on display. But how." Carter smirked. "We could do what we did with the scrolls." Atem looked over at Carter and smirked. "You may look like your great great grandfather but if anyone says that you look innocent I will personally tell them otherwise." Carter rolled his eyes. "Okay Atem but there is one big issue. Since this is a museum…security will be very high…you can't just waltzes in like you did last time. They would chew you out." Atem sighed sarcastically. "Aww and I really wanted to use that belly dancer outfit again." Kyo blushed as the thought of Atem dressed in a belly dancing outfits. She then wandered what would prompt Atem to even considered wearing such an outfit and get away with it. "So…what will we do?" Carter frowned. "I'm not too sure…it's not like we could waltz in…" Kyo nodded. "It'll have to be at night. I know the layout of the museum but I think Atem needs to walk through it at least once to know the layout precisely." Atem nodded in agreement. "Okay so we'll walk through the day of the heist, then we comeback that night to get the book and replace it with a copy."

"You guys have a copy." Kyo couldn't thing of having a copy of the book. "Well Set is really talented when it comes to forgeries." Kyo frowned. "You guys are just criminals." Atem shook his head. "I don't normally like doing this but…"

"But what?"

"If it will protect the world from possible destruction then damn it I will be a thief." Kyo sighed. "Okay so we can go today so that you can get a feel for the museum. I'll point out where they keep the artifacts when they are not in display."

"Okay sounds like a good plan." So Atem and Kyo headed over to the museum. "Okay Atem we need to act natural. So you'll be my twin broth…" Atem sighed. "Really? Kyo no one would believe that, we look nothing alike. Besides we don't need to do that. Just be casual and don't flip out." Atem slipped his hand into Kyo's hand, which caused her to blush madly. "Hey why are you…."

"Come on…" Atem pulled Kyo into the museum and smiled as he looked around. "Kyo…point out the major spots."

"Uh…okay so the prehistoric room would be a good place for an exit, since the hanger is to the left… now with the eighteenth century room there is a vent that leads outside the right wing…and up ahead is the…"

"Egyptian exhibit…Kyo…could we…"

"ATEM WE NEED TO FOCUS!" Kyo snapped out loud which earned her a few annoyed glares. "oops…" Atem sighed. "I am…but I just would like to see it."

"Oh…uh sure." They walked into the Egyptian exibit. Atem seemed to be really relaxed. Kyo wandered if Atem was a little home sick. "Uh…Hey Atem what is this all about?" She pointed to the tablet. Atem smiled. "It's the story of Osiris and his wife sister Isis. I haven't heard this story ever since…" there was a hitch in his voice, was there something he remembered. "Atem?" He smiled. "Do you know the story Kyo?"

"Hu? No I don't actually." Atem pointed at the top right hand corner. "The story starts with their parents Nut the goddess of the sky and Geb the god of the earth had four children, Osiris, Isis, Set, and Nephthys…" Kyo smirked. "Wait Set? Atem how old is Set?" Atem frowned. "Don't go there. Anyway Osiris and Isis got married and became the pharaoh of Egypt. Things were peaceful but Set was jealous of Osiris, so he murdered him to gain control of Egypt…" Kyo gasped. "WHAT YOU DATED A MURDERER!?" this time a few people gave Kyo the evil glare. "Oops…Sorry…" Atem shook his head. "I'll explain that later but this was way before we dated and when he was a little…unstable. So yes he murdered his brother, cut him up into little parts and hid them all over Egypt. Isis grieved over her husband and decided to try to revive him by finding his parts and piece him together. When she did, Osiris was revived then became ruler of the underworld. His son Horus took over after defeating Set. Egypt once again was at peace." Kyo smiled. "That's a neat story."

"Yea…I don't think I tell it as good as my mom, there were more details to it and the story between Isis and Osiris is a very romantic and tragic story." Atem smiled a gentle smile. His eyes were lost in thought. "Uh…" Kyo looked around, her heart was racing and her cheeks were hot. She needed to settle herself down. She noticed that the security guards were near one of the large tablets and hatched a simple plan. "OH LOOK A GIANT ROCK!"

"Kyo what the…" that was when security walked up to Atem and Kyo. "You two must leave." Kyo then smiled. "Sure thing! We were just leaving."

"Kyo wai…!" Kyo yanked the surprised Atem out of the museum, quietly relieved to be out of her situation.


	8. the second murder

The store bell rang and a customer came in. "Hello... how may I…" the customer walked to the store owner, "Do you know Kyo Anaki?"

"You mean…that psychic thief? Yea I know her, she and her little sister are a pest! Always trying to steal Ramun from me."

"So she is a thief…interesting. So tell me…how can I reach her?"

"Uh…that would be difficult, her land lady ,Mrs. Kiki, is a very tough old lady. She won't let just anyone see Kyo unless she has them on her friends list. Security and all that you know."

"Right…and how close is she to her sister?"

"Well honestly Mai is her life. If you want Kyo to do anything for you...her sister would have to be involved. They are practically inseparable." The customer hummed. "Okay…" just then a tall man with long flaming hair walked up. "Sup' Ricky! Hey I'm going to buy this stuff right here. This udon noodle soup thing is the best." The shop owner smirked. "Set if you keep getting those, I'll be out of stock." Set smiled. "Oh I know but that should be a good problem yes?" the storeowner laughed. "Yes it is Ha ha ha." Set then looked over at the other man. "So what are you getting? I tell you this store sells the best soup and I rarely get to do the groceries…maybe because Atem fusses at me for buying it all the time."

"Atem? That is a unique name." Set smiled. "Oh yea, we aren't from here, we're from Thebes, Egypt." The man narrowed his eyes behind his hood. "Really? Thebes, Egypt, Must be interesting."

"Yep…hey I never got your name stranger." He frowned. "Set?...isn't that a name of a god?" Set blushed. "Yea but I'm not that way anymore…" suddenly the man started to whisper under his breathe, the storeowner grabbed at his throat and was gasping. Set's green eyes grew large. "Hey…HEY RICKY HOLD ON!" Set reached out but the storeowner's throat started to bleed. Blood fell from his mouth and eyes. In an instant, he collapse to the ground, dead. Set looked back at the other man. "Wait…you're the…"

"You catch on quickly God of destruction." Set gave a deep growl. "I won't let you get out of here alive." Set could feel his creature form taking over, but the man outstretched his arms and Set gasped. "Gahk…How are you…"

"Tell little Atem…I'm coming for him." With that Set was thrown through the wall. "AHK! You…y…" his head started to spin and Set's world went black.

Carter walked back and forth worried. "I wonder why Set is taking so long." Atem came upstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair plastered to the back of his neck. "Is Set here yet? I swear if he buys any more udon noodles I will…"

"No he's not here yet." Atem frowned. "Hm…weird…he usually doesn't take that long." Carter sighed. "I know…something doesn't seem right."

"hm?" Atem frowned as he turned on the television. It was the news. "A second murder in a two week span, this time at the convenient store two blocks from Oakley Street." Atem stood up in shock. "No…" Carter and Atem looked over at each other. "Atem…I'll go get Kyo and Mai and bring them here you go to the store." Atem nodded and quickly got ready.

The drive over to the shop was one of worry. Atem's heart pounded as he drew closer to the shop. He finally made it. He hoped off his motorcycle and ran over to the shop. "SET SET!" there was Captain Akihiro. "CAPTAIN!" the captain looked over and frowned. "Mr. Caito? Why are you…"

"Captain Akihiro…please tell me that Set is okay…he's a friend of my and he was here when the murder happened…"

"Set? You mean the tall red headed man?"

"Yes, please tell me he's okay…" Atem's voice cracked from his frustration, his worry. Captain Akihiro placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "He is okay…he was knocked out but right now he is over with my partner telling him what happen. I'll take you there." Atem felt his worries lifted from his shoulders. Captain Akihiro took Atem to the police car where Set was sitting. "SET!" He looked up and smiled weakly. "A…Atem…how did you…" Atem hurried up to Set. "Set I saw what happened on the news. Are you okay?"

"Yea…just a bit dizzy." Atem smiled. "Good, that was what I was worried about." Set frowned. "Hey Atem I wish I had a better look of the murderer. He had a hood on so I couldn't see his face well."

"It's okay Set, the important thing is that you are safe and alive." Set shook his head. "No Atem you don't understand…that guy…he knew you." Atem narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? There is no way…" Set got up and grabbed Atem's shoulders. "He KNEW you Atem…he said that he was coming for you…not in those words though he said 'tell little Atem I'm coming for you.' Do you know anyone that would call you Little Atem?" Atem turned pale at the words. "I…Set there is no way." Atem could feel his heart beat speed up. It jumped up to his throat. It was hard for him to breath. Thoughts ran through his mind. There was no way, there was just no way someone knew about him like that. "Set…please tell me…that is…a…lie…" Set noticed that Atem was looking ghostly pale. "Atem…Atem are you okay?!" He shook his head. "Set…I…I can't…breathe…"

"Shit! Atem whatever you do don't pass out!" Atem hunched over and he tried to calm his breathing, but his world started to spin and his heart started to hurt. "I don't think…I…Uhg…" Atem's knees buckled under his weight. Set grabbed Atem and lowed him to the ground. "Atem…Atem snap out of it!" police ran up after seeing what happened. "Hey what happened?!" Set panicked. "SOMEONE HELP!" the officers hurried over to Atem's side. They checked his pulse. "Oh shit! His pulse is through the roof. Come on we need to pick him up and get him to a quiet place." Set picked up Atem and carried him to the ambulance. "Does he take any medication?"

"No! he's having a Pani…"

"Set?" Atem murmured. "Hey there babe…is everything okay?" Atem slowly sat up. "Shit…I haven't had an episode like that in years…and…it was the message that murderer left me that set it off wasn't it?" Set nodded. "Sorry I should have waited until you calmed down a little more." Atem shook his head while rubbing his chest. "It's okay it wouldn't have made a different." He leaned his head against Set's shoulder. His eyes were half closed and worn out. "Hey officers…you think you guys could take him home…I'll lead on motorcycle." The officers nodded. "Yea…we'll help out, don't need him getting into a crash."

Kyo paced back and forth waiting for Atem and Set to return. "Man I can't believe that the shop was attack…it was only a block away from home." Mai looked over at Kyo with a worried expression. "Sissy what if that murderer comes to the apartment next?" Kyo sat down and hugged Mai close. "He or she won't get to the apartment but for tonight we will stay here." Just then they heard the door. "That must be Atem with Set." Kyo and Carter hurried over to the entrance only to see a shocking sighted. Set walked in carrying Atem bridal style. "What happened!?" Kyo gasped as the sight. Set hurried passed Kyo without answering. Kyo turned around and glared. "HEY I ASKED A QUESTION!" Set ignored her and continued on to Atem's bedroom. Kyo and Carter quickly followed behind. Set laid Atem in bed and unbutton half of his shirt. Then Set pressed his ear against Atem's chest while holding on to Atem's wrist. "Hm…"

"SET FOR GODS SAKE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ATEM?!" Set took a deep breath and sighed. "Good…I don't think he'll have another panic attack."

"PANIC ATTACK!?" Kyo gasped. Set look up and smiled. "No nonono He's just exhausted, Passed out at the crime scene…"

"Set don't lie! I know you care a lot about Atem since he was your boyfriend and everything but you can't lie to us about his condition." Kyo snapped with tears stinging her eyes. " _Why am I this upset?"_ She wandered about this question. Set gave a pitiful look. "Sorry Kyo, Carter…I didn't want to worry you guys."

"Then don't hide what happened." Carter said calmly. Set sighed and then stood up. "Kyo…stay with Atem. Carter and I will talk over what we will do for the heist. If Atem has another panic attack during the heist it could jeopardize the mission. We need to see all our option." Kyo nodded. "uh…okay…" She turned red as Set and Carter left. Kyo was alone in Atem's room. "Uh…oh shit…I don't have PJ's with me." She looked around his room, which was in a bit of a disorder. "He must have a larger shirt or something I could use." She fished though his closet and found a soft button up shirt that could work as pajamas. She stripped out of her pants and shirt then her bra. "Uhg…K..Kyo?" a sleepy voice called out from the bed. Kyo turned bright red. She didn't want to turn around and face him with her bare chest. "Uh…Atem…how are you feeling?" her voice squeaked. "I'm fine…but what the hell are you doing standing there with nothing but your panties on?" Atem asked as he sat up and turned a bright shade of pink. Kyo wanted to hide. "Uh…I was going to use one of your button up shirts as PJ's since I forgot a set at home…I found a soft shirt and I was changing into that! I'm sorry I wasn't trying anything I swear!" Kyo covered her breasts with her arms. Atem got up and walked over to Kyo. "Uhm…Hold on you won't be comfortable with that shirt…it's a bit stiff in the collar." He then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a large pajama shirt. "Here…this is really comfortable…and it's long enough to cover your panties." He took a sharp inhale as he handed Kyo the shirt. "Uh…could you turn around please?" Atem nodded and turned around. Kyo put on the shirt. "Okay I'm good." Atem turned around and smiled. "Good…sorry for seeing your breast…I promise I'm not perverted." Kyo turned red and looked away. "Anyway…why are you in my room?"

"Set and Carter told me to stay with you tonight to make sure you don't go into another panic attack."

"Oh…" Atem turned from a pink to a bright red. "Set is really pushing this isn't he." He turned around and rubbed his chest. "Atem…hey is everything okay?"

"Yea just a slight chest pain nothing bad." Kyo shook her head. "No…go lay down. I don't want you to collapse again." Atem narrowed his eyes. "I'm not that fragile! Yes I had a panic attack but I haven't had that in years! So don't start treating me like some porcelain doll!" He took a sharp inhale and looked away rubbing his chest. Kyo blushed. "Hey I didn't mean it like that." Atem gave a sad look. "I know I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I just am not use to people knowing about this." Kyo smirked. "It's fine I would snap as well if someone started to treat me like I'm weak."

"Hahaha…okay there tiger let's go to sleep my bed is big enough for the two of us to sleep comfortably."

"Sure…we'll sleep back to back 'kay."

"Okay."


	9. The Heist

It was the day of the heist and Carter was busy getting all the tools together. Kyo smirked as she helped packed up her gloves and combat boots. "So Atem and I will go over the plan…" Carter gave a worried look. "Uh…about that see I had to…" just then a very angry voice echoed in the living room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HELP ON THE HEIST!?" in stormed Atem, his eyes raged. "Carter! Why would you do that to me!?" Kyo jumped back at Atem's angry voice. "Atem after your panic attack two nights ago we can't risk you having another attack…" Atem turned red. He took a sharp inhale and was trying to stay calm. "It was a minor panic attack and I can control it. I've done so ever since I was ten. I know that you guys are worried but I need to help out as well and I know that I can help." Carter frowned. "I know you could. But we also need someone to watch over Mai while Kyo and Set steal the Millennium spellbook and replace it with a replica." Kyo gave an odd look. "A replica?"

"Yea a replica, thanks to Atem's eidetic memory and Set's skills in calligraphy, we have a copy." Atem frowned in a childish way. "Fine I'll look over Mai while you three go and get that cursed book!" Atem then pulled on his jacket and headed out. Kyo frowned. "Poor Atem…why didn't you guys tell him about the change in the plan?" Carter gave a sad frown. "I didn't want Atem to feel hurt about it." Kyo sighed. "Alright then…let's get going."

Mai waited in her home, the phone rang and she answered. It was Atem. "Hey Mai, can you open the door for me please."

"Sure thing big brother." Mai hurried over to the front door and opened it up. Atem walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey there baby girl. I'm going to be babysitting you for tonight 'kay." Mai smiled and tilted her head. "Oh okay that is a relief because Set isn't really that good with cooking." Atem frowned. "Mai I am no better with cooking." Mai smiled. "But you listen to me when we cook."

"Oh alright baby girl. What do you want to make for dinner?" Mai looked through her cook book and smiled as she pointed out a recipe from Egypt. "Why now this soup it's simple and looks easy to make." Atem smiled at the thought. "Soup sounds good right now." So he and Mai worked on the soup and enjoyed a good meal. After dinner Atem and Mai played a round of duel monsters, then sat down for T.V. Atem stretched out on the sofa and sighed. "Uhg…I wonder how Kyo and Set are doing?"

"I think they will do okay Atem. You shouldn't worry so much about sissy. She is tough." Atem shook his head. "I can't help but to worry. She is strong yes but…"

"Atem can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing baby girl." Mai sat next to Atem and sighed. "Well…the reason Kyo is the way she is now is because of our past. You see we did have a family a long time ago until they came." Atem furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's they?"

"This group called the exterminators. They hunted down psychic duelists and sent them away to asylums. My mom was one of them."

"What happened to her?" Atem asked cautiously. "She died when they did a lobotomy , I was only two. This killed my sister and my dad. But my dad…he went after the exterminators…and killed them all." Atem stayed quiet, he knew that his father would have done anything to protect his family. In an odd way, Atem could understand Mai's father's reasons. "Now my dad is dead and my sister and I moved from foster home to foster home for about nine years Sissy would protect me feverishly from bullies, one day she hurt someone with her psychic abilities, a silver wolf was what she summoned. That was when Captain Akihiro took us out and got us the apartment and helps us with rent. But ever since that day, she has been super afraid to duel because she thought that silver wolf would come back and hurt someone else. She thought that since her psychic was connected with dueling. She thought she could never duel again, that was until you came along." Atem started to turn red. "What? Me?"

"Yea Big Bro because of you she isn't afraid of dueling anymore." Atem turned bright red. "Really? She…I…." Mai gave a toothy grin as she noticed Atem's flustered words. "Big brother? Do you like my sister?" Atem's eyes grew large, "What no…yes…not like that!" Mai kept her big innocent hazel eyes on Atem. Atem shook his head and frowned. "Kyo is a good woman and a good duelists that is all I will say." Mai smirked. "Come on Atem." Atem pouted and looked way. "Yea…she…" He immediately thought back to when Kyo was in his room in underwear. The curves of her hips and legs, the way her ashy brown hair cascaded down her back. A part of him wanted to see more of her, to get closer to her, to run his hand through her thick curls, and to taste her plump soft lips. He turn bright red at his heated thoughts. "Rak! Mai go to bed. I'm not talking about it." Mai shook her head. "Big bro it's only eight."

"Right…"

Kyo and Set were making their way into the back room of the museum. "Set keep up we don't want the guards to see us."

"I got it Kyo! Don't be so panicky." Kyo smirked. "Panicky me? Never! I just want you to pick up the pace."

"Well that is just rude." They got to the back room and Kyo spotted where the book was. "There, looks like someone forgot to put it away the idiots." Kyo frowned as she picked it up and placed it in her bag. "Set hand me the replica."

"Here." He took out the copy. "Well well well if it isn't two cat burglars in MY museum." Kyo and Set gasped as the lights turned on. There standing in front of them, was a tall blond man with a white suit and red tie. Kyo narrowed her eyes, she recognized his smug appearance. "Eric Roderick, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well naturally you wouldn't expect anyone here but didn't the thought cross your mind that this was too easy?" Kyo gave a deep growl. "Don't test us…"

"Then hand over the book you are stealing and I will let you walk out of here without any consequences." Set and Kyo looked over at each other. "Give him the book." Set frowned. "What but we…"

"Just do it…" Set sighed and reluctantly handed the book over. Eric flipped through the pages quickly and smirked. "Okay then, you two may leave…on one more condition."

"And what is that?" Eric smirked. "A duel with me, if you win then I will let you two go for real but if you lose you two will be thrown in jail for attempted burglary." Kyo looked over at Set. "Don't do it! We don't know how strong he is and you are still learning."

"But if I don't we will be thrown into jail. Kyo then took a few steps forwards and took out her deck. "Fine I agree to your terms." they went over to the Egyptian room and started their duel.

Back at the apartment, Atem was watching T.V still while Mai was reading. "Hey Atem…what was you mom like?"

"My mom? She was a very sweet woman. We used to have picnics by the banks of the Nile." Mai smiled. "Wow…that sounds nice." Atem smiled. "It was…" he felt sad about it, but he didn't want Mai to worry about him. Suddenly there was a loud crash and blood curling screams from the lower floors. Mai and Atem jumped up. "Bbb…Big brother…what was that?"

"I…don't know…"Atem got up and walked toward the door very slowly, he pressed his ear against the door. Footsteps echoed in the halls. "Mai go hide."

"But Big…" Atem pulled away from the door and got down to a knee and place a hand on her shoulders. "Baby girl please do this for me okay. If anything happens to me, I want you to hide. Don't try to be a hero, just hide and save yourself."

"But…I…" Atem gave Mai a kiss on the forehead. "Now go." She backed up and dashed away into her room. Atem got up and stayed very quiet. Heavy footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Atem held his breathe. He softly walked closer to the door, his shadow magic was ready to act if the person outside was to charge in. There was a large bang from the door. Atem covered his eyes to keep the shards of wood from hitting his face. Once the smoke cleared, He looked up and glared. There at the threshold was a tall man with a hood drawn over his face. There was a sense of familiarity that struck Atem, but venom crept up in his voice as the man spoke. "Where is the girl…?" Atem frowned at the sound of the man's voice. He knew that voice. "Remove your hood." The man frowned. "Why should I listen to you, little mutt." Atem narrowed his eyes and responded with a venomous voice. "Because I know who you are brother!" the man smirked as he removed his hood revealing a man around his early-twenties. His eyes mimicked Atem's eyes in shape and color. Yet his hair was long, thick, and black. His face was like a younger version of his father, except for the ugly scar that cuts across his face, maiming it. "Looks like my little half-brother is alive after all."

"Same thing goes to you Amon. How are you alive?" Amon frowned as he looked away from Atem. "Don't ask stupid questions. You would be a bit upset if I answered that."

"I'm upset now! You were the one who was killing all those people with shadow magic, weren't you?"

"Atem don't you start…"

"I just want to know why!? Why are you killing innocent people and why are you after Kyo?!" Amon narrowed his eyes. "You are just as intuitive as the last time we met, yes I killed those people and my mission requires the help of Ms. Kyo Anaki." Amon sighed. "You could help me little brother, you have a connection to the sisters." He got closer to Atem, a smirk spread across his face. "You have a soft spot for the older sister, my my my, you must have some really dirty thoughts going through that little head of yours." Atem snarled as Amon. "Back off Amon! If you wish to harm the Anaki sisters then I will stop you at all cost." Amon lost his smirk and frowned. "Then there is no persuading you to help me." With a cold stare, Amon summoned his shadow magic. Atem braced himself for a fight. Amon made the first attack. He tackled Atem to the ground. "AHK!" Atem yelped. Atem then pushed Amon, flipping himself up on top of Amon to get the upper hand. Amon pushed himself up on his elbows and glared. "You're a little more aggressive than I remember."

"Maybe because I had to grow up when I became pharaoh." Amon growled and tried to get Atem off of him. Atem was surprisingly heavy for his size. He was pinned down by his smaller brother. The rage grew in Amon's eyes, his eyes seemed to glow from the rage he felt. He used his shadow magic and threw Atem back through the front door and against the wall. "AHK!" Atem arched his back out of pain. He hadn't expect to be thrown so hard with shadow magic. He got up and glared. His eyes flashed a bright light and Atem summoned a monster. "Silver fang attack!" the wolf reared back then lunged at Amon, but Amon was able to easily rip apart the silvered fur wolf. "AHK!" Atem clutched his chest, this power was greater than he have ever experienced. "Amon….how did you…do that?" there was no ka monster, just energy. Amon smirked. "You can't fathom the powers I have inherited from just one of the Millennium spellbooks." He raised his hand and Atem could feel a sudden chill go down his back. Why was he scared now? Atem couldn't even move from the sinister aura coming from his brother. He reached up to his throat, his breathing was ragged. "Don't you feel it Atem? The blood of Nemesis? It runs in both our veins. That is why you should work with me brother…we deserve to rule this world." Atem shook his head. "No…we don't…" Atem's eyes flashed a bright light and the sky outside seemed to grow darker. Lighting streaked the sky and a deep growl echoed throughout the building. Atem snapped as he used his illusions to force his older brother back towards the balcony. Amon gasped at the power that Atem showed. "No…no way you have Jarindan blood…but then that makes me Nemesis…" then a sick smirk crossed his face. "Then I could do this to you." He raised his hands and Atem suddenly gave a blood curdling scream. His upper arm felt as if it was being slowly twisted down to the very bone. "H…HOW AHHHHK!"

"Simple. I use the darkness within the human body and destroy the body from the inside out. Right now your very bones are getting all twisted. It must be splintering by now. You could learn this too…if you read the spellbooks." Atem screamed again as he could hear his arm starting to creak. He collapsed to his knees. "P…please stop…stop this…it hurts…" Amon smirked. "Really? Maybe you're little friend could save you. She should know that if she give's herself up right now…I'll spare you, little Atem." Atem shook his head and forced a laugh. "hh…ha…Mai is a smart girl…she would never give herself up for me." That was when a small voice boldly shouted out. "HEY YOU QUIT HURTING MY BIG BROTHER!" Amon spun around and spotted Mai. "I am a man of my word…come with me and Atem's life will be spared." Mai nodded. "okay." Atem's eyes grew large. "No…NO MAI RUN!" with every ounce of energy Atem had, he tackled Amon to the ground. He threw punches across Amon's face repeatedly. "YOU WON'T TAKE HER ON MY WATCH! SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" Atem shouted angrily. Amon gasped as he was beaten. He then grabbed Atem's bad arm and yanked it down harshly. CRACK! "AHHHKKK!" the pain exploded in Atem's body. Amon then threw Atem against the wall. He pushed a hand against Atem's chest and Atem could feel his ribs starting to twist. SNAP! The first rib broke and Atem wailed as the second set was getting ready to snap. "PLEASE STOP IT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT HURT HIM ANY MORE!" Mai cried and pulled on Amon's robes. Amon looked down at Mai then back at Atem. Atem could see a twinge of hesitation in those crimson eyes. "Y…right…" then Amon tapped Atem on the forehead, he felt a huge pressure in his head, and suddenly his world went completely black.


	10. Lost cause

Kyo huffed as she looked over her current situation. She had Oxomoco: Goddess of the night on her side of the field and she knew if she gave up two hundred life points, she could get rid of Eric's Gear golems and win the game with a direct attack. The issue was that he had a face down card on his field. She needed Giant Trunade and she could win…but would her deck actually listen to her? "Come on dear…quit stalling and attack already." Eric mocked her. Kyo glared. Should she just attack rashly? If this was a fight with Atem he would have five different ways to kick her butt when she attacks rashly. "I…I draw." Kyo closed her eyes and prayed. She yanked the card out and slowly opened her eyes and smiled. The heart of the cards were on her side. "YES! IT WORKS IT ACTUALLY WORKS!"

"What works?" Eric frowned with an unamused look. "Hmph…I activate the card Giant Trunade to get rid of that pesky face down card!"

"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T!"

"I SO CAN! NOW THAT YOUR CARD IS GONE I GIVE UP TWO HUNDRED POINTS TO GET RID OF YOUR TWO MONSTERS. SAY BYE TO YOUR GOLEMS!" Eric's face twisted into a face of horror as Oxococo eradicated his monsters. "Now…I ATTACK WITH MIDNIGHT SABER SLASH!" The attack hits and knocked Eric down to the ground. Kyo gasped and looked down at her disk, one hundred. That was her life points while Eric's dropped past one hundred and ended at zero. "I…won?" Set came running up. "THAT WAS AMAZING! OH MY GOODNESS YOU WERE A PRO OUT IN THAT DUEL!"

"I won!...I really won! I WON OH MY GOD I ACTUALLY WON MY FIRST DUEL!" Kyo cheered out of excitement and high fived Set. Eric frowned and got up. "Congratulations…you've got some skills to beat the king of games, but sadly that wasn't an official duel." Kyo looked over at Eric with a confused look. "What do you mean…that was a fair duel wasn't it?" Eric smirked. "Come now you've never dueled in front of an audience before, the only real duels are fought in front of cheering fans, this is nothing to celebrate." Kyo glared. "You know what. I don't care, this was the first duel I've ever won and I'm proud of that." She turned on her heels and stormed off. Set chased behind her. "Hey wait up!"

They made it out and in the van with Carter. "Hey Carter sorry for the hold up…"

"Atem hasn't called back!" Kyo frowned. "What do you mean?!" Carter sighed. "I mean, I've been trying to call Atem for the past thirty minutes to say we were going to be a little late cause of your duel! But he never answered and this is Atem we are talking about! He's mister responsibility and he should have called back by now." Kyo shook her head. "I think you're over reacting it's midnight. I bet he just fell asleep." Set then sighed. "No, that isn't like Atem. He wouldn't just fall asleep knowing we were here." Kyo then started to get a chill. "We need to hurry home. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Uhg…" Atem slowly opened his eyes. His head felt dizzy from being knocked out. "Uhg…MAI!" He tried to get up and was immediately reminded of his broken arm and rib. "AHHK SHIT!" he hit the floor and groaned in pain. "Maybe…I could use some shadow magic to help…" He tried to summon a monster to help him to his feet but again pain shot through his whole body. "Shit! shit shit shit shit!" Atem yelped. Shadow magic was crossed off his options. All he could do was roll onto his back and hope that help will come soon. "Shit! When Kyo comes back…oh gods she's going to have my head." Atem glanced down at his chest. He could feel where bruises were forming. "Man I don't want to look at my arm…it's going to be all sorts of black and blue." Atem sighed a painful sigh. "Hello!? Kyo! Mai are you up there!?" Atem recognized that voice. It was the police captain Akihiro. "C…Captain! In…IN HERE!" Atem called out painfully. He heard footsteps come closer, "A…ATEM!?" Atem tried to look up to see Akihiro. "O…over…uhg…here…" Akihiro ran over and Atem saw his pale grey eyes and peppered hair. "Atem what happened here?...where does it hurt?"

"I was babysitting Mai when…the..the murderer…he busted through the door…" Akihiro's hand brushed against Atem's broken rib. "RAAK!" He arched his back in pain. "Stay still Atem. Let me lift you shirt out of the way. Sounds like a broken rib."

"Ha ha…uhg…I know….Amon made that…ug…crystal clear…my upper right arm was snapped as well." Akihiro narrowed his eyes. "Amon? You mean the murderer…You knew the murderer?" Atem nodded. "He…he's my older half-brother….six foot…thick black….AHHK!" there was a sharp pain when Akihiro lifted Atem's shirt out of the way. Akihiro frowned. "Where is Mai?" Atem shook his head. "I was knocked out…she was…kidnapped." Akihiro stopped what he was doing and gave a grave look. "Oh no…Atem tell me where Kyo is."

"Kyo?...I…" Atem frowned. He couldn't remember why he was babysitting Mai. Fear crept up into his mind. "I…can't remember…" Akihiro noticed Atem's rapid breathing. "Atem calm down…You're just in shock, the memories will come back."

"No you don't understand….I can't remember exactly why I'm here…I don't know where Kyo is at….She might be in danger! I have to…"

"Stay still." Akihiro helped Atem up into a sitting position. Then he took out a flash light and shined it into his eyes. "Ah…that's bright…"

"Just checking your pupils. Making sure you're not slipping into another panic attack." Atem frowned. "I'm not going to slip in…into…" Everything started to blur again. "into…" Atem's head tilted and he slipped into darkness again. "Atem?...ATEM!?" Akihiro shook Atem's shoulder but he didn't respond. Akihiro then checked his pulse. "Normal pulse…okay he just blacked out from shock." He scooped Atem up into his arms and carried him down the five flights of stairs. Akihiro sighed as he saw the bloody carnage the murderer left behind. He was glade that Atem couldn't see the mass murder his older brother caused. The other officers saw him and Atem and got a stretcher for him. "Hey there's a van outside trying to get in. should we…"

"Is Kyo Anaki in that van?" the officers looked at each other with a dumbfounded look. "Go and get her, Bring her here…also call over an ambulance. Atem has two broken bones. Upper left arm and lower left rib." They nodded and hurried off. Akihiro sat down next to the stretcher. "UUh…How…how am I outside?" He stood back up and saw that Atem was waking up. "You just had a slight shock, that's why you blacked out." Atem gave a small smirk. "Me shocked? Ha..haha…is that why I feel like shit right now?"

"Well that and your broken bones." Atem looked over to his arm. "Shit…Amon really banged me up didn't he?" Akihiro nodded. "Yea son, he did, but looks like you put up one hell of a fight too." Atem winced, "Yea…he threw me against the wall…why did you call me son?" Akihiro smiled. "To be honest you remind me of my son. He passed away two years ago. He would be about your age now. I don't know you just…there's something about you that is similar to him."

"Hm…" Atem sighed. "ATEM!" Kyo came running up in a panic. "Kyo…Kyo I…"

"Oh my god Atem you were hurt! Is Mai okay? Where is Mai Atem?" Atem looked away from Kyo's pleading eyes. "Kyo…I couldn't stop the murderer from taking her…he took her." Kyo's eyes grew larger. Her eyes started to water. "No…no she…don't fuck with me about this Atem…she can't be…"

"I wouldn't…I wouldn't lie about this. Kyo I tried to keep her safe but…" Kyo backed up. "No…don't talk to me…" Tears were spilling out of her eyes. "Kyo please don't…I know this is hard…" But Kyo shook her head. "Just…JUST DON'T TALK TO ME!" She whipped around and ran off crying. "KYO WAI…AHK!" Atem felt a bad sting from his arm and rib. "Hey calm down. It wasn't your fault." Atem nodded. "Okay…but no need for the ambulance. Set can heal me…"

"Oh really how?" Atem turned red. "He…well he's…a psychic healer and is really good." Akihiro frowned. "Really?" Atem nodded. "Okay then…You're a psychic duelist aren't you?"

"Sort of sir." Atem gave another nod. Akihiro nodded. "Okay then…I'll help you get over to Set."

Atem and Akihiro made it to Carter's home where Set freaked out upon seeing the state Atem was in. "HOLY HELL! ATEM YOUR HURT!"

"Set…I know you can heal this." Set looked over Atem's arm and rib. "Hmph why do mortals have to have such weak bones." Atem narrowed his eyes at the comment. "Because we aren't immortals who have skin of gold and bones of silver." Akihiro sighed as Atem lied down on the couch for Set to heal him. He looked over at Carter and frowned. "I told Kyo she'll have to stay with you three. It isn't safe for her to stay alone and with her sister missing…I can't have her getting hurt too." Carter nodded. "I got it. We won't do anything to hurt her if that is what you are worried about."

"I know you guys wouldn't, but…"

"Kyo is upset isn't she?" Akihiro nodded. "Yea…but that is to be expected. I'll bring her and Mai's belongings here." Carter frowned. "You guys will catch the murderer right?"

"We'll do our best." With that Akihiro left. "OW! SET THAT HURTS!" Atem snapped when Set pressed a hand against his rib. "Well quit squirming and this wouldn't be so painful!"

"Uhg!..." Atem then looked over to where Kyo's room will be. "Where is she?"

"Who boyish girl? She's at the police station still. She had to fill out the paperwork for her sister's kidnapping. She's also still crossed about your losing her sister."

"I didn't lose her sister…Amon broke in and took her."

"While giving you a sever ass whooping in the process." Set hit a nerve and Atem just gave a dark glare. "What I'm being honest Atem, You haven't used your shadow magic abilities in years…"

"You could tell I used it couldn't you."

"Well duh, anyway you haven't used that power in years while your older brother has been honing it and working it to the point where I bet he didn't even break a sweat beating your tiny ass. What were you thinking?" Atem sat up and snapped at Set. "I was doing my job!" with that he got up and started to storm off. Set shook his head. "Atem…just like how you train Kyo's dueling abilities, you need to chip the rust off your shadow magic." Atem stopped and sighed. "And what do you suggest? There isn't any more shadow magic wielders and the only reason Amon got stronger was because he had the millennium spell book to guide him."

"Is that a hint of doubt I detect?" Set mocked. Atem turned bright red. "No…just…"

"Atem darling. You have your strength, you are a strong man and you will gain your ability back." Atem frowned thought. "I still feel horrible for losing Mai… that was my fault."

"No it wasn't and Kyo will not blame you." Atem shook his head. "No…but she needs time."


	11. Cold shoulders

At the Rodrick Manor, Eric was giddy with delight as he hunted down Amon to show him the third and final Millennium spell book. He spotted the talk brooding man and smiled. "AMON AMON LOOK HERE I'VE GOT THE THIRD MILLENNIUM SPELLBOOK!" Amon turned to see the young official with a dark green leather bound book with the same markings as the first two. "Excellent! Now let me see that book." Eric handed over the book beaming with prided as Amon opened the book, yet Amon's face shifted from joy to anger as he kept reading. "Uh…Mr. Amon?"

"Do you think this is a joke?" Eric frowned. "I don't understand that is the book isn't it?" Amon pulled Eric to him with a fearsome rage. "YOU IDIOT THIS ISN'T THE MILLENNIUM SPELLBOOK! IT'S A FORGERY!"

"What! How?" Amon started to read a page from this forgery. "I am sorry to inform you that this book is completely a fake made for your ENJOYMENT! DOES THIS SOUND LIKE SHADOW MAGIC SPELLS TO YOU!?"

"No…ssssire." Eric said with a sad face, his pride was cut down by half. "This means my brother must have gotten to it…good thing I suppressed the memory of his mission so that book is safe… for now."

The next morning, Atem was eating a bowl of cereal while watching the news. It showed the apartment building and a picture of Mai for people to give information if they saw her. Atem sighed. "Baby girl…we'll find you somehow." Carter came down. "Morning Atem, how did you sleep?"

"Like crap." He glanced down with a disheartened look. Carter could see that Atem was upset about Mai's kidnapping. "Hey why not talk to Kyo. She won't come out of her room and I bet she could use some support." Atem gave an awkward glare. "I think I would be the last person she would want to see."

"Just try, she should at least see that you mean well." Atem sighed. "Alright but if she kicks me out, I'm forcing you to talk to her." Carter rolled his eyes. "Right…now go talk to her Atem…she needs someone to talk to and I think you are the best person to talk to her." Atem got up and headed towards Kyo's room. Gently he knocked on the door. "Kyo…"

"Go away! I don't want to talk." Atem frowned. "Kyo we need to talk…I'm sorry about Mai but we can't just sulk around."

"Go away asshole!" Atem glared. He knew the door was locked. "Kyo open the door." He needed to keep a calm face even though Kyo wasn't giving him much of a choice. "GO AWAY YOU NOSEY ASSHOLE!" Atem sighed. He used a little shadow magic to pick the lock, it clicked and Atem barged in. Kyo sat up in shock. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU EVEN…" Atem marched in and noticed that Kyo was on her bed and was ready to charge Atem. "Atem if you don't get out right now…I will fight you!"

Atem glared. "You don't want to fight." Kyo growled. "RAAAAAA!" she charged Atem. Her fists up and swinging. Atem ducked to the right then to the left. Then he caught one of her fists and spun her around so that she would trip up heading towards the bed. "Hu?!" she looked behind her and didn't have time to react to Atem's tackle. He was able to pick her up and slam her into the bed, pinning her down.

"OW GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Atem lighten his grip on her wrists. "Kyo. We. Need. To. Talk." Kyo glared up into Atem's eyes. "No I don't want to talk." Atem leaned closer, his eyes studied Kyo's eyes. "Kyo we'll get your sister back I promise you that." Kyo looked away. She noticed the rise and fall of Atem's chest. His arms were more muscular than she gave him credit for and his legs were tightly pressed against her hips. Kyo didn't want to admit that Atem was strangely attractive like this. His fiery personality made his eyes seem to glow an unearthly glow. His bangs framed his fox-like face elegantly. Kyo could feel his royal aura pouring out of him. "Kyo…look at me…please." Kyo looked into his eyes again and started to tear up. "I…I…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders then buried her face into the curve of his neck, weeping. Atem sat back up pulling her up into a sitting position. "WAH…ATEM I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I TOOK MY FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON YOU AND YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT! YOU GOT BEATEN UP BADLY CAUSE OF ME! I KNOW YOU FOUGHT YOUR HARDEST AGAINST YOUR BROTHER AND I GOT MAD AT YOU FOR NO REASON AT ALL! I'M SO SO SO SORRY ATEM! UHWAA!" Atem rubbed Kyo's back and gave a soothing voice. "Hush…it's okay Kyo, I understand your anger. I understand." Kyo whimpered and sobbed.

Set then walked by and stopped right at the door. "OH ATEM GETTING HIS FREAK ON WITH KYO HAHAHA!" Atem backed up from Kyo with a deep shade of red clearly radiating from his cheeks. "AM NOT SET SHUT UP!" with that Atem got off Kyo, crossed his arms and gave a childish pout, ignoring Kyo and Set. Set glided in with a flamboyant air with him. "Oh don't clam up like that Atem bae…when you straddle someone like that, you're showing them your more vulnerable areas." Atem just narrowed his eyes as Set wrapped his arm around Atem's shoulders. "So Atem, are you using some of the tricks I used on you to swoon miss Kyo Anaki on a job well done on stealing the Millennium spell book from an educational institution?" Atem furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Millennium what?" Kyo got up. "The Millennium spellbooks…the books you were brought back to life to destroy." Atem frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "I…no…I…I can't remember." Set looked into Atem's eyes, studying them, looking for something. "Atem…did you hit your head hard last night when you were attacked?"

"No…but…Amon did something that caused a pressure in my head." Set walked over to the dresser and took out a flash light. He then hurried back, turned the light on, and looked into Atem's eyes again. "Atem…when were you born?"

"The nineteenth day of the third harvesting month which in this time would be about July 26th."

"Okay what was your cousin's name?" Atem frowned. "Seto." He shook his head as he started to get dizzy. "Hold on Atem one last question. Where did your uncle get the spell for the millennium items?" Atem shook his head. "I…I…" He backed up against the bed. Set sighed. "He didn't…that damn Bastard locked up fragments of your memory dealing with the spellbooks. I knew something was up when you came home last night. You didn't ask about the mission." Atem sighed as he sat back down on the bed. "I…" Atem shook his head. "Set, you know what to do. Go ahead and unlocked the parts of my memories that were locked." Kyo frowned. "Wait a minute, are you saying that Atem's memory was effected?" Set nodded. "What Amon did was a spell very similar to the one Atem pulled when he faced off against Zork. Except on a smaller level, which in Atem's case that's good because it make unlocking his memories a whole lot easier." Set placed a hand on each side of Atem's head and mumbled a few words, and Atem slipped into a trance like state. Kyo looked at Set, "Uh…"

"Hush Kyo, I need to concentrate." Kyo sat on the floor with her legs crossed and arms folded. She watched as Atem seemed to have fallen asleep at Set's command. With a few more hushed words Atem slowly woke up. "Hey Atem welcome back. Those locked memories should be unlocked now." Atem nodded. "Yea they are back thanks Set." Atem looked over at Kyo and smiled. "See better now." Kyo frowned. "Yea I see that…but why would Amon do that?"

"Simple he wants to make me lose track on why I am here."

"No…I mean…why would he hurt you like that? He's your brother, if anything, he shouldn't have hurt you the way he did. You two are blood related, your family, a royal family for that fact. You would be the epitome of perfect." Atem gave a sad look. "Kyo just because my family was the royal family in Egypt, it doesn't mean it was perfect."

"You're just over reacting, there is no way a Royal family could have any major issues. Your brother must have been crazy or on some kind of drug to make him act like that." Atem's face turned red, as if he was just slapped across the face. His eyes dimmed and looked darker. "Uh…Kyo I suggest not talking about his family like it's a picture perfect family." Set mentioned to Kyo, however she didn't listen. "But the pharaohs were living representations of the gods. Why wouldn't that be a good thing?" Atem then got up and snapped. "I'M NOT A GOD! I AM JUST AS HUMAN AS YOU!" With that he stormed off, leaving Kyo and Set with a stunned look on their faces.

A day passed and Kyo was talking to Carter. "So…is Atem willing to train with me today?" Carter sighed. "Kyo really? Why not ask him, I'm sure he's still willing to train you." Kyo sighed at Carters answer. "I don't think he will." Carter looked up at Kyo and saw the worried look in her face. "Uh oh…you pissed him off didn't you?" Kyo let out a sharp breath of air and gave an annoyed pout. "He was the one who threw a hissy fit! All I said was that his family issues were probably not as bad as the one I had. I mean how bad can a royal family be? It's not like they had money issues or had to worry about bills and food and having to worry about whether you father is alive and having a mother who died in an asylum. UHG! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN FEEL LIKE TRAINING NOW BECAUSE HE IS MAKING SUCH A BIG FUSS ABOUT THIS!" Kyo then quickly grew quiet as she could feel a pair of eyes glaring at her. She turned and saw that Atem was walking by when she made her comment. His eyes were cold daggers that were slicing into her very soul. "Uh…" Kyo looked away in a panic. _"Holy shit! He's going to murder me in my sleep!"_ Looking back in Atem's direction she could see that his eyes were still angry looking. But there was something else that Kyo couldn't comprehend. Shame? What would Atem be ashamed about? "YOU KNOW WHAT…I AM SORRY ATEM CAITO! I OBVIOUSLY OFFENDED YOU AND NOW I MUST SAY THAT I AM SORRY!" Atem looked surprised at Kyo's outburst. "Kyo what the hell is all the yelling for?"

"I didn't know if you could hear me through that thick skull of yours." Atem blushed then started to laugh. Kyo didn't know what to think of his sudden burst of laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Kyo…th…that was the most sudden and unexpected apologies I had ever received. Frankly I shouldn't have gotten too upset. You don't know how my family works and I got angry because I hated being put in that high standard of being perfect just because I am of royal blood but honestly I have what my other mother would say poor breeding." Kyo frowned at Atem's words. "Other mother? Poor breeding? Why would anyone say those things? What is that anyway Poor breeding?" Atem shifted as he tried to think of a good way to explain what he meant. He sat Kyo down and sighed. "You might want to sit down for this…it's a fairly long story."


	12. Half blood

**Thebes Egypt, 989 B.C**

"Amon! Amon wait up." Atem ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Hurry up slow poke or father will find out." The nine year old prince picked on his little five year old half-brother. "But you said that it wasn't that far from the palace." Atem looked back towards the palace, it's sand stone color seemed to make it fade into the hot desert around them. Amon rolled his eyes. "Look here it is." He moved the tall grass out of the way and motioned his little brother to come closer. Atem poked his head through the grass and noticed a group of Hippos bathing in the mud. Atem turned white from the sight of the seemingly harmless creatures. "A…Amon can we go!? I don't like hippos to much anymore." Amon sighed. "They aren't that scary, look there is a baby hippo right there…" Atem pouted. "Yes they are! One of them ate my mom!" Amon shook his head. "they don't attack humans often, Hippos just don't like Greeks too much because they don't respect them like we do." Atem turned red from his brothers accusations. "But my mom was Greek which makes me half Greek, that can't be a bad thing."

"Yes it is! Being half Greek means you can't get into the afterlife like a normal Egyptian. Also you can't become Pharaoh because you aren't full blooded Egyptian." Atem frowned as he tugged at his unusual tri colored hair. He hated how it would never fully settle down. "Amon…I don't want to be half…why must I be half?"

"Because you were born that way." Atem gave a sharp inhale and ran off towards the palace. He didn't want to hear about his blood line, was being half Greek truly that horrible? He made it to the palace and looked around for his father, surely his father would know what to say in this situation. Atem spotted his father and his other mother arguing so he hid behind one of the bushes and listened. "Levana you shouldn't speak so poorly about the dead, especially those whom were close to us."

"Hmph close to you perhaps but I dislike that Helen, That Greek wench deserved to get killed the way she did! And her son is an abomination to the Royal family."

"Enough! Atem is not an abomination! He is a good young boy and is just as kind and responsible as Amon! He will make a fine vizier to Amon when Amon becomes pharaoh."

"Right because some half -blooded mutt makes a great leader. I doubt it. It's either him or me!" Anknamkamon frowned at his wife's proposal. "Don't you dare make me chose between my son and you. I love Atem and Amon both as my sons! If you are too selfish to see that…then leave." Levane frowned. "fine." With that she turned and stormed away. Atem whimpered at the words that were exchanged. "F…father?" Anknmkamon looked over and spotted his little son. "Atem…how long were you hiding there?" Atem started to tear up. "Father…am I bad? Is being part Greek bad?"

"No Atem you are not bad. You are a good boy and will grow up to be a handsome young man." Atem wiped away his tears. "Okay…"

A few years later, Atem and Amon grew up into their early teens. Atem was thirteen while his brother was seventeen when they went on a hunting trip together. "Amon! Hold up! You don't need to go so fast." Amon smirked as he looked back on the scrawny teen. "I see…Okay then Atem, I'll slow down but you have to learn to keep up with me. When I become pharaoh you wouldn't be able to talk like that to me." Atem smirked. "You are my brother first before you are a pharaoh."

"Ha ha ha! Right okay now let's bag us a hippo." Atem sighed. "Amon…are you sure about that? Hippos are danger…"

"Don't tell me I can't hunt Hippos Atem unlike you, I don't fear those water horses." Just as they walked along the Nile with bows strung, a hippo was grazing nearby, Atem and Amon stopped and crouched low. "Yes…we found a good sized hippo. Ready to get it?" Atem gave a nodded. His eyes sharpened as he inched his way closer to the massive beast. His shaky hands drew the bow and he took aim. Releasing the string, the arrow flew fast towards the hippo, grazing it. The beast looked up at Atem with a deep growl. Atem gasped and started to take a step back from the creature that he had just pissed off. The hippo suddenly charged at Atem and he took off away from it; however, Atem's foot sunk into a soupy sludge and trapped him as the hippo came closer. "AMON HELP!" Atem yelled as his eyes darted looking for his brother. Suddenly the hippo's massive tusks sunk into Atem's right shoulder and side. "AHHK!" He was lifted up and Atem knew if he didn't acted fast he was going to die. He reached for his dagger and yanked is out of his sheath, flipped it so that the bladed rested against his fore arm then drove it into the hippo's nostrils. This forced the hippo to release Atem from its jaws and backed off. Atem panted and shook as the creature fled. He forced himself up onto his feet and looked around for his brother. "A…Amon!?" his brother was nowhere to be found. "AMON! AMON WHERE ARE YOU!?" Atem stumbled around looking for his brother while holding his side. "A…Amo…n…" his head started to get dizzy and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he remembers was a group of people running up to him. When he awoke, his wounds were cauterized. "F…Father?" Atem looked over and saw his father. His eyes were sad. But he looked over and smiled. "Atem my son…how are you feeling?"

"Uhm…hot… where Amon?" His father frowned. "Atem…Amon has disappeared. We found a few of the servants…dead from arrow shots. But we couldn't find Amon. I fear the worst." Atem slowly sat up and frowned. "No…Amon…he can't be…"

"Atem did you see anything suspicious while you and Amon were out?" Atem shook his head. "Father…I wish I could say I did but…after that hippo attacked…I didn't see Amon at all." Atem's father hugged his son tightly. "I am just glade that one of my sons is okay and alive. We will do our best to find Amon…but I can't lose you as well Atem." Atem hadn't realized it but tears rolled down his face as he hugged his father back. "I'm sorry Father…I failed to keep Amon safe."

"No…Atem I am just glade that you are alive. It's hard enough to lose one son…I cannot bear the thought of losing you as well." With those words Atem teared up and hugged his father back. He knew that his brother was gone and after months of searching, it pained Atem and his father to stop the search after a year and a half after determining that Amon was dead.

Later on, the night of Atem's coronations came and Atem was disturbed by a soft noise. "Hu?" He got up and walked outside. "Hello brother." Atem gasped and turned around to see a hooded figure right in front of him. "Amon?" but as soon as he blinked the figure was gone.

 **Domino City Now**

Amon paced as he looked over the first Millennium spell book. "What will help me rid of that nuisance of a brother."

"You can't beat him stupid head!" Mai yelled out from her cell. Amon glared. "Don't test me little girl, you know nothing of Atem."

"I know that he is a great duelist and an amazing friend." Amon rolled his eyes. "He is really a traitor and a liar, that half breed mutt took the throne and nobody knew of his true heritage."

"Yea he's part Greek so what? He was still a good leader. Better than you would have been." Amon slammed his book shut and stormed up to the cage. "And what would you know about how I would rule?"

"Uh…I don't but with how you treat Atem I could just imagine you would be horrible."

"Let me get one thing straight with you little girl. I had almost seventeen years of training to become a pharaoh while Atem only had three. The idiot brought the end of a dynasty, and ended his life for his people like some martyr. He didn't deserve to be a Pharaoh. Damn idiot." Mai frowned. She knew why Atem did what he did because he told her. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. "I believe in Atem so I don't care if you don't like him. He is my friend and I consider him like a brother. So screw you!" Amon snarled at Mai's comment. "You won't get out easily, not until your sister gives me the third millennium spell book and translate the second one I have. So you better get comfortable here because you will never get out."

Atem stretched out on the sofa after telling Kyo about his life and Kyo frowned. "Damn…Atem I am sorry for being such a bitch about things."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not angry at you." Kyo then got curious about Atem's hippo accident. "Hey Atem can I see the scars from your accident?" He looked up with a curious smirk. "You want to see two nasty scars? You are very peculiar." Atem then sat up and pulled off his tank top. "Right shoulder and side." Kyo got closer and gasped. "Damn! Those are some rough looking scars. So that's how a hippo attack would look like. It looks like it ripped you up."

"Ha, yea it did. The flesh on my shoulder was nearly ripped off the bone and my side was ripped. So yea it did rip me apart." Kyo reached out and faintly touched his right shoulder. His scar was rough to the touch. Kyo sighed. "Did it hurt? Having your shoulder and side cauterized?"

"No…I was knocked out. I didn't feel anything." Just then there was a knock at the door. Atem pulled his shirt back on. "Hey Carter someone's at the door." Carter smirked. "Got it." Carter got up and hurried over to the door. "Hello?"

"This is Mr. Motou's residence yes?" Carter nodded. "Yes? What is it?"

"This is an invitation to the Domino city Battle prix. You were picked by Kaiba Corporations as a captain of a team of three. We will see you and your team members in two weeks." Carter smirked. "Thanks. I'll have my team ready." Carter closed the door and sighed. "Damn it in all this confusion I forgot that tournament was coming up." Atem sat up at the word tournament. "A tournament? As in a dueling tournament?" Kyo could see a hint of excitement in Atem's eyes. Carter smiled. "Yea the Domino city Battle prix is a dueling tournament that takes place at the Kaiba dome. You have your standard dueling, Action dueling, and Turbo dueling all at one stadium. It's a lot of fun." Atem paced around as he thought. Carter gave a smirk. "Hey Atem…I can tell that look anywhere. You want in on this tournament." Atem turned bright red. "Oh uh…was it that obvious?" Carter laughed. "It was. Uh…actually this could work out. I need two more team members and I know Yorimasa-kun would join because Katsumi would be angry if he didn't, so I need one more duelist and you are amazing." Atem blushed. "Uh there is one problem…the turbo dueling, I'm not exactly comfortable about that."

"Oh don't worry about that. The duel runners are set to auto pilot so it's not like you would be dueling the original masters of the turbo duelists like Yusei and Jack. All you have to do is let the duel runner run and you focus on the duel." Atem thought about this. "I would have to bring my deck up to date if I am to stand a chance against today's competition." Kyo listened to the two boys talking and frowned. "I'm good at turbo dueling…" Atem looked back and then sighed. "Hey Carter…as much as I want to be in the tournament…I think it would be easier for Kyo to join…She has come a long way and I think something like this would be good for her." Carter looked over at Kyo and pondered this. "I bet I could pull some strings but we'll have to convince Katsumi to let you in because you're not registered into the systems so we don't know your dueling level." Kyo smiled. "So if you can pull it off…you'll have me in the main team?"

"Yea and we'll have Atem as a backup in case anything were to happen." Atem nodded. "So we'll have to convince this Katsumi person." Atem then pondered. "And if this is a huge tournament. It will be likely that Amon would see and that means Mai will see as well." Kyo nodded. "This is for Mai…if we win, I will make it known to the world that we will find her and get her to safety." Carter nodded. "It's a good way to get the message across to Amon that we are not a team to mess around with." Atem smirked. "Then that shall be the plan…Kyo duels in your team and I'll be the backup." Carter grabbed the phone and started to dial up a number. "I'll call Yorimasa and ask for an audience with Katsumi." Kyo frowned. "Uh…one question, who is Yorimasa and Katsumi anyway?" Carter smiled. "Oh they run Kaiba Corp. they are Seto Kaiba's great great Grandchildren." Atem's eyes grew large. "No fucking way!"


	13. Somethings never change

Eric was headed over to the stables to help take care of his horse, Philip. "Uhg…I think I am going insane, I thought that Amon would help me be a better leader but…" he though back at the bloody carnage that Amon had caused and shivered. "I think I did a bad thing Philip, I'm terrified of the man. I can't stand up to that monster and if I try to turn him in…not only will I get in trouble but he will kill me just like he did with those innocent people. I just wish I knew what made him so bitter towards humanity." Eric sighed as he groomed his Stallion. Suddenly, there was a quiet voice from within the locked shed. "What the?" Eric slowly got closer to the shed and in a hushed shaky, voice replied. "H…Hello?"

"Uh…who is this?" it was a young girls voice. Eric peered in-between the boards and gasped. He could see a pair of light hazel green eyes. "Hey how did you get in there Miss uh…"

"Mai…Mai Anaki, and I was put in here by Amon." Eric gasped the kidnapped girl from the news was in his stable shed, that meant Amon was the one who kidnapped her but why? "H…hold on! I'll get you out of there." Eric desperately looked around and found an ax. He picked it up and aimed it at the lock. "Okay sweetie just stand back from the door I'm knocking this thing down."

"Okay." Eric swung the ax down against the lock and the lock broke. He opened the door to see the young girl, her hair tied back in a dark tightly curly ball, she looked to be about ten. "Hey are you okay?" She looked like she hadn't slept well, not that sleeping well could come easy to anyone who was kidnapped. But she smiled and nodded. "I am thank you Mr. uh…I didn't get your name?"

"Roderick, Eric Roderick." Mai then made a funny face. "Oh wait are you the same Eric Roderick who made the ban on psychic's participating as duelist? The same Roderick whose father initiated the witch hunt for psychic's and put them in asylums and prisons? And the same Roderick who let rapist and murderer run free if they are high status officials?" Eric turned red from the young girl making such drastic accusations. He's been letting the council make decisions but he never heard such horrible things until now. "That stuff actually happened?" Mai nodded. "I lost my mom because they took her to an asylum for being able to talk to duel spirits. She died in a lobotomy. And my father was in jail because he is was a vigilante and killed bad guys who walked." Eric gasped, this young girl was affected by what the council did and he didn't even know that stuff was happening under his name. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't even know the council let stuff like that happen." Mai gave a confused look. "Hu? You didn't know? How did you not know all that stuff happened when the news said that you authorized it to happen?" Eric's eyes grew large. "WHAT? No I've never would allow something so horrid!" Mai smirked. "You mean that didn't you?"

"Yes." Mai smiled as Eric got up on his feet. Suddenly, Eric felt a sharp, gut wrenching pain in his leg. "AHHK!" he collapsed down to the ground. "I see you found my captive but letting her out of her cage is a no no Roderick."

"A…Amon! Why did you…kidnap a girl?" Eric struggled to ask as Amon made sure Eric's leg felt as if it was being ripped apart. "I needed leverage over Kyo and Atem. Kyo will translate the Mayan in the second book, while Atem hands over the third book." Mai took a few steps back away from Amon. "You…You'll just hurt Atem again wouldn't you. If he handed the third book to you, you'll just hurt him." Amon narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak to me in that tone. I would hurt Atem again just to get the book."

"And you would hurt me after my sister translate the Mayan wouldn't you?" Amon flinched at her comment. "No…you are too young. Even I don't have the heart to kill a child." Mai tilted her head in confusion. Amon was clearly someone who doesn't hesitate to kill anyone, yet why would he be hesitant towards her. Amon took a few steps closer towards Mai but Mai backed up. "STAY BACK YOU SCARE ME!" his crimson violet eyes gave a surprised look. His eyes were very similar to Atem's but his eyes were cold and unforgiving while Atem's eye were sharp and cunning but friendly. "You don't need to be afraid of me little girl."

"You've killed people and you are after my sister." Amon shook his head. "Look I just want a book translated is that too much to ask for?" Mai then pondered. "What language is it in?"

"Look kid I don't expect you to know it, it's a dead language." Mai frowned. "It's Mayan isn't it?" Amon narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?" Mai gave a small pout. "You said it earlier. Anyway my sister can inflict real damage when she gets super angry, it's like she is possessed so you don't want to piss her off." Amon gave an inquisitive look at Mai. "Hm…" he knelt down and took out the second Millennium spell book, open it and pointed to a symbol. "Can you tell me what this is then? Because if you can help me translate this book I won't harm your sister."

"And what about Atem?"

"Uhg…fine Atem won't get killed." Mai smiled and patted Amon's head. "Okay then if you don't hurt my sister or Atem or anyone who knows them, then I will translate that book but I will need to not be locked up in some stable. So where is the study and a tray of strawberries, I am starving." Mai started to walk towards the mansion and Amon growled. "That girl is going to be the death of me isn't she." Eric frowned. "You let her get away with that and you beat me up?!" Amon shot Eric a death glare. "She is young. You on the other hand should know better than to compare yourself with a child."

The gang headed up to the Kaiba Corporation's building and Atem smirked. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." Carter smiled from Atem's comment. "Oh then you'll get along with Katsumi very well, I hope." They stepped in and was greeted by a talk grey eyed young man with messy black hair. "Yo Carter how's everything going?" Carter smiled as he shook the tall boy's hand. "Everything is fine but I need to bring the team together for the tournament and the only dark dragon wielder I could think of that could be on my team is you." The grey eyed man smirked. "Well…I am the expert when it comes to controlling a red eyes black dragon but yea…" His eyes then fell onto Atem. "So this is the famous Pharaoh Atem. I am honored to meet you. I'm Yorimasa Kaiba." Atem smiled. "You already knew my name. If I didn't know any better, I would have said you look a lot like Seto Kaiba, minus the grey eyes and black messy hair." Yorimasa smirked. "Well I took more after my great great grandfather Jonouchi than I did from Seto." Atem's eyes grew large, "Wait what!? No way so I guessing either your grandparents or parents over looked the fact that Jonouchi's and Kaiba's don't get along very well." Yorimasa laughed a hardy laugh that reminded Atem of Jonouchi. "Yea you could imagine the family reunion. Oh right you wanted to talk to my sister Katsumi didn't you? I'll take you up there right now." They followed Yorimasa into the elevator and He pressed a call button. "Hey Katsumi, we've got guests." Then a female voiced responded. "I got it. Just don't waste my time." Atem smirked. He leaned over towards Carter. "I would get along with Katsumi was what you said yes?"

"Uh well…she's a bit…well…imposing." They got to the top floor and the doors opened. There at the desk was a gorgeous young woman. Her light blue almost white hair was tied back in a loose bun, her skin looked as if it was made of smooth porcelain, her body was elegantly tall and graceful, and lastly her eyes were the deepest shade of blue and looked as if they could kill. Atem blushed. _"Oh shit! She's the spitting image of Kisara! Except the eyes…those are Kaiba's eyes."_ She got up and walked over to Carter. "Hello Carter, I'm assuming you're here regarding the two duelist you want for the team?" Carter turned bright red. "Uh…Y…Yes I am, you see I'm in a bit of a bind with uh…" Katsumi looked up at Atem and narrowed her eyes. "So you're Atem, 18th dynasty Pharaoh and the true King of games. I would say that I am honored to meet you but there is this nagging feeling in the back of my head that really wants to duel you."

"Sounds like my rivalry with Kaiba was passed down wasn't it."

"Yes but you are here on business aren't you. Carter informed me that you wish to be the backup duelist, Why is that? You're the best, why be a backup?" Atem looked over at Kyo. "Because I want Kyo to be the main team member. I taught her a lot and I really feel like a tournament like this could really bring out her skills." Katsumi looked over at Kyo and crossed her arms "Miss Anaki I presume?" Kyo gave a toothy grin. "Yep, I am really excited to be on the team. You won't be…"

"You talk as if you are already on the team. I don't like that cocky behavior. It's not fitting for a duelist. Also, I looked over your records and I have to say I am impressed with your dueling prowess. Winning all your duels except the ones that Atem beat you in. other than that, Not bad. But there is one major factor that will force me to decline you as a main duelist and that is the fact that you are register as a psychic. You know of the ban on psychic duelist in tournaments. Well it's going to be really difficult to convince the consul to allow you in even as a backup." Kyo looked over at Atem with a pale expression. "You mean…I…I can't help my sister." Katsumi maintained her icy stare. "I will try to get you in the team but as a backup, Atem You will be the third team member. That is all I have to say, good day." With that Katsumi dismissed the group and Kyo gave a sad, disappointed look. Atem placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Kyo…you'll get on the team and you will have a chance to duel. I just know it." Kyo sighed as she place her hand on top of Atem's hand. "I know, but hey at least you're in." Atem nodded but sighed. "Yea…but I would feel better if you were in instead." Just then Yorimasa smirked as he looked over at Atem. "Atem, are you trying to grab a feel?" Atem turned bright red. "What!? No! I was just comforting her!" Atem snapped as he yanked his arm away from Kyo and walked off. "Hey come on now Atem." Yorimasa reached out and caught Atem by the hand. "Look you and Kyo are part of the team. There will be teasing and fun okay." Atem smiled. "Sorry for snapping. Things have been tense lately and well…yea." Yorimasa sighed. "Things will get better."

Night fell and Atem was rearranging his deck to fit with the updated version of the game that was when he started to hear a flute playing from outside. "A flute?" Atem followed the sound outside and spotted Kyo sitting at the ledge of the church playing a flute. Atem stayed quiet as she played her melody, mesmerized by the tune. The wind from the bay caught her hair and carried the mesmerizing tune. She then stopped playing and looked over her shoulder. Atem quickly hid against the wall. Atem felt embarrassed to spy on Kyo like that, but he had a feeling that she would want to be alone. Atem quietly hurried back inside and bumped into Set. "Atem why were you in a hurry?" He then glanced over and spotted Kyo coming in. Set then gave a sly smirk. "Oh…I see Atem if you wanted to try to swoon her why not do what I did with you?" Atem narrowed his eyes as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Because the way you got me was how should I put it…invasive and nonconsensual." Set rolled his eyes. "Oh come on one little kiss is perfectly innocent."

"Set that little first kiss turned into getting my ass fucked roughly in your room!" Atem turned red after realizing he had just shouted that out loud. Kyo and Carter both gave an odd look. "Uh…Atem did you seriously just shouted you got fucked in the ass?" Kyo asked with an embarrassed look. Atem covered his face and shook his head. "FORGET I EVER SAID THAT!" with that Atem darted off to his room.


	14. learn the language

Kyo was busy at her job translating the ancient Greek documents when one of the head curators hurried in with a handful of scrolls. "Miss Anaki we need you to translate these important documents." Kyo gave a quick look over off the documents and frowned. "Uh…this is Egyptian hieroglyphics…I was never taught how to translate this." The curator smirked. "Then you better start learning because we need that translated for tomorrow." With that the curator hurried out and left Kyo with a stressful amount of work. So much so that she had to take it back home to work on. "UHG! I HATE THIS!" Kyo snapped at the documents as Atem walked by. He glanced over at Kyo with an inquisitive look in his eyes. _"Just what was she working on?"_ He walked up to her and quietly looked over the document and tilted his head in confusion. He murmured something in another language which caught Kyo's attention. "Hu…what was that? I didn't catch what you said."

"Kyo…where did you get those?" he pointed to the papyrus on the desk. Kyo shook her head. "The curator fussed me and said I had to translate this important document but I don't understand this at all…I know Gaelic, ancient Greek, and a little bit of Mayan, but Egyptian is over my head." Atem leaned in closer to look at the papyrus, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "Kyo this isn't an important document." Kyo gave Atem a weird look. "What do you mean? It's written in…"

"Hieratic not hieroglyphs." He pointed to the writing itself. "You see Hieratic was like the cursive to hieroglyphic. The writing here is a recipe for Tarmaiya and over on that document is a list of ingredients for wheat bread." Kyo looked at Atem with an envious look. "Atem…are you telling me I just spent six hours today trying to figure out a shopping list and a recipe?" Atem sighed. "Look I'm not trying to be mean but this was the language I grew up with Kyo…if you needed help you could have asked me or Set."

"Atem, I am a Linguist assistant, I have to be the one to translate the languages and I will not let you or Set do my work for me." With that Kyo got up and stormed off taking the recipe and shopping list with her.

The next day, Kyo went to work and was greeted by snickers from the male linguists in her department. "Hey Anaki! How was that 'important' document hahahaha!" Kyo growled and headed off to her office. That was when her coworker sat down on her desk and leaned close to her. "Anaki…I bet that was some 'important' work you had to do." Kyo backed up and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like that he was so close to her. "Yea…it was."

"So tell me what did those hieroglyphs say?" Kyo slammed her hands against her desk and got in her coworker's face. "It's Hieratic not Hieroglyphs for one and two it was a shopping list and a recipe for basically Egyptian Falafels so yea it was important." Her coworker smirked as he backed up a little. "I thought you didn't know anything about Egypt."

"I have a friend from Cairo and he kind of sparked an interests for the subject." He then looked over at Kyo with a dark twisted look. This scared Kyo, "What…what are you staring at?" then she noticed a different look in his eyes, Crimson. "What…what are you?!"

"Sorry for the trick I pulled to talk to you Kyo Anaki." The man's face changed. Blond hair changed to long thick black locks while a scar formed across his face. Kyo remembered Atem's description of his brother. "…Amon…" the name slipped out of her mouth. Amon gave a dark smirk as he locked her office door. This was getting dangerous now. Kyo knew that he was the murderer and kidnapper and her mind was screaming run, fight, just get out of there; however, her legs would not move. She was frozen in fear. Amon's crimson eyes was mesmerizing and terrifying. They were like a mask, pretending to be Atem's fiery and regal eyes but they were missing the warmth that came with Atem's eyes. Amon moved closer to Kyo, those cold eyes seemed to cut through her like hot daggers. "You are very pleasing to the eyes. My brother does have good taste." His face got closer to Kyo's leaving only an inch of space between them. "Light green eyes…that's rare. Too bad this isn't my time or else I would have you to myself." He then let his hand faintly graze Kyo's waist and rested it on the desk behind her. "Then again…I could still take you just as easily."

"Tell me where my sister is you asswipe or so help me god I will…" suddenly Kyo jaw shut harshly and she couldn't open her mouth, it was as if someone or something had pinned her from the inside. Amon tilted his head and held a few strands of her hair. "You'll what? Fight me? Use your psychic abilities to hurt me. Please, you don't have any control over them; whereas I have complete control over my shadow abilities. Hell even my brother, who was known to be the best at his shadow abilities, couldn't stand up against me." Kyo wanted to scream and fight but her body wouldn't respond. _"I'M FROZEN HERE I NEED TO FIGHT NOW BUT HOW!?"_ Amon leaned in and whispered in her ears. "I know that Atem is in the upcoming tournament, so I have a proposal for you." He changed back into his disguise and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Then she started to walk against her will. _"H…How is he doing this?!"_ Kyo questioned herself as Amon unlocked the door and led her towards the back exit door, the one that leads to the ally. _"Oh shit! Please don't do what I thing you are going to do!"_ Kyo looked at the faces of her coworkers, could they not see this man was dangerous? Or did they not care? Once they were outside, Amon changed back to his true self. "Okay here is my proposal, give me the spell book you have, translated, and I will give you back your sister."

"But then you will use the books for your agenda!" Amon smirked. "True…but you will have your sister back. Isn't that what it is all about?" Kyo narrowed her eyes. "And if I don't?" Amon pinned Kyo against the wall. "You don't want to know what I can do." Kyo looked into Amon's eyes and frowned. "You are lying. You wouldn't give me my sister if I gave you the book." Amon shrugged. "Oh well. At least I tried, but now for the real reason I took you away from the safety of your office." Kyo couldn't move again as Amon forcefully kissed Kyo. _"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! NOT THAT EASILY!"_ Kyo's mind screamed as Amon let his hands tighten into an iron grip around her wrists. _"Wait…he's using shadow magic! That's why I can't move! But how do I get out of this!?"_ just then she could feel Amon forcing his tongue into her mouth, Kyo wanted to throw up from Amon's sick advance on her. _"I…GOT TO…FIGHT HIS HOLD ON ME!"_ Kyo thought about home, she thought about her sister and Captain Akihiro. She thought about her parents. She thought about Carter, Set, and…Atem. She wanted to see Atem again, his eyes, his warm smile, his wild hair. She wanted to hug him tightly and never let go, to tell him how much he really meant to her, that he was her hero even though they got on each other's nerves, that he was the closest friend she ever had, that she loved him so much because he was like family to her now. She suddenly bit down on Amon's tongue and could taste his blood in her mouth. "RAAK!"Amon pulled back and lost control over Kyo. She was able to move again. She spat out the blood and glared darkly at Amon. _"Fight or run?"_ Amon gave a laugh as he wiped the blood from his lips. "Aren't you a fiery one aren't you? Now I can really see the reason Atem likes you. You're a fighter." Kyo grabbed one of the pipes. "Tell me where my sister is being held and I won't bash your head in you sick pervert!"

"Hahaha…you really do amuse me Kyo Anaki but don't underestimate my powers." He raised a hand out and an explosion of pain ran through her arm. "AHHHK!" Kyo screamed as she could hear the bone in her arm slowly starting to twist and creak. Kyo had to blink the tears away. "Let me go…NOW!" Kyo charged and swung the pipe down against Amon's chest breaking his concentration over her arm. Kyo then started to run away but the shadows themselves wrapped around her ankle, tripping her. "AHK LET GO!" tears threatened to fall as the shadows dragged her closer to Amon. "Now now now Kyo Anaki. This doesn't hurt much, unless your still a virgin, then it will hurt a lot." Kyo gasped at what Amon was getting at. He licked his lips as he got on top of her. Kyo was terrified. She wasn't going to die like this and she was not going to let Amon do this to her. Kyo punched Amon in the face, yet this didn't faze him. He then punched Kyo in the jaw. "That must have tickled didn't it? Unlike my brother…I'm not so gentle with those I courted." Amon took out a knife and pressed it against Kyo's throat. "So you better not speak of this when I am through with you. Just to let you know…I'm a size bigger than Atem." Amon started to bite down Kyo's neck. She squirmed and squirmed as Amon chiseled chest pressed down against her chest. _"I…I must get away!"_ Kyo's mind race. What could she do? _**"Listen to your heart, let your powers run free."**_ Without warning, an unearthly roar echoed thought the air. Amon pushed himself up and glared. "What did you pull you witch!?" Kyo's eyes glowed and unearthly light and she threw Amon back against the wall. She got up and then glared darkly at Amon. "You will fail…Nemesis, You will not get your hands on the books. Now I will make sure my hostess gets home safely and you won't get your filthy hands on her again." The entity left Kyo and she gasped from the shock of what had happened. "I…I…" Kyo took this chance and ran towards her duel runner and took off. "Oh god…what was that!? I…" tears flooded her eyes as she headed towards home. She just wanted to hide. Pulling up on the church parking lot. Kyo got off and collapsed, weeping in tears to what had happened to her.

Set was helping Atem go over his deck and the adjustments he made to it. He looked up after hearing Kyo's duel runner. "Hu…she's home early." Atem smiled, "I guess she's got a break or…Oh no..." Atem stood up from his seat and Set gasped. Atem shook his head. "Set stay here I'll signal you to come help if I need help." With that Atem rushed outside and knelt down next to Kyo, who was ghostly pale. "Kyo what happened, what's wrong?" Kyo looked up at Atem with terrified eyes. Atem gasped as his eyes landed on the huge bruise forming on her jaw. His eyes fell on her neck which also had bruising. Lastly, he noticed the bruising around her wrists. Atem then looked back at Kyo with a shocked expression. "K…Kyo what happened to you?" Kyo shook her head, her eyes avoided Atem's eyes. "Kyo?"

"I…Atem I…" Kyo teared up and buried her face against Atem's chest. "I was…Amon he…" Atem growled at the name. He placed a hand on Kyo's should and pushed her back enough and looked into Kyo's eyes. "Amon did this to you?! Tell me where he is so I can…"

"He…he's gone by now…Atem I…I don't want to talk about it." Atem furrowed his brows in worry. "Okay I won't force you to talk, but let Set and me help heal your wounds." Kyo was numb by now and she wouldn't talk. Atem picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. Set got up with a worried look. "Is she okay?" Atem gave a dark look. "I'll need your assistance Set. Come on." He hurried Kyo into her room and laid her down on her bed. "Kyo, Set will look you over and heal you okay?"

"He tried to bargain with me Atem. The spell book for my sister." Atem frowned and sat down on the edge. "You said no didn't you." Kyo just nodded slowly as Set started to heal her wrist. Atem placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a sad look. "Kyo I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Kyo shook her head as her eye lids drooped down. She fell asleep.

Later that night Kyo woke up and sighed as she looked over to the left. She gasped at who was sleeping next to her. It was Atem, still dressed in the clothing she remember him wearing that afternoon. He looked tired. Kyo frowned, she felt bad because Atem must have been very worried to have fallen asleep with her. She then touched her jaw, it didn't hurt. "Thanks Set…" She didn't want to wake up Atem but she was not so quiet. Atem murmured under his breath and his eyes slowly fluttered opened. "Kyo?...hmmm you're up."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Atem shook his head as he ran his hand through his wild mess of hair. "No don't be. I was waking up anyway." He gave a small smile and sat up. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess." Kyo pulled at her skirt and sighed. "I can't believe Amon confronted me like that." Atem sighed. "I swear if I see him again, He's getting what he deserve. Nobody should ever assault anyone like that and get away with it." His voice shook with anger as he spoke. Kyo sighed. "Atem there was something else that happened too." Atem glanced over at Kyo with a worried look. "What else happened?"

"I heard a voice…a woman's voice… I remember that my psychic abilities went on a hyper mode and flung Amon against the wall. But I don't know why." Atem furrowed his eye brows out of curiosity. "Did this voice said a name?"

"I don't know." Atem pondered about as he murmured the name. "I hate to say this Kyo but…maybe there is some info about this voice in the spellbook we have." Kyo nodded. "Hey I never actually got to see what was inside. I assume hieroglyphs so it shouldn't be a challenge to you." Atem turned red. "Uh…actually…"

"What?"

"It's written in a language I can't read."


	15. Reconnecting with the Gods

The next morning, Atem was up early and was outside in the back yard. He took a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate. "Come on…work with me here." The shadows around Atem whipped around like snakes and they started to form a creature. Wings and a serpent like body formed. "Come on. " Atem's hands shook as the shadow magic started to take a toll on him and his soul. "Rggh…come on Slifer… I know I can summon you." Just then the shadows retreated and Atem dropped his hands and panted as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "Shit! I was close that time too." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a few deep breaths. "Alright one more go…I think I'll get it in one more go."

"HEY ATEM!" Set came prancing up to Atem "Set what is it?" Set wrapped an arm around Atem's shoulder. "I found a new thing here. Mortals are so interesting." Atem gave Set a funny look. "Set where are you going with this?" Set smiled as he sipped on a cup of coffee. "This brew! I don't even know what it's called but damn, It's amazing." Atem just sighed. "It's called coffee Set and try not to drink too much of it. You'll go batty."

"Oh but it's fun to go batty. Don't you drink this wonderful nectar are well?" Atem nodded. "Yes I do but from the smell you threw in caramel in there didn't you?" Set smirked. "Yea why do you not like caramel?" Atem snatched the coffee from Set's hands and took a sip. "No, I love caramel, and you just lost your coffee."

"Hey!? Atem come back here with my godly nectar!" Atem laughed as he headed inside. "You call it a godly nectar, I call it a pick me up. Besides, I'm a bit tired from training."

"Training?" Atem rolled his eyes. "Yes, Training, I need to warm up my shadow magic again. I was almost able to summon Slifer, I think a few more times and I should be back to my former self with my abilities." Set sighed. "Atem why are you even trying to bring Slifer out when you have a perfectly able God right here."

"Because you have to be nearby if I were to summon you…remember my ba is closely connected to Slifer. Once I can summon Slifer summoning the other gods will come easier." Set sighed. "Uhg really Atem, you would pick a giant red snake over your past lover?"

"Yes, I would." Atem smirked as he headed off to the shower. Set followed. "Atem, My nectar!"

"Oh right." Atem handed back the cup of coffee. Set frowned from the fact that half a cup of coffee left. "Atem that was just mean."

"Oh hush you drama queen. Let me go take a shower now." Atem stripped down and hopped into the shower. He let the warm water run through his hair and relax his muscles. Atem closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. "Warm water feels good." Atem smiled as his hair started to stick to the back of this neck. Suddenly a cold draft came in from an open door. "gha…what the…?" He poked his head out from the foggy shower curtains and turned bright red. It was Kyo in her PJs. Kyo then looked up and turned red. "oh…uh…Morning Atem." She gave a bright smile. Atem eyes shifted as he covered himself with both of his hands. "M…Morning…uh Kyo why are you in here?"

"Oh uh…brushing my teeth. I promise I'm not looking at you and Set said you don't mind having other people do their thing while you're showering." Atem rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath. "I usually don't mind but…uh it's a little awkward with you cause of ahem…certain biological differences if you know what I mean." Kyo rolled her eyes. "Atem trust me I am not going to look at your royal jewels, even though you've seen me almost naked." Atem gave a pout as his cheeks burned red. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kyo glanced up at Atem as he got out of the shower. Kyo turned bright red as her eyes went straight down Atem's torso and right to his crotch. "HOLY JESUS FUCK ATEM! YOU'VE GOT A PACKAGE!" Atem rolled his eyes as he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. "Kyo really? You're going to freak out that much?" Atem wrapped the towel tight around his lower hips and then toweled off his hair with a smaller towel. Kyo gave a sighed and tried to avoid looking at Atem. He smirked. "Sorry Kyo, I promise I'm not trying to be a creep. Uhm, Set thinks it's hilarious to walk in on me in the shower." Kyo gave a small smirk. "Really? That's mean." Atem gave a playful glare. "Yea." Kyo shook her head while giggling. "Right, I'm guessing that was when you two were dating."

"Yep. We fucked in the shower a few times." Kyo turned red. "How does that even work?" Atem blushed. "I don't even know why I said that out loud uh but it's possible." Kyo nodded. "Okay…I will just leave it at that."

Everyone was sitting at the dining table with the millennium spellbook in the center. Kyo, Atem, Carter, and Set glared wearily at the book. "So…we are really going to do this?" Set said shakily as he stared at the leather bound book. Atem nodded. "Yea, though this is against my better judgment." Carter nodded in agreement. "Kyo, you're the linguist. Go for it." Kyo reached for the book when Atem grabbed her wrist. "Wait…whatever you read in there…"

"What do you think is in that book?" Atem gave a worried look and tighten his grip on Kyo's wrist. "Nightmares, Just be careful with this book. Whatever is in there…just know that it could be scaring." Kyo nodded. "Okay…I'll keep that in mind." She took the book and opened it. Suddenly the book started to flipped through the pages and stopped on an image, A woman with horns and golden eyes. "Nickida?"Kyo whispered and her stare went blank. Atem looked over at Kyo. "Kyo?" Atem got up as Kyo's eyes changed from light green to white. "Oh shit!" He quickly took the book away from Kyo, quickly shutting it. "Kyo…Kyo snap out of it!" Atem grabbed Kyo by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. She wasn't responding. Set frowned. "Atem what is going on with her?"

"I don't know she gone loopy!" Set narrowed his eyes. "Impossible…"

"What Set? What is impossible!?" Set frowned. "She can't be a host to a…."

"SET PLEASE! HELP ME SNAP HER OUT OF WHAT EVER THIS IS!" Set rolled his eyes. "Distracted her dumbass, she is just possessed!" Atem quickly got up with anger in his eyes. "DISTRACT HER FROM WHAT SHE IS IN SOME TRANCE NOT WATCHING SOME MOVIE AND DON'T TREAT IT LIKE ITS NOTHING!" Set glared. "Atem don't you started getting uptight with me." Carter gave a worried look as he started to back up. "Guys…let's help Kyo by not killing each other."

"SHUT UP CARTER!" both Set and Atem snapped, Atem then turned his attention to Set. "Uptight? You of all people think I'm uptight?! Says the guy who thought it was a great idea to screw with another guy then play it off as some sick joke!" Set gave a deadly glare. "You really want to go down that road don't you?"

"Set. Help. Me. Now." Set's eyes glowed an unearthly color. "YOU CAN'T COMMAND THE GODS LIKE SOME PET YOU ARROGENT BOY!"

"AND YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TREATING EVERYONE LIKE LOWER CLASS CITIZENS! YOU EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE!" Set gave a dark smirk. "Oh really? That wasn't what you said when I pounded you and you moaned like a horny whore?" Atem went quiet. His cheeks burned red. Set smirked.

"Yea you can't think of anything to say about that now can you. That is the thing with you mortals…you're too fragile in the head. That's why you still hold a grudge about my trying to start a three way with you, that's why you are so insecure about your orientation, AND THAT WHY YOU STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE PUZZLE, ABOUT THAT DAMN DAY WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS KILLED, AND ABOUT THE DARKNESS THAT ENDED YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE MENTALLY BROKEN ATEM! YOU MAY BE A LEADER BUT YOU ARE FUCKING BROKEN FROM INSIGNIFICANT STUPID LITTLE THINGS!" Atem shook his head. "Set, you're immortal. You don't see those things like mortals do. Those thing define who we are and for you to say that those things were nothing but little stupid things, that I should just shrug it off like I just scrapped my knee. Well unlike you, I didn't have the luxury of taking it easy. So yea to you its stupid, but for me those 'stupid events' are a whole lot bigger in three thousand and sixteen year." Atem turned his attention to Kyo who was started to snap out of her trance. "Uh…what happened? Why is everything so tense all of a sudden?" Atem stood up and shook his head. "Kyo are you okay?"

"Yea...are you? You look like you're ready to cr…" Atem shook his head and headed back downstairs. "I need some time to myself. Don't bother me." Kyo frowned. "What happened?" Carter sighed. "They got into a fight."

"What why?"

"Uh…you blanked out and your eyes did this weird thing and Atem was trying to snap you out of it and Set said a few things and they got into a really heated argument and well..." Set gave a shocked and upset look. "I don't know what came over me…I got…uh…" He looked over at Kyo. "Kyo whatever made you spaced out didn't want you reading into that book, not yet at least." Kyo shook her head in shock. "You think it brought out old feelings?" Set nodded. "Yea…oh shit I need to tell Atem I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself." Suddenly there was a loud thump from downstairs. Set gasped. "Oh SHIT ATEM!" the trio rushed downstairs and spotted Atem collapsed on the ground. Set rushed to his side and pressed his ear against Atem's chest. "Shit shit shit!" He sat Atem up and checked his wrists for a pulse. "Set…is this another panic attack!?"

"Yea, Atem should have been able to calm himself, it isn't like him to not take a deep breath after any argument. His heart beat is through the roof." Kyo furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait what caused it this time? The first time was the crime scene but…" Set shook his head. "Atem's memories…shit I forgot about his eidetic memory."

"What about it Set quit being so cryptic." Carter snapped. Set shook his head again. "Okay, he basically remembers every little detail in his life, including gory stuff like his mother being ripped apart by hippos, how it felt having his soul ripped apart by breaking the puzzle, and the feeling of going completely insane in the dark and isolated. I must have said a trigger in that argument and Atem didn't even catch on to the fact that he was going into a panic attack." Kyo knelt down and frowned. "Set it wasn't your fault…he was worked up cause I blacked out…maybe that caused it."

"Perhaps…" He looked over at Atem and checked his pulse again. "Okay his heartbeat is going down." Atem started to wake up. "Uhg…what the hell came over me?" Set turned red. "We had an argument…"

"No..no that shadow dragon…" everyone gave an odd look. "Shadow Dragon?" Atem frowned. "Yea…I came downstairs and some shadow dragon leaped right through me. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and you guys are…really in my space." Atem looked down and shook his head. "Damn it…my head feels like it's on air." Kyo sighed. Do you think you can get up?"

"Off course, I'm not that weak." Atem got up and dusted himself off. "Fuck..." Atem rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Okay so no more trying to read that fucking book. Especially you Kyo, Whatever that book did to you affected all of us and I don't want anything like that to happen again."


	16. The duelist Gala

Mai paced around the privet library as she translated the Mayan texts in the spell book. Some of the spells disturbed her greatly, human souls and blood was required for many of the spells. Mai thought about Atem and was worried about what Amon could do if he wanted to perform any of these spells. Mai shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Amon stormed in with a dark look in his eyes. "How much of that book have you translated little girl?"

"I got about a quarter of it translated but a lot of these pages are a little creepy."

"I don't care I just want to look at the translations." He took the book out of Mai's hands and looked through her work. He smiled at one of the pages. "Hmm…Nickida and Nemesis; Two powerful gods whom created the world. On was the creator of light while the other was the creator of darkness." Mai frowned at Amon. "What are you talking about?"

"You've never heard of their tales have you?" Mai shook her head. "No I haven't are they important?"

"It's, well I'll just give you the short version. Nickida and Nemesis were brother and sister and they created the universe with their powers of light and dark. Nickida loved her creations of light and life while her brother Nemesis was tasked with creating darkness and chaos." Mai frowned. "I remember this story in a book. But they didn't go by name. You have two dragons. One of light and one of darkness. The Dragon of light gave the villagers knowledge of magic but when the villagers abused the dragon of Light powers. She became bitter and took away the knowledge of magic and the dragon of darkness took over. The Dark dragon demanded a sacrifice until a young warrior came and with the help of the Dragon of light. Saved the young woman and became the ruler of the kingdom." Amon smirked. "The story that inspired the story of St. George and the dragon. I'm surprised you knew about that." Mai frowned. "My sister told me that story when we were in the orphanage. It would put me to sleep." Amon sighed as he looked over to the sighed. "I use to do the same for Atem when we were little. He loved the story of the sailor and the serpent." It was at this moment, Eric came in, waving a letter in his hand. "Hey we need to get ready for tomorrow! It's the annual duelist Gala before the tournament and it is to be held at the Kaiba manor." Amon frowned "Fine but Mai will be here with me."

"Uh…okay…fine." With that Eric walked off and left Amon and Mai alone.

"HEY GIRLY BOY WHERE ARE YOU AT?" Set called out as he lugged around a gown in his hands. Atem, who was reading the newspaper, narrowed his eyes behind his reading glasses with a suspicious air as Set walked by. "Set, can I see that dress?"

"Hu uh…sure. But why would you…"

"Just curious." Set sighed as he showed off the pastel pink gaudy dress. Atem cringed at the sight of the puffy monstrosity. "That's why Kyo is hiding Set, that dress is hideous." Set frowned at Atem's criticisms "I'll have you know this is the top fashion in France. They had runway models showing this style off." Atem sighed. "Set, Kyo won't wear that. It's…well it's pink and very big." Set smirked. "Kyo is a short, big boned, busty, curvy girl. Something that accentuate those curves you dig so much would really bring out her inner woman."

"Says the gay god. Look I think less pink and sleeker, you know a more modern look." Set pondered this idea and smile. "I see your point. Okay but to do that I will have to borrow your cape 'kay?" Atem's eyes grew large out of panic. "Set that cape is a three thousand year old relic! You wouldn't dare turn that into a…"

"NO, geez I'm using it as a reference for the color." Atem breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh…okay sorry I just got a bit…"

"I understand babe, your father gave that cape to you from Greece a month before he passed away." Atem turned slightly red. "Yea…just be careful with it. I was going to use that for…" Set smirked. "Actually I went to the afterlife for a little bit and your father suggested you use this." Atem turned red from Set's words. "You got to speak to my father? Did you tell him about Amon?" Set shook his head. "Not yet, I didn't want him to worry. But look at what your father sent you." Set took out a bag and pulled out a dark purple robe with white details on the sleeve and collar. Atem's eyes were edged with water as his shaky hands gently held the linen robe. "This is…father's robes, Set…you…I…I don't know what to say Set." Set placed a hand on Atem's shoulders. "Atem, Your father is really proud of you. He and your friends misses you but they are all cheering you on. So your father wanted you to have this for the gala tonight. He knows about Kyo and he said that he wore this when he first met your mother. He hopes that this would give you a piece of home and wishes you good luck and sends his love to you." Atem gave a small sincere smile as he hugged his father's robes close to his heart. "I mustn't let him down. That was my promise to him and I always keep my promise." Atem hadn't realized that he had a few tears roll down his face as he smiled from the kind jester. Set panicked. "Atem what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Atem gave a small laugh. "haha…no I'm not upset Set. I'm just really moved by this. Thank you." Atem then pulled Set into a hug. "Thank you for this. I needed this." Set smiled and hurried off to fix up another dress. Atem hurried over to his room to place his father robes with his formal wear for the Gala. "Okay now I should be set." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." it was Kyo. "Uh…hey Atem I wanted to ask you about something and please don't get angry."

"What is it Kyo?" Kyo shuffled her feet and looked down nervously. "I uh…about what happened with the millennium spellbook…" Atem looked over with a kind look. "Kyo that is in the past don't worry about it. I have it locked up in a safe place."

"No Atem I need a way to defend myself from stuff like that and if Amon attacks again…" Atem folded his arms and gave a worried look. "Kyo where are you going with this?" Kyo took a deep breath. "Atem could you teach me Shadow Magic?" Atem's eyes grew large from Kyo's request. "Wha…You want me to teach you shadow magic?" Kyo gave a worried look. "I know you are hesitant about shadow magic and teaching me that but I need a way to defend myself against Amon, that time he attacked me, I was terrified. I thought I was done for and this was on my mind for a while." Atem furrowed his brows and sighed. "Kyo…I can't teach you Shadow magic. I don't mean that I won't, I literally can't teach you." Kyo frowned. "Let me guess cause of my psychic abilities?" Atem gave a sad look. "Y…Yea. Look Kyo I can teach you self-defense, but Shadow magic, I just can't teach you because I myself am not strong enough to teach you." Kyo sighed. "Oh…Okay then…" Atem noticed her disappointed look and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He spoke in his ancient language, catching Kyo off guard. "What did you say?"

"You are a brave woman, and I would be honored to teach you how to fight." Kyo smiled. "Thanks Atem you are the best." She gave a hug to Atem. Atem smiled and hugged her back. He looked at his watch and gasped "Oh shit…we need to get ready for the gala. Katusmi and Yorimasa won't be happy if we don't show up on time."

"Uh…right…don't tell Set that I…."

"THERE YOU ARE GIRLY MAN!" Kyo gasped as two muscular arms grabbed her, pulled her up, and dragged her away. "Set be careful will you!" Atem called out. Set smiled. "Oh don't worry she will be the Cinderella of the ball once I am done with her." Kyo gave a desperate look begging Atem to save her from Set's antics. Atem blushed and gave a small smile. "Don't worry Kyo, Set doesn't bite." Kyo gave a pouty face and flipped Atem off. "Traitor!" Atem shook his head as she was dragged out of the room by a very enthusiastic Set.

That night Atem was adjusting the robes and his formal wear. He gave a glance in the mirror and sighed. "I think people will mistake me for Indian in this get up." Carter walked in wearing a tux. "You look good Atem. A mix of modern and ancient looks good." Atem sighed as he fiddled with his bangs. "Curse this wild hair…it never seems to want to do what I want." Carter giggled as he walked up. "Need some hair ties?" Atem smiled as he took the hair ties and tied his hair back. "There that should do. Okay now let's go."

They made it to the Kaiba manor. Atem smirked at the sight of the manor. "It's the same as when Seto was here." There was people dressed up in high class clothing. Women with fancy hair dos and men with sharp tuxedos. Atem turned red and looked back down at his formal wear. "I feel out of place all of a sudden." He slightly tugged on his sleeve as Carter and he drew closer to the manor's grand entrance. "Don't worry Atem, besides you were a pharaoh. You should be use to public showings."

"Carter I hate public showings. I always feel judged." Carter nodded in agreement. "I got it. But seriously you have nothing to worry about." Atem gave a smile as they walked up to the door. The greeter was there looking through a list. "Mr. Carter Motou and Prince Atem Caito cousin of Mr. Motou and Prince of Khemet." Atem turned red at the title given to him. "Uh…" Carter quickly stepped in. "Yes my cousin is a bit shy about his title so don't be too obvious with that please."

"Uh…yes Mr. Motou. Prince Caito, the Kaiba twins would like to welcome you into their home. Please enjoy the gala." Atem gave a regal look and gave a slight bow. "Much appreciated. Oh there should be two guests under our names, A Ms. Kyo Anaki and a Mr. Set Casanova."

"Yes they are on here already Prince Caito." Atem smiled. "Okay good, I just wanted to make sure." Carter and Atem walked in and Atem gave an odd glance at Carter. "Prince of Khemet? Really?"

"Ha…well Yorimasa and I had a little fun coming up with that for your documentations. We said you've recently moved here from Thebes and that you are a prince of a small tribe called Khemet."

"Ha ha…you are very clever Carter, actually very much like Yugi. You should be proud of that." Carter blushed at Atem's comment. "Coming from you, that means a lot." They looked around the ballroom where there were duelist of high caliber. Carter pointed out the first group. Two women dressed in a harlequin like gowns and a man with a dark mask on. "That is the Harlequin clowns, they are from France the blond girl is Chanel Cloe, the brunette is Rachelle, and the guy is Ramon. They are really tough to beat so if you go up against one of them. Just be careful with their decks." Atem nodded taking note of this. "Okay and the other teams?"

"Including our team there are ten teams, some are more well-known like ours, the Scarlet dragon, and the Harlequin clowns. Others are not so well know, they are the ones you get the surprises from. It's fun to duel them. The tournament is made up of…"

"Action duels, standard duels, and Turbo duels, I got that part, and the fact you and Yorimasa think that it is a good idea for me to be the turbo duelist is beyond my understanding."

"Look the duel runners, like yours has an auto pilot function for beginners. It's not like the older runners where it took some skills because there was no auto pilot." Atem nodded. "I understand that, but I am still not comfortable with the idea." Carter smirked. "You'll do fine Atem." Just then Yorimasa came running up with a big smile on his face. "Yo! Atem, Carter!"

"Hey Yorimasa." Carter and Atem waved back. "Okay so I know you guys are going to flip. Guess who is here right now?" Atem gave an awkward look. "Uh…no clue?"

"Eric Roderick of the Rapid Rabbits. He is like the toughest turbo duelist here." Atem sighed. "and that is good because?"

"Atem, you're the King of Games! Roderick has been saying he's the king but you are our secret weapon. Nobody who you really are and if they see that you are a bad ass turbo duelist then they will shit their pants." Carter sighed. "Yorimasa that isn't really something you boast about." Atem turned red as he noticed the French duelist Ramon taking to a gorgeous woman. Her light brown hair was up in soft curls. Her dark purple gown hugged her curves in an elegant way and her eyes were the lightest green, like crystals. "I see you are eye guzzling Kyo's makeover babe." Atem glanced over to see Set looking like a rock star with his heavy kohl liner and sparkly red jacket. His pants were red and yellow vertical strips and his undershirt was the same bright obnoxious yellow with a small part of his fine chest hair peeking out. Atem turned bright red from Set's crazy outfit but he wouldn't admit that he found it sexy. "SET! WH…WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!?" Set smirked at Atem's outburst. "Oh something tells me you are turned on by my fashion statement."

"No…just...it's just really loud." Set smirked as Atem's eyes fell back on Kyo. "I never thought she could look so…so…"

"Hot? Yea I find that purple really makes her eyes pop. And the kohl liner really accents her face. She has a curvy body and you have a thing for that don't you?" Atem wanted to hide from Set's chatter. Of course he was turned on! Atem wanted to hide because he didn't want Kyo to see that he had the hots for her. Set kept pressuring Atem as he leaned in and whispered into Atem's ears. "So you wanna go say hi to her or something cause that French dude is making a move on her."

"WHAT?!" Atem's eyes darted towards the tall muscular French man from the Harlequin team talking to Kyo. Kyo looked a little uneasy as Ramon was towering over her. Atem turned red and there was a hint of frustration in his eyes. Set gasped and then smirked at Atem. "Someone's a little jealous."

"What me jealous?! Am not! I mean sure Ramon has the muscle, the height, the hair, the package, the chiseled roman god chest, even the exotic French accent. But I have something he doesn't have!" Set narrowed his eyes. "And what is that?" He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came to mind. "Ahh…uh…" Atem whole face turned bright red. "Wait right here." He darted of and took out a sheet of paper and took a deep breath. "Okay there Ramon enough flirting with Kyo. She is obviously not interested in your ass." Atem whispered the spell and headed towards Kyo and Ramon.

"Ahh…hello madam, you must be part of the Scarlet dragons team yes? The backup duelist Kyo Anaki?" Kyo gave an awkward look as this tall, muscular, blond with purple streaks, French man walked up to her with a sly smirk on his face. "Yea…I'm the back up. Why are you a backup too?"

"No I'm a turbo duelist. You know the duelist with the duel runners. I like to go fast in my duels." Kyo narrowed her eyes and backed up away from the odd duelist. "I know what a turbo duel is, that is my specialty."

"Oh really? Maybe we can get matched up if one of your guys gets disqualified."

"I'd rather they didn't get disqualified. So please just leave me alone." The man got into Kyo's personal space, "Really? So you have the hots for one of your team mates. That's dangerous." He licked his lips and Kyo grimaced at his actions. "Back Off!" suddenly a woman with sharp crimson violet eyes and tri colored hair walked up. Kyo gasped and covered her mouth. _"What the fuck!? You didn't!"_ the 'woman' gave a charming smile as 'she' walked between Kyo and the French duelist. "Ramon isn't it?" the 'woman's' voice was velvety and dark. Kyo wanted to laugh at the sight as Ramon eyes guzzled up the 'woman's' beauty. "Yes it is, So what is your name sexy?" the 'woman' leaned in with a sly smirk. "You really want to know who I am."

"Yea?" 'She' licked 'her' lips and gave a seductive look. 'She' got closer to Ramon pressing 'her' chest against his. "I am…" Ramon nodded with a stupid grin. "The one who will castrate you on the spot with a wooden spoon if you ever try to harass my friend like that again you stupid, ignorant, sexist pig!" Ramon turned pale as the 'woman' turned quickly on 'her' heels and place an arm around Kyo's shoulders. 'She' then looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh and if you thought I was a girl. You would be in for a rude surprise down stairs. Seven inches just to let you know and full of stamina. Down side is that I'm not into guys who have to compensate for their size by being total bitches." 'She' gave a wink as Ramon turned white with shock as Kyo was led away from his presents. The 'woman' leaned over, 'her' cheeks a bright red, and whispered. "Kyo don't ever let me do that again." Kyo giggled at the comment. "Atem I got to say you make very beautiful woman. Also good job on roasting him. The ass." Atem gave a small giggle as they hurried off and out of the ballroom.


	17. Tournament Opening

Once home, Atem laid quietly in bed. His hand unconsciously tracing the scar on his right side. He contemplated the murders Amon had committed. Images of gore and disembowelment flooded his mind. Then he thought back to his childhood. Amon was always a strong person, brave, and intuitive. Atem couldn't understand why Amon didn't call out for help during that hunting trip so many years ago. Maybe this could have all been avoided if he had just called out for help. But a part of him knew that it wouldn't have made a differences. Amon was taken and thought to be dead until the night after Atem's coronation. Atem shook his head as he rolled in his bed unsettled by the memories of that night, He knew his brother was really there, but nobody would believe it. "I can't think about that. I shouldn't think about it." Atem whispered as he looked towards the wall. He shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Atem slipped into a nightmare.

He ran as fast as he could. The armor weighed him down and whatever was chasing him meant to harm him. "I have to go, I can't let it catch me." He slid to a stop at a dead end. "fuck…" Atem turned around and was face to face with a menacing shadow creature. It's eyes gleamed fiercely as it licked it's chops. "You are the nameless pharaoh? What a useless thing." Atem took out his sword and glared. "What are you?"

"What do you think shadow weilder? You mortals were the ones who tainted my books! Why should I let you destroy them?" Atem frowned at the shadowy creature. The voice was definitely a female but she had a menacing presence. "What do you mean by shadow weilder?"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR CHAT FOOLISH MORTAL!" the creature snapped and snarled as she was inches away from Atem's face. He could feel the hot heavy breath from this creature. Her breath had the smell of sulfur and smoke; it was suffocating. Atem wanted to back away from the creature; He didn't want to stay so close to it. "Human…mirror of Jarindan Why do you wish to destroy the Millennium spellbooks? The books I created for the good of humanity, why are you against them?" Atem kept quiet. This creature was crazy to think that those spell books were for the good of humanity. They were horrible. The spells called for blood, for lives, Atem cannot let those books fall into the wrong hands. "ANSWER ME MORTAL! WHY DO YOU WISH TO DESTROY THE BOOKS!?"

"I wish to protect humanity. Those books you love so much are dangerous. I wish to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands again." The creature gave a heavy sigh, blowing Atem's bangs away from his face. Pale gold eyes glowed as Atem narrowed his eyes. "You feel guilt. The last person who used the books for power is your uncle. However, you speak honestly of your intentions."

"Then you will know that I must destroy those books." The shadow creature glared as Atem looked away. Something about those cruel pale eyes sent chills down his back. "Hmph I can smell your fear mortal. You will not be able to defeat Nemesis. Your friend Kyo on the other hand, she might be able to."

"LEAVE KYO OUT OF THIS!" Atem snapped. He was then thrown to the ground by the creature's scaly paws. The creature then pinned him down with it's weight and was slowly crushing him. "AHK G…GE..T OFF!"

"NO IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT NEMESIS THEN YOU SHOULD PULL THAT SWORD NOW AND STRIKE! STRIKE AND GET ME OFF MORTAL!" the breast plates groaned and screamed as the scaly claws crushed the armor. "I….I CA…HCK….N'T…BREA…..GAK…TH!" Atem screamed, his chest burned as he struggled to unsheathe his sword. "FIGHT MORTAL! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Atem grabbed his sword and swung. Blood splattered onto his face and dripped down his arms. The creature growled and buckled as the blade dug deeper into her chest. "M…mortal…you have guts…but you missed." Blood continued to drip down onto Atem. "Ghk…" his lungs tighten as the gore was smeared on his face. His stomach turned, his heart raced, and his face paled from the very sight. "I…I have to get…"

"What Mortal? Get rid of the gore…you can't handle a little blood?"

"Please…please let me…" his vision faded in and out. _"I have to calm my breathing or else."_ The creature got in his face. "You will have a panic attack…and Nemesis will take advantage of that major flaw and kill you. That is why you cannot win…and why you can't destroy the books. You're not able to." Atem took a huge deep breath and closed his eyes. "no…I will…you can't stop me." He opened his eyes again and drove the blade deep into the creature. "RAAAAR!"

"Forgive me for this…" Atem twisted the blade as the creature got off him and backed away. Tears struck Atem's eyes and rolled off his face. This wasn't him, this was someone completely different, someone darker. "Rak!" Atem forced himself to sit back up, eyes large looking into his shaky hands. "Y…you wish for me to kill Amon?" the creature smirked mockingly as she laid down. "How else do you kill a demon? Yes your 'brother' is Nemesis and when the time comes you'll have to kill him." Atem shook his head. "No…nonono….I can't…i…" all feeling left his body except for the numbness. "I…can't…"

"Atem wake up!"

"ATEM!"

"NO!" Atem shot up from his sleep his eyes large and his face wet. Atem touched his cheek with a shaky hand and realized that he was crying in his sleep. Atem looked around for whoever called his name. There was nobody. Atem sighed as he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "It was just a dream…just a dream." He slumped back on his bed and sighed a breath of relief, yet something nagged at the back of his mind. The part about Nemesis and Amon. Atem shook his head from what the creature said. " _Yes your 'brother' is Nemesis and when the time comes you'll have to kill him."_ Atem sighed as those words echoed in his head. "I won't kill Amon, There must be a way to help him." Atem then glanced over at the safe where the spellbook was kept. "I must be insane." He got up and opened up the safe. Then he snuck into Kyo's room and took her Gaelic notes. Atem then headed to the living room and opened the book. He started to read through and tried to translate what he could. He stayed up all night trying to translate the book to no avail.

Carter got up the next morning and headed through living room. He spotted Atem slummed over the coffee table, notes were scattered everywhere and his reading glasses were crooked on his face. Carter giggled at the sight. "Holy shit, Atem?" Carter walked over and sat next to the snoring Atem. "Atem…wake up…"

"Mmmm…no…i…uhg…" Atem mumbled slurred words and shifted around. Carter leaned over and moved some of Atem's bangs out of the way. "Snuk….hu…what!?" Atem shot up in a hurry. "I WASN'T NAPPING I SWEAR DAD!" Carter laughed at Atem's outburst. "Hu? Where is my…" his notes were stuck on his forehead, which fell off and handed on his lap. "Uhg…" Atem rubbed his head and took off his glasses. "Damn it...when did I fell asleep?" Carter sighed. "Uh…I guess you fell asleep while trying to translate that spellbook."

"Uhg…it's all gibberish to me. I understand Kyo's frustrations now." Atem rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and picked up the spellbook. "This damn thing kept me up all night." Carter shook his head. "Yea you picked the worst day to be restless. Today is the first day of the tournament so get your deck and lets load the duel runners onto the trailer." Atem groaned as he got up. "Damn it all, please point me to the coffee machine I'm going to need a cup." Carter laughed. "You know where Atem don't pull the forgetful act with me." Atem rolled his eyes. "Aww Carter you are so mean" He teased playfully as he stuck his tongue out. Carter giggled. "Well you did say that I wasn't like Yugi, even though I look like him. I like to think that I had inherited my great great grandmother's attitude." Atem gave a hardy laugh. "Ha ha…You do act a bit like Anzu."

With that they went upstairs where Set was giving a big fuss at something in the kitchen. "YOU STUPID RED SNAKE! GIVE ME BACK MY BACON!" Atem and Carter gave a confused look. "A red snake?" Atem gave an exasperated look. "I think I know who he's talking about." As the two boys walked closer to the kitchen, Atem spotted a pair of small fire truck red wings behind the toaster. Set look back and frowned at Atem. "Oh about time you came up stairs! That thieving little snake stole my bacon right off my plate and he is hiding out behind the toaster! He won't let me near him. The little beast snapped at me when I grabbed his tail." Set gave a pout. "You know how to control him." Atem shook his head and looked over at the stove where a plate of bacon was cooling off. "Hold on."

Atem proceeded to take a piece of bacon and got closer to the pair of tiny red wings behind the toaster. "Come on out there…I have some bacon for you." There was a tiny noise and the sound of something thumping against the metal. Out from the toaster was a head with a blue gem in the center of his horns, two mouths, and golden yellow eyes. Out of the lower mouth was what was left of the stolen bacon. Set gasped in horror. "MY BACON! YOU LITTLE THIEF YOU ATE MY BACON!" Atem smiled as he gingerly held out his hand with the strip of bacon. "You must be very hungry to maintain your form on your own Slifer. I'm sorry I haven't been able to summon you properly. I'm a little rusty in my own magic."

Slifer tilted his head as if to forgive Atem. He nuzzled Atem's hand and took the strip of bacon from him, swallowing it whole. Set scoffed at the little dragon's manors, "Ugh, Atem why is he even here? I know you didn't summon him." Atem rolled his eyes as he let Slifer perch on his shoulders; the smooth scales were cool against his bare neck. "Set be nice, Slifer must have sensed that I have been trying to summon him and came on his own free will to help us. Besides he'll make a good mascot for our team." Atem gave a warm smile as Kyo walked into the kitchen. "Hey what was all the commotion abou…" Her light green eyes grew large at the sight of Slifer around Atem's neck. "AHK WHAT IS THAT!?" Kyo took a few steps back.

Slifer screeched and sat up. He nearly fell back from Kyo's sudden outburst. Atem gave a worried look. "Whoa hold on Kyo its okay! This is Slifer, He's one of the God monsters. He won't bite you." Atem took a few steps forward, but Kyo stepped back. "Atem…that isn't normal! A real dragon is not normal in this world." Slifer then hopped off Atem's shoulder and walked up to Kyo. He gave a tilt of his head, confused by Kyo's fear. Kyo tilted her head to the side. "Slifer has taken an interest in you." Atem gave a smirk as he walked closer and picked up Slifer. "Just let him nuzzle your hand and you'll see that he isn't harmful." Kyo slowly stretched her hand out and Slifer nuzzled her palm. Then he hopped out of Atem's arms and rubbed up against Kyo's legs like a cat. Kyo then gave a girly squeal. "AWWW HE IS SO CUTE!" Atem gave a worried look as Kyo scooped Slifer up in her arms. "You guys get ready for the tournament I'll be right back." Carter and Atem gave each other a side glance. Carter shook his head. "come on let get the duel runners loaded." Atem nodded and helped Carter load the three duel runners onto the trailer. Yorimasa came over later and helped out. "Okay we have almost everyone. Where is Kyo?"

"Coming! And I have our mascot as well." Atem gasped in horror at the sight of Slifer. "DEAR GODS KYO! SLIFER IS A DRAGON NOT A BABY!" Slifer was wearing a white knitted sweater with the initials S.D. in it.

Kyo gave a childish pout and hugged Slifer close to her chest. Slifer was fast asleep against her chest. "He's my baby now! Besides it's cold out and since Slifer is a reptile, he can't regulate his body temperature like we can so I got made this sweater for him so he can stay warm." Atem face was a bright red and he bit down hard on his lower lip. Kyo gave a nervous smile. "He…hey if this is really not okay I could take it off of him." Atem gave an awkward noise, like a crack in his throat. He quickly turned around and covered his mouth. "No…don't….Ahh…ha…ha…" suddenly Atem burst out in laughter. The loudest laugh Kyo had ever heard. "HAHAHAHA MY GODS KYO I HAHAHAHA I'VE NEVER HAHAHAHAHA!" he hunched over grabbing his sides as he laughed. "Atem?!" He took a few deep breaths and stood back up. "Sorry but that is the funniest thing I have ever seen. Slifer didn't fight you on that did he?"

"No he seemed very happy with it." Atem smiled. "Okay as long as you didn't force it onto him it's fine. Just nothing to crazy and just for warmth in the winter." Kyo smirked as she hopped into the van. "Okay Sweetie." Yorimasa and Carter smirked at Atem whose cheeks turned bright red. "Sweetie?" Set wrapped an arm onto Atem's shoulders and gave a coy smirk. "Oh Atem sweetie… she called you sweetie." Atem covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Let just go…now…"

Eric Roderick was pacing the VIP box with Amon and Mai sitting on the sofa. Mai was busy translating pages and Amon was drinking a glass of dark red wine. "Roderick spot that pacing nonsense. You're the figurehead and the host of this tournament, why are you so nervous?" Eric rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I have a murderer and a kidnapped child in an arena where anyone could see. If they see me with you…I could go to jail." Amon got up from the sofa and smirked. "They will not see us. Remember I have spells that can hide us. Also up here has a bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen; we could stay overnight." Eric sighed. "Okay, okay…but you know your little bro…I mean Atem is in the tournament as well, his team is The Scarlet Dragon. He's under the turbo duelist listing." Amon gave a sharp sigh as he looked out onto the arena. "Turbo dueling? That isn't like him at all. I expected either standard or maybe action dueling but turbo dueling? I didn't expect that from him. Hey is Kyo Anaki listed in there?" Eric looked through the list and nodded. "Yea she is their backup duelist." With that Eric left the room. Amon frowned. "So she is letting Atem do all her work…well we can't have that now can we?" Mai looked up and glared. "Amon you promised that Atem wouldn't get hurt."

Amon smirked as he walked closer to the small girl. "Promise are made to be broken." Mai gave an angry glare. "I won't translate anymore of the book then." She then tossed the book to the floor and gave a dark look. Amon tilted his head and smirk. "Dear little girl, did you not see what really doing? While you were translating the book, I was observing. I watch you while translating the words. What each symbol means. The only thing I am glad I inherited from my father was the uncanny ability to remember everything. Something your people call eidetic memory." Mai shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way you could have learn the Mayan language in just a few days." Amon took out his note book and opened it to the first page. "Oh I think is very possible." Mai gasped at each note. Amon was right. He knew the language. "No…no…"

"Which also means…I can finish translating the book. So for you…I'm going to lock you up in that bedroom and you won't come out." He then scooped Mai up and forced her into the bed room and hurried out to lock the door from the outside. _"You should just kill the little heathen. She will only get in the way."_ Amon took out a dagger and frowned as the gleam of the blade reflected back his cold crimson eyes. Suddenly the eyes that stared back at him wasn't that of his own eyes, but the sunset like orbs of Atem's eyes. Those fiery orbs of light held the command of a pharaoh and anger. Amon gasped, dropping the dagger and running his fingers through his hair. "I….no…I will have to take Atem out first. He's going to figure out the secrets with two dragons."

" _He already knows of our deal Amon…He will kill you if you don't stop him first. Nickida is with him and if the dragon slayer within him awakens. He will be unstoppable."_

"Shut up! I'm in charge of my own life you damn figment of my imaginings." Amon glared up at the mirror across from him. He wasn't looking at his refection but of two images. One of his brother, with his eyes of fire and regal stance, the other of a dark shadowy creature with fire licking from its mouth. _"Which will you chose then Amon? Will you end your brother? Or will you end me, the one who granted you life, power, and immortality?"_

"RAK!" Amon smashed the mirror into tiny pieces, "I will do things my own way!"


	18. Return of the Original King

Atem paced around in his duel runner outfit. He found it a bit suffocating. "Damn I would never imagine having to wear friggin tights to duel." Set came to the garage and smirked. "Hey there sexy. That dueling suit fits you very well." Atem tugged as the sleeves and frowned. "Really? I feel like I'm suffocating in this thing. How can turbo duelist even deal with this?" Carter then came in and smiled. "Atem that is in case of any crashes on the course. This course is simple but there have been duelist who've gotten really hurt for cocky turbo dueling." Atem sighed and gave a worried look. "What about inexperienced turbo duelist such as myself? You know since I've never actually dueled on a duel runner before." Atem leaned against his bright red duel runner and sighed. "This is a death trap for me isn't it?" Set shook his head. "Babe…you're not going to die." Carter then chimed in. "Look Atem the system is simple and I've shown you the summoning styles you didn't encounter, Pendulum, XYZ, and Synchro. Also the runner has an autopilot. So you will be okay." Atem nodded. Set then gave Atem a hug to ease his nerves. "Darling, you will be okay." He then gave Atem a kiss on the cheek. "Set thanks…let's get ready."

Katsumi walked up to the VIP area where she spotted the consul men talking among themselves. One looked up and smirked. "Oh if it isn't Ms. Kaiba. Are you here to watch your team lose?" Katsumi gave a sly smirk. "Oh no…I'm here to watch my team rip your teams into tiny little shreds. They all have good duelist blood in them. Even my spare, speaking of which here she comes." Kyo poke her head into the VIP box. "Uh…Ms. Kaiba are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"First don't ever call me Ms. Kaiba…you don't work for me and secondly of course you can come in here because you are my guest as well as my duelist." Katsumi gave a reassuring smile and Kyo quietly walked in and sat down next to her. "Katsumi…why are you letting me sit here with you?" Katsumi hummed as her eyes glanced over at the consul men. She leaned over and whispered. "I want to show those idiots that they can't stop me from having a psychic duelist on my team and what better way to say fuck you than to have that very duelist here in their presence and they can't do anything about it." Kyo sighed and whispered. "So you just want to tell them that you're not easy to buy over."

"Yea…but you should also show that you are a Duelist too. Nobody should tell you that you can't be what you want because they are afraid of what you can do. That is how a true duelist is born, showing that they can be anything no matter the struggles." Kyo nodded. "Something tells me you are talking through experience."

"Yes I am. Try being a CEO of a major company when all the other CEO's sees you as nothing more than a woman, they say I ruined the Kaiba brand by running it but I've actually improved sales and expanded into the duel schools and scholarships for duelist. I know Seto Kaiba would be proud of where the company has gone, we are a household name now and the top of technological development. These idiots over there would be nothing without Kaiba Corporation." Kyo smiled and looked out at the stadium. "Thanks for giving me a chance. I know it was a super risky move for you and your company."

"It wasn't really a risky move. Carter showed me the video feed of you beating Eric Roderick and I just had to get you into our team. The only difficult thing was making it legal for you to be in. Good thing I'm good with bargaining." Kyo turned red. "Wait bargain?" Katsumi sighed. "Don't worry about it. I have a good feeling about you."

The tournament opening began and the announcer came on the stage. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE 100TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE DUEL MONSTERS BATTLE ROYAL TOURNAMENT. NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE TEAMS FIRST WE HAVE OUR WINNERS FOUR YEARS IN A ROW THE RABID RABBITS WITH THE CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM ERIC RODERICK, KAY TOREL, AND AGATHA GREENE." One by one each team was called out until the last team. Atem's team. "LASTLY IS THE UNDER DOGS! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE SCARLET DRAGONS! THE CAPTAIN IS THE GREAT CARTER MOTOU! THAT'S RIGHT WE HAVE A MOTOU IN THE TOURNAMENT, FOLLOWED BY YORIMASA KAIBA, THIS IS AN INTERESTING TURN OF EVENTS, A KAIBA AND A MOTOU ON THE SAME TEAM! LASTLY, PEOPLE GET READY FOR THE ROYAL TREATMENT AND GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO PRINCE ATEM CAITO, CARTER MOTOU'S COUSIN! PERHAPS HE'S RELATED TO THE LEGENDARY NAMELESS PHARAOH? WE'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! THAT'S IT EVERYONE THAT IS ALL THE TEAMS SO LETS SEE THE MATCH UP!" Atem looked around at the other teams, he recognized the French team and received a nasty glare from their captain. Atem leaned over to Carter. "Hey Carter what is that guy's name again?" Carter followed Atem's glare and sighed. "Ramon." Atem glared at Ramon. "Damn guy is giving me the evil eye." Carter sighed. "He's kind of a jerk."

"I can tell, he doesn't like me that much does he?" Carter gave a silly face. "Atem he doesn't like anyone. Don't take it too personal." There was a ring coming from his duel disk. "Oh hold on…what is…" Carter giggled. "Oh That's the signal to see your opponent and which duel you're dueling. also the type of dueling." Atem sighed as he logged in and pulled up his match up. "Oh shit…."

"What is it?" Atem handed Carter his duel disk. "Why, just why must I deal with dicks." There, clear as day, was Ramon's picture. "Ouch, and you're the first duel up. Shit I've should have known they would pull this shit."

"What?"

"They are trying to weed out the weak duelist from the more popular duelist. Uhg…they must be really underestimating you to put you on the first round." Atem gave a smirk, which gave his eyes a sharp, dangerous look to them. "Well time to give them a show that they won't forget."

Kyo watched in anticipation. Slifer was curled up on her lap like an oversized cat. "Katsumi. Atem's in the first round against Ramon. How do you think he'll fair given the fact that he's never turbo dueled and he's modified his deck to fit more of a XYZ magician deck." Katsumi smirked. "The student is worried for the teacher? How cute, but very naïve. Atem will beat Ramon with his hands tied and blind folded."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Anaki, Atem is and always will be the true King of Games." Then the two duelist came out on duel runners and stopped at the starting line. Slifer stirred on Kyo's lap. Kyo subconsciously scratched behind his horns and sighed. _"I have no doubts that Atem will win. Then why does something seems wrong about this?"_

Atem pulled up to the starting line and took a deep breath. _"Okay it's been a while since you've been in a tournament. But it's just a game, just a game. Nothing more nothing less._ Atem looked over at Ramon. "Hey good luck." Ramon just glared. "You were the jackass who insulted me at the gala weren't you?" Atem turned red, "I don't know what you are taking about." Atem quickly lied, not wanting to make a scene. "Hmph, You lie you cocky backwards Egyptian."

"What did you called me?" Atem's eyebrow twitched from frustration. "You heard me idiot, cocky backwards Egyptian. But you aren't fully Egyptian are you? That's actually worst since you have conflicting dirty blood." Atem was ready to hit Ramon for calling out his mixed blood, but he took a deep breath. "Your right, I'm part Greek. My mother was from Crete. But there is one thing you are missing."

"Yes? And what is that?"

"I'm going to show you up in this duel." A signal sounded and Atem took off. However, the engine cut off and the crowd started to laugh. "HEY WHAT THE HELL!?" Carter came on the headset. "Atem that wasn't the start signal!"

"What!? You're kidding me." Atem started to turn bright red from embarrassment. The announcer came on. "Seems like Prince Atem Caito got a little trigger happy but that excitement is going to penalize him so he has to give a 30 second advantage to Ramon." Atem cursed under his breath as he returned back to the starting line. Ramon gave a cocky smirk as Atem reset his duel runner. "Amateur everyone knows that there is two signals the first signal to start the engines and then the start signal itself. Even a child knows that." Atem refrain from snapping at the French man. Yet he was still upset at himself because he had forgotten about the two signals. "I'm really sorry Carter. I completely forgot about the signal rules." On the other end of the line Carter gave a small giggled. "Atem it's okay…that's a common mistake."

"Uhggg." Atem groaned as the start signal started and Ramon took off. Thirty seconds Atem waited and as soon as thirty seconds were up he took off. The autopilot kicked on and he tried to catch up to Ramon. _"I need to take that first turn to go first!"_ just then Carter cut in. "Atem ease into that turn. If you rush in headfirst you'll end up…" Carter didn't get to finish because Atem passed Ramon at a rapid speed he glanced down at his dash and the gasped. "OH SHIT!" His autopilot suddenly shut itself off as soon as he hit the turn. The duel runner squealed as it whipped dangerously close to the guard railing. "turn on turn on TURN ON!" Atem repeatedly tried to turn the autopilot. It turned on and guided the duel runner away from the danger zone while slowing it down slightly. "ATEM ATEM ARE YOU OKAY?" Carter panicked in the head set. "I….I'm alive…freaked out but alive."

"Fucking hell Atem." Carter gave a relieved sigh. Atem smirked because he had the first move. "I draw!"

 **Atem Caito: 4000**

 **Ramon Faye: 4000**

"I summon ancient Mirror knight in attack mode and play two cards face down. I end my turn." Ramon rolled his eyes "Fine I draw. I summon Harleprince to the field in attack mode. I then activate my spell card Giant Trunade to get rid of those pesky face downs. Then I will attack." Atem winced as Harleprince swung his sword across his back. "AHK!"

 **Atem Caito: 3800**

 **Ramon Faye: 4000**

Atem smirked. "Thanks Ramon you really did me a favor there." Ramon frowned, "What do you mean? You lost your Ancient Mirror knight?" Atem smiled at Ramon's confusion. "I'll show you. When Ancient Mirror knight is sent to the grave, I can summon two level four monsters to the field from my hand or deck so let me introduce you to Ancient Mirror Queen and Ancient Mirror King!" Ramon rolled his eyes. "Right and how will that help you out? Whatever I end my turn." Atem gave a dark smirk. "You're not a real duelist Ramon. You think you've won this duel before it's even started. Frankly I take offense to that."

"Those are some big words coming from a little man like you." Atem rolled his eyes. "It's my move! And I will overlay my two monsters to XYZ summon Dark Eclipse dragon!" the dragon spread its wings and took to the sky. "Now I attack your monster! ATTACK WITH SOLAR REFRATION!" Ramon screamed as his Harliprince was destroyed.

 **Atem Caito: 3800**

 **Ramon Faye: 3000**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Ramon growled as he drew his card. "I set Harleprincess in defense mode. And set three cards face down." Atem narrowed his eyes. _"Just what is he planning with those three cards? It could be a trap…or it could be a bluff."_ Atem drew a card and plotted his next move. "I play the card crystal kingdom. This helps protect my dragon against spells for three turns." He contemplated whether to attack and decided to take the chance. "DARK ECLIPSE DRAGON ATTACK HIS HALIPRINCESS!" the dragon attacked and Ramon smirked. "Oh too bad Atem, I activate my trap card Magic cylinder! You take your Dragon's Attack instead of me!"

"SHIT!" Atem yelped as the attack hit him. The duel runner croaked and wheezed as he slowed down.

 **Atem Caito: 1300**

 **Ramon Faye: 3000**

Ramon laughed as he caught up with Atem. "Look at you…you're barely holding on." Atem growled under his breath. _"Damn I'm really struggling here!"_ Atem shook his head. _"No nonono! I need to not let myself get rattled up too easily. It's a duel! A normal duel now think damn it!"_

"Okay Ramon, I play a card face down and end my turn." Ramon laughed at Atem's move. "Really? You can't duel at all you worthless half breed!" Atem turned red from frustration. This man had no right to call him half breed! Atem wanted to scream at Ramon for being ridiculous about the fact that he was mixed, so what if he's half Greek half Egyptian, this was the modern era, it shouldn't matter anymore. "Just make your move Ramon." Atem took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. _"The duel. Focus on the duel."_ Ramon smirked as he drew his card. "HA I will tune my harleprincess with capricorn dragon to summon my great Harlequin dancer! NOW ATTACK DARK ECLIPSE DRAGON!"

"I ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK!" the attack was swallowed up by the vortexes and Atem survived another attack. Ramon growled. "Fine your move." Atem drew a card and pondered his move. _"I don't want get hit again. I have those pendulum cards Carter showed me, maybe they will help me."_ Atem took two cards and smirked. "I'll use my level 3 Priestess of Iah and level 6 Priest of Ra and set the scale. I now attack your Harlequin Dancer with Dark Eclipse Dragon!" Ramon gasped out of confusion. "What why would you?"

"You know about the sun and moon yes? Ra and Iah are going to help me out. Priest of Ra helps boost Dark Eclipse by five hundred attack points while Priestess of Iah lowers your dancer's attack by five hundred during my battle phase! ATTACK!"

 **Atem Caito: 1300**

 **Ramon Faye: 2000**

Ramon growled at the attack. "Damn you little Atem!" Atem turned red and narrowed his eyes. "Where did you hear that from?" Ramon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about the little shit! I DRAW!" He drew and smirked. "Ha ha ha I'm taking you down on this turn." Atem shook his head and noticed a card up ahead. Ramon was ready to attack. "Carter…I'm going to have to do something crazy…"

"Atem….wait you're a newbie! Don't try to turn off your autopilot it's too dangerous!"

"No this will work." Atem quickly switched his autopilot off and leaned far to the right. The Duel runner wheezed as Atem stretched out his arm as far as he could. The Duel runner leaned further and further right until Atem could feel the pavement against his leg. "AHK! GOT IT!" the attack hit Atem's duel runner. The field filled with smoke and Carter gasped. "ATEM!" there was no response.

Kyo and Katsumi stood up in shock. "Oh no…Atem…" Kyo voice hitched. "We have to go down there!" Katsumi grabbed Kyo's arm. "Wait!" Her cold dark blue eyes narrowed. "My great great grandfather crossed dimensions to duel Atem. His skills were uncanny like Seto Kaiba's himself. I don't think this is over. Not that easily." Kyo watched as the smoke cleared. "You see it now don't you?" Katsumi smirked. "Ramon is screwed now that he pissed off Atem." Kyo looked around. "Uh…where is Slifer?" Katsumi gave a chuckled. "I know exactly where."

Carter narrowed his eyes as he could hear the faint echos of a duel runner but in all the smoke, he couldn't be sure if it was Atem's duel runner or Ramon's. "Atem! Atem answer me!" there was still no answer. Carter paced franticly back and fro. "Damn it, damn it damn it! Atem answer me!"

"Hey Carter…I'm alright…and I've got a show for you." Atem came speeding out of the smoke cloud followed by Ramon. "HOW ARE YOU STILL IN THE DUEL!?" Atem narrowed his eyes while he showed the card he snagged. "Evasion lets me target an attacking monster and negate its attack." Atem smirked. "And it's my move Ramon! I transfer my two priests to the main field and sacrifice my three monsters to summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" the skies darkened and lightning struck around Atem. His crimson violet eyes burned fiercely as Slifer swooped down in his fearsome glory. Bright red wings brought strong gusts of wind throughout the whole stadium. Ramon stared up in pure fear as Slifer growled a deep growl. "I…f…forgive me! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!" Atem sensed Ramon's fear and sighed. "I won't attack this turn." Slifer tilted his head out of confusion. Atem gave a shy smile. "Slifer don't worry. I just don't want to give the man a heart attack." Ramon then stopped his duel runner. "I can't defeat that monster…it has five thousand attack and on your next turn he'll have six thousand attack. I surrender." Atem came to a stop and gave Ramon an angry look. "What?! You're just going to quit! Why!? If you want to hold on to your duelist pride you would give it your all even if it looks bad!" Ramon gave a dark look. "Tch…I surrender."

 **Atem Caito: 1300**

 **Ramon Faye: 2000 (surrendered)**


	19. Stepping up to the plate

Atem took off his helmet and got off his duel runner. He tilted his head as he walked up to Ramon. "Ramon? Hey are you okay?" Ramon gave off an odd feeling, cold and dark. Atem placed a hand on Ramon's shoulder. He was tense. "Ramon…say something…what's wrong." Atem didn't noticed Ramon slipping his hand into his jacket. "How funny…the victor caring so much about the loser." Atem shook his head. "It's not about winning or losing, Dueling is about having fun no matter the outcome." Ramon gave a dark chuckle. "You wouldn't be saying that so easily." He then placed a hand on the back of Atem's neck and yanked him close to whisper in his ear. "Since this is the last duel you'll ever duel, Little brother." Atem's eyes grew large and he pushed away. Ramon whipped out a pistol. **BANG!** Everything moved in slow motion. The crowd screams sounded distant, Carter throwing his head set and jumping the fence to hurry to Atem's side was slowed. Atem gasped as he placed his hand over his left shoulder. His shoulder was sticky and warm from blood. His left arm was completely numb. "Shit….shit,shit,shit!" Atem collapsed to his knees. The color drained from his face as he fell back.

"ATEM!" Kyo screamed and rushed out the VIP box, Katsumi followed closely behind. Kyo's heart jumped to her throat. _"He was shot oh shit! Atem was shot!"_ Kyo got to the gates that leads to the duel field but the two guards stopped her. "This isn't your concern ma'am!" Kyo growled. "THIS IS MY CONCERN I AM HIS TEAM MATE AND I MUST GET PAST HERE!" the female guard narrowed her eyes. "You're listed as a backup so you are not allowed…" Katsumi stormed up to the two guards. "She has my authority to come with me to make sure that my duelist is okay and getting the proper medical attention! Now let us through!" the male guard sighed. "We are under order of the councilmen, we are not to let sponsors through. Kyo noticed the dark look Katsumi gave. "Fine…but if Atem Caito dies, I will make sure you two lose your jobs! Kyo come with me." Katsumi turned on her heels and quickly walked away. "Katsumi wait up what about Atem?"

"We'll meet up with Atem at the hospital." Kyo frowned. "Okay."

Set, Carter, and Yorimasa hurried over to Atem. "ATEM ATEM!" Set was the first to reach Atem he scooped him up to a sitting position. "Atem Atem wake up!"

"Uhg…Set…what…" Atem's voice hitched as he talked. Set moved Atem's bangs out of his face. "Hush now Atem. I'll heal you just don't strain yourself." Atem nodded. "'Kay…" Set placed a hand on his shoulder and a light glowed from him. "AHHHK SET STOP!" Atem pulled away from Set. "I…AHHK." Atem hunched over tightened his grip on his shoulder. "My…my shoulder, I think it's broken." Set frowned. "Let me try again." Set tried to heal Atem again. "RAAAAAK!" Set backed up as Atem tried to settle his breathing, which was ragged. "Atem it isn't broken…it's shattered." Atem shook he tried to lift his left arm. "AHK…YOU THINK, I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM!" Atem cried out. Carter and Yorimasa knelt down. "Atem calm down the medics are on their way right now." Set took Atem's left hand gently. "Just tell me if you can feel this okay. I need to make sure no nerves are damage." Atem nodded. Set pressed down on Atem's fingers. "Ahgg…I feel it…" Set nodded. "Good no nerve damage. You're not dizzy or feeling nauseous are you?" Atem shook his head. "No…no nausea, but I am really dizzy." The medics came with a stretcher. Set look up at the medics and frowned. "I think he has internal bleeding in his shoulder and his collar bone and shoulder blade is shattered." The medics nodded. "Thank you for your input sir. We'll take it from here." One medic set up the stretcher, while the other medic bandaged up Atem's shoulder and stabilized his arm. They both lifted Atem up and onto the stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance that pulled up onto the Duel track. Set turned to Carter and Yorimasa. "You guys worry about the tournament. I'll give you updates on Atem's condition okay." Carter nodded. "Okay." Set hopped up into the Ambulance and sat down next to Atem, his face was pale and dark circles formed under his eyes. "Set…I…"

"Easy Atem…we are heading to the hospital now…just stay strong." Set placed a hand over Atem's hand. Atem nodded. "Set…I'm scared…I'm really scared." Set gave a worried look. He has never seen Atem like this before. "Atem you're going to be okay…the doctors will patch you up good as new. Nothing to worry about." Atem nodded while biting his lower lip. "I should have seen this coming…how…how could I not…uhg." Set tighten his grip on Atem's hand. "Atem don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that Ramon would do that. You were concerned because he threw the match. Hell any true duelist would have done the same."

"Set…it hurts…it really hurts…and I'm so sorry for causing any trouble or…" tears stung his eyes. "For causing…things to happen…" Set furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion. "Atem what are you talking about?"

"I hated how we broke up Set…and I know we can't be together again…but I…if I caused you to…shit I…." Set shook his head. "Atem it wasn't your fault for our break up…that was my fault because I was the dumb ass who had a fling."

"No…I…." Atem sounded exhausted. His breathing was ragged. Set rubbed Atem's hand. "Look I know your…we…." Set thought back on when Atem and he were dating. The way Atem smile would brighten the world, the way his eyes seemed to glow in the light, and the way his lips felt against his skin. Set closed his eyes and remembered that night. The night he threw it all away.

Atem had went out to get food from the market and Set wanted to romance Atem. He had went out to get the best wine and instead, started to chat up the winemaker. "Hey there Set, you want to sample the red wine. It's the best so far." Set smiled. "No I really must get going my boyfriend will be getting home soon." The winemaker smirked. "Oh really? So this is for him right? A romantic night for the two of ya'?"

"Of course." The winemaker smiled then. "Okay you know what…I hand will deliver the wine to the lucky man." Set gave a bright smile. "That's a great idea!" they headed back to Set's home and Set poured himself a full goblet of wine. "Okay so Atem should be home in about an hour." Set chugged down his goblet and smirked. "Hey your gay or bi yes?" the wine maker blushed. "I'm gay yes but why…"

"Well Atem and I have never done a three way…obviously I'm asking for your consent if you want to join in." the winemaker blushed. "Oh well I uh…yea sure." Set smiled. "Great!" without thinking Set pulled the winemaker close and kissed him. The next thing Set remember was that the two of them were in bed naked and making out. The door unlocked and opened and Atem had walked in on the two of them. "S…Set?!" Set looked up from what he was doing and gasped. "ATEM! Uh this isn't what it looks like…" shock turned to rage in those crimson violet eyes. "ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!? DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!?" Set quickly got up and hurried over to Atem. "Nononono! Atem I wanted to have a three way and I thought that we….uh…" Atem took a step back shaking his head. "Is this some sort of sick joke? DO YOU TAKE THIS AS A JOKE?!" Set growled and grabbed Atem by the upper arms and pulled him close. "OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD YOU…"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING DOG SET! A FUCKING CHEATING…" Set pinned Atem against the wall forcefully and crashed his lips against Atem's mouth. One of Set hand's slipped into Atem's linen kilt while his other hand tried to undo Atem's golden belt. This was the last straw for Atem. He bit down harshly on Set's tongue and then punched him across the face, knocking Set back. He looked up with a shocked look. Atem's eyes were dark. "Set… you dare sleep with another man and then try to force me into having sex with you right afterwards! That's it Set!" Set looked up with pleading eyes. "W…Wait Atem I didn't mean to do that!" He quickly got up and grabbed Atem's hand, but Atem yanked his hand away and Atem stormed out the house.

Set chased after Atem out to the house. He blacked out for a few minutes until he woke up on top of Atem with his hands tightly around Atem's throat, he was clawing at Sets arms and hands. "G…stop…" Atem rasped, the way his eyes looked, they were filled with fear and alarm. Set quickly released Atem and backed away. Atem gasped and coughed as he filled his lungs with much needed air. He looked back up at Set with hatred in his eyes. Atem quickly got up and ran off with nothing to say. That was the last time Set talked to Atem before going to the living world to help.

The heart monitors sounded and the medics shove Set out of the way, knocking him out of his thoughts. "He's going into cardiac arrest get the Defibrillator out now!" she then proceeded to rip Atem's duel suit to reveal his chest. Set panicked. "What's going on!?" the medic took the defibrillator paddles and placed against Atem's chest and a shock ran through him. "ATEM WAKE UP PLEASE." After a minute Atem's eyes fluttered opened. "Uhg…" the medic hooked up an IV and blood into Atem's arm. Set got next to Atem and grabbed his hand. "Damn it Atem don't scare me like that!" Atem just nodded as they pulled into the hospital and opened the ambulance doors. The medics rushed Atem into the operation room. Set followed closely until a medic stopped him. "Sorry mister Set but this is as far as we can let you go. Operation room is off limits to visitors."

"but!..." the medic didn't stay to let Set question and she hurried off leaving Set alone in the waiting room. "No…nonono!" Set paced around, running his fingers through his flaming hair. Tears threaten to spill. Set thought back to that night. _"That happened about seven months ago…Atem blamed himself for that night seven months ago and I couldn't see that! How could I have not seen that!"_ he remembered seeing Atem a week later from a distance while coming back from the market. He seemed happy at first and at the time Set hadn't paid much attention. He was just angry that Atem broke up with him. However, Set remembered noticing that Atem's face was a little thinner than normal and that his eyes looked exhausted. "I was an idiot!" Set murmured to himself. _"The signs were right there! Clear as day and I was too wrap up…blaming…him…"_ Set felt hot tears roll down his face. _"I blamed him because I was mad. And he felt my anger at him for that long…no wonder he didn't want me near him…he thought it was his fault"_ Set then sat down in one of the chairs. "Just pull through this Atem…please don't die."

Kyo and Katsumi arrived at the hospital and found Set. "Set…where is Atem at right now?" Katsumi asked. Her eyes still held a cold glare. Set frowned. "He's in surgery right now…his collar bone and shoulder blade was shattered. He also had internal bleeding. He almost died on the way over here. His heart stopped for a minute, but the medics started his heart again." Kyo could tell that Set was crying. "Set…Atem is going to be okay...he's tough, hell he's super strong and he'll pull through this." Set nodded. "Right…I know he'll pull through it's just…I'm scared for him." Kyo nodded. "I understand." Kyo sat down and Set noticed the look she wore on her face. She was really scared. "Hey…uh Kyo."

"Yea Set?"

"When Atem is out of surgery…you should tell him how you feel about him." Kyo tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a God. I know things and you little dove love Atem. Well he loves you too." Kyo turned red. "No…nono he's…I'm not his type. I'm just a poor duelist. I wouldn't be a duelist if it wasn't for Atem." Set shook his head. "Mortals you just don't get it do you? When you love someone and that person obviously has the same feelings for you…you show it." After two hours of silence, the surgeon walked out with a serious look on his face. "Mr. Set, Ms. Kaiba." Katsumi narrowed her eyes. "What is Atem's condition?"

"He's lucky he's able to use his left arm still. The bullet nicked an artery but we were able to stop the bleeding on time. We also had to reconstruct his collar bone and his shoulder blade, but for the next few days, he'll have to stay here. Just to make sure there are no complications from the surgery." Katsumi nodded. "Okay…give him the best care you have to offer. What room is he in right now?"

"Room 213, he's going to be a little dazed but he was talking and awake when he left the operation room. You know I'm surprised he came out of the surgery talking, a little loopy from the meds but talking none the less." Everyone hurried to room 213, there Atem was lying on the bed. His head propped up on a pillow and his left arm secured in a sling. "Hu?" Atem looked over at the door and gave a small smile. "H…Hey…I didn't think I'd have guests. haha" Set, Kyo, and Katsumi looked at each other. "Atem how are you feeling?"

"Uh…I'm feeling…uhm…fuzzy? No I feel like I'm flying high." Set shook his head. "Damn it Atem…they have you really doped up don't they?"

"I guess…I just remember blacking out. Man the sky is a really pretty blue today, Like a aquamarine. " Set sat down on the edge of Atem's bed. "You were shot and the doctors say that you're very lucky to be alive. The bullet nicked an artery in your shoulder…your lucky you didn't bleed out."

"Really? ha...that makes for a funny story." Kyo then sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Uhm…Atem…uh…." Atem tilted his head out of confusion. "What's wrong Kyo?"

"You know you won't be able to duel…I'll have to take over in your place." Atem smiled. "You got it Kyo." Kyo couldn't ignore the shadows under Atem's eyes. He looked exhausted, then again being shot does that to anyone, even pharaohs. Atem gave a sad look. "Don't worry too much about me Kyo….I'll be fine."

"Yea cause getting shot is just a walk in the park isn't it? Atem we are going to worry whether you like it or not." Atem gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry about me…" he then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You know….those ceiling panels have funny shapes in them…Ha..haha…" Atem closed his eyes and hummed. Kyo and Set looked at each other. "Yea…he's high as a kite right now." Set gave a small laugh. "I'm going to call Carter and give him and Yorimasa the good news." Katsumi nodded. "I'll make sure the doctors knows that you will be under my care." Kyo didn't want to be left alone with Atem but they gave her no choice. "Hey Kyo…there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Atem moved over to the side to give Kyo space to lay down next to him. "Just sit right here, I want you close by." Kyo sat down stiffly next to Atem, her heart was caught up in her throat. Atem was just a little goofy from the pain meds, she shouldn't take this too seriously, he's just talking, Kyo thought to herself about it. "Kyo…you are…well I'd be lying if I said you were the first person to make my heart skip a beat but…this feeling…it's different than with Set." Kyo turned red. "Atem where is this going?"

"Nothing crazy, just…I know you can do your best. With the dueling, I can sense that you will do great things." Kyo sighed. "You are just saying that, I've seen how you duel. It's like a dream with your moves, you're a surreal duelist Atem, a legend. How can I do well? Even with my training…I've only won a handful of duels and I…" Kyo glanced away. "I can't compare to you…" Atem furrowed his eye brows. He placed a hand under Kyo's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Kyo blushed madly, this was the closest they have ever been. Atem's eyes captivated Kyo, those fiery orbs seemed to shimmer brightly, even in the poor lighting in the hospital room. They were serious, yet soft as well, had they always seems so conflicting? Atem face had a shy smile. "Kyo, I wouldn't have trained you if I didn't see a duelist behind your pretty light green eyes." Kyo blushed. "You really have put a lot of faith in me, but why? I was just a stubborn rude girl when we first met." Atem's eyes shimmered as he rested his forehead against Kyo. "Kyo…I was sent by the Gods do destroy the spellbooks but they also sent me to find you as well not only to help me…but to help you."

"Help me? How…Atem you're not making any sense."

"You have powers that you don't understand. Just like how I had powers that I still don't understand. But people with the same abilities are being discriminated against and it is your job your duty to make them see the light. That's why the gods sent me down to help you. You are strong, stronger than you give yourself credit to and if I have to be your sword and shield to help you regain balance in this crazy world then so be it. I am willing to be your right hand; that is why I trained you. You have the heart of a strong and benevolent leader, you have strength and courage to stand up for what is right, to protect the innocent lives that are threatened by your higher ups. However it is your choice to stand up, do you have the courage to stand up…or are you content with this life?" Atem backed away from Kyo's face he held on to the little silver pendent around his neck. "As Pharaoh…I had to stand up for my people. I gave up everything, even damned myself to protect them from Zorks powers and if I had the chance to redo my choices and actions leading up to that faithful day I would do it all the same." Kyo fiddled with a strand of her ashy brown hair and turned red. "I…I think I understand what you are getting at. You want me to be brave even if everyone looks down on me. That was what you were trying to teach me in our duels, don't rush choices…think things through, follow your heart yet don't be guided by anger. All of it was leading up to this wasn't it?" Atem nodded with a smile. "Yea…I wanted to make sure you didn't make the same mistakes I did. So when I tell you that I have faith in you when you duel. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"And if I fight hard enough…I will be able to get my sister back from Amon."

"You are getting it now. I think something in your eyes changed." Kyo furrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?" Atem cupped her face and narrowed he eyes, studying Kyo's face. "I see a warrior in your eyes. It's like I told Yugi many years ago when we were linked together, He had the heart of the Pharaoh…and I watch him become a pharaoh in his own right. I'm proud of that. You have that same type of aura around you, not a Pharaoh but…something even stronger but good hearted." Atem gave a light hearted laugh and let go of Kyo's chin. "Well I'm going to take a cat nap…my head is spinning and my shoulder feels like crap. You'll be okay while I sleep right?" Kyo smiled. "Yea I'll just chill out…but tomorrow you better watch the tournament on T.V. I would be offended if you didn't." Atem rolled his eyes. "Yea I would definitely miss the chance to see my student kick ass." Kyo smiled at Atem's sarcasms. "Good thing you still have your sense of humor." But Atem didn't say anything, already fast asleep from the pain meds. Kyo looked out the window and sighed. _"I have to be strong…not only for Mai and Atem…but for everyone in the city. I will prove to them a psychic can duel and that people of all parts of life should be allowed to duel! I promise Atem, I will step up!"_


	20. Welcome to the show Kyo

That night Kyo had paced around in the living room. _"I'm actually going to duel tomorrow. Duel against some top pros."_ Kyo sighed as she sat down on the white sofa and propped her feet on top of the table. She then noticed the spellbook on the table. "Oh lord…Atem must have been trying to translate it." She picked it up and narrowed her eyes as she inspected the cover. "Hu…Atem wouldn't want me to read through this and after last time…I don't need any more weird magic shit." However, Kyo got really curious as to what was inside. She could read it because it was written in ancient Gaelic. "I could help out if I look through it."

Kyo opened the book cautiously to the first page and started to read. The further into the book she read the creepier the book got. It was full of spells that require blood sacrifices, hexes, and curses. "Oh god…I can see why Atem would want to get rid of this thing. This shit is creepy." Her eyes then fell on one spell in particular. It was different than the other spells, it didn't ask for blood or any souls. Just a Raven's feather and the summoning seal. Kyo felt her curiosity build in her. She got up and grabbed one of the black feathers from the floral arrangement and a marker. _"Should I really do this? Atem would be angry with me if I actually used a spell from this book."_ But Kyo could just sense that this spell wasn't demented or evil. She drew the seal in the palm of her hand. Luckily for Kyo, it was a simple seal to draw just three swirls that form a triangle in the center. She held her hand out in front of her with her palm facing the ceiling. Kyo then balanced the feather in her hand. "let's see if this works." The feather floated up in the air and sparks flew from it.

"WHOA!" Kyo wanted to back up but couldn't pull her eyes away from the light. The heat in her hand burned, searing through her hand like veins of fire coursing through her. "Ngh!" Kyo cringed as the same seal was burned into the floor in front of her. The room ached and groaned from the surge of energy circling her. Kyo shielded her eyes as a form appeared in front of her. "You dare summon me!?"the voice was unreal, like from a dream, rich like honey yet feral like an animal. "I…I didn't mean to be rude…but your…you're a little bright." Kyo quietly said as she kept her eyes covered. Then the lights dimmed and Kyo slowly uncovered her eyes. There standing in front of her was a tall dark woman, her eyes like melted gold and her thick curls were snow white and looked as if it was the source of the light. The biggest thing about this woman was that she had two ivory horns spiraling from her head and in-between them was a silver disk with a dark blue crescent moon embedded into the disk. "I ask again…why did you summon me?"

"I didn't know it was going to summon some Maleficent cosplayer!" Kyo retorted angrily. The woman's eyes glowed with a fury that was intimidating. "Then release me from my seal so I can destroy you for summoning me mortal." Kyo jumped from the dragon lady's cold words. "No…I'm not going to let you out to kill me just answer my question…who are you? Are you Nickida?"

"Of course, I would think you would recognize my voice. Especially since I kept Nemesis from raping you."

"I owe you my thanks for that…but you also were the one who sent Atem into a panic attack after…" Nickida glared, "I don't need any shadow wielder poking his nose in My books."

"But I've been reading your book and it's full of horrible spells. Why would you want to keep them?"

"They didn't start out like that. But I can't let you mortals keep them to yourselves and your pharaoh friend is one of those people." Kyo growled. "Atem isn't like that…wait why are you even in this book, your summoning spell is the only one that wasn't dark. Why is that?" Nickida gave a frown. "In hopes that someone was worthy enough to summon me…only the one who could see the spell can summon me…your friend will only see a blank page but I am surprised that a weakling like you was able to see the spell."

"I'm not a weakling!"

"Your no Jarindan either! Sadly this text is chocked full of my brother's nasty punishing spells for those greedy enough to use them." Kyo sighed. "Are you saying that these books originally had good spells?" Nickida nodded. "So how did they turn dark then?" Nickida gave a dark look. "You humans got greedy, more power, more land, you humans always want more…you never give anything to save one other. But the one thing that degenerated my books was the vengeance one of you would take on one another." Kyo shook her head. "Not all humans are like that."

"I find that hard to believe, I've watched in horror all the terrible crimes you committed to one another. So I've lost faith in Humanity frankly." Kyo frowned and sat on the ground in front of Nickida. Nickida growled a deep animalistic growl. "Why are you sitting human? Do you really wish to test my patience?"

"No…I'm just thinking. If you hate mortals so much…why did you save me?" Nickida frowned and crossed her arms. "I do not wish to answer that ridiculous question."

"You do care. Anyway since I summoned you that means I can control you yes?" Nickida gave a sickening look. "I wish it not true but yes…you command me."

"Then I know what I want to do. I want you to make sure that Atem and Mai are safe and unharmed. Actually include Katsumi, Carter, Set, and Yorimasa in that as well." Nickida gave a horrid look. "You are a cruel one Anaki! Why would you want me to protect those humans?"

"Because they mean a lot to me and I don't want them to get hurt," Nickida growled. "You don't understand these things, do you. I only serve you because you summoned me. I can't do anything for them." Kyo pouted. "oh…so you can't help me at all…I should just end this meeting altogether." Nickida frowned. "However…I can assist you in your duels…as a monster card."

"What? Why?" Nickida gave a smirk, one that made her look more dragon-like. "I sense something familiar with you…so I will be willing to help but abuse my assistance and I will lash out and bite your head off." Kyo pondered this. "Uh…Okay fine." Nickida held out her hand. "Then it is a deal." Kyo took Nickida's hand and darkness enveloped her.

"AHK!" Kyo sat up in bed and frowned it was midnight. "Hu…it was just a dream…yea?" She looked down at her hand and sighed. "calm down, it's just a dream." With that, Kyo lied back down and fell back asleep.

Atem wasn't as lucky with sleep. He couldn't stand the light that flooded in from the hallways, also the sling kept him awake and annoyed. _"If I don't get some sleep I'm going to go nuts!"_ Atem thought angrily to himself. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed. He didn't want to stay in this sterile hospital, he wanted out. "Uhg…" He then looked over at Set who was asleep in the chair. _"He's not going to protect you little Atem."_ Atem jumped at the cold voice and noticed the dark figure standing over the end of the bed. His dark red eyes were emotionless and cold. His skin was gray like the dead. Atem was frozen in fear from this stranger. "Wh…who are you?" his voice was tight in his throat as the words were forced out of his lips.

 _"I am your worst nightmare, your greatest fears, your deepest weakness."_ Atem wanted to run but he was frozen to his bed. This grim creature gave a dark smirk. _"You should be terrified Pharaoh Atem, for you have a target on your back."_

"I'm not afraid of you…" Atem's heart flew up to his throat as the dark man loomed over his bed. His red eyes were emotionless and the more Atem stared into them, the colder he felt. _"Oh but you are. It's written all over your eyes. Fear…body numbing fear, You want to run, you want to hide, curl up like a little child and hide from the darkness you've endured. But You can't. You can't hide from me."_ Atem pushed himself against the headboard as a cold dead hand reached up and stroked his cheek. _"Such warm flesh. The blood in your veins is lively and flowing. I wish I had such lively pulse."_

Atem pushed the cold hand away from his face. "Leave me alone!" Then Atem looked over at Set. "Set…SET HELP!" but Set didn't wake up, instead he fades away. "SET SET!" the shadowy man was inches from Atem's face and he gave a sick smirk flashing his white fangs. _"You can't save them. You can't save anyone."_ He grabbed Atem's throat with his dead hands. "L…LET ME GO! LET GO OF MY THROAT!" Atem felt helpless as he clawed at the dead hand with his right hand, digging his fingers into the shadowy man. _"You couldn't save you, father…"_ Atem looked to the side as another figure formed from the shadows, his father. "F…Father?!" the look in his father's eyes disturbed him. They were hollow. _"and your mother…you let her die in the river."_ On the other side of the bed, the form of his mother appeared, her white linen dress was covered in blood and her eyes were the same emotionless hollow eyes as his father. "MOM?! PLEASE….I'M SORRY!" Atem cried out in fear. The dead cold hand tightens its grip, making it hard to breathe. Forms of people Atem knew and were close to appeared with the same emotionless expression. "PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M SORRY I LEFT THE AFTERLIFE! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" the forms just stood there looking over this monstrous man on top of Atem with his hand squeezing the life out of him. _"I love the feeling of your pulse, life…your life force is intoxicating."_ He pressed his lips against Atem's throat, against his pulse. "STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! DON'T KISS ME!" Atem screamed in panic, he couldn't fight back and he was terrified.

The shadowy man gave a chilling low laugh. _"Hahaha…I enjoy your fear. I will enjoy breaking such a strong willed spirit."_ He then licked slowly from Atem's pulsing vein to his earlobe. _"I lust for you Atem, I lust for your dead spirit."_ Atem felt a nauseating knot in his gut as this horrible creature whispered unspeakable thing into Atem's ear. He wanted to scream, anything to get this man off, but his throat was dry and tight. "Pl…please…let me…go…" suddenly a familiar feeling was against his shoulder. Cold hard metal pressed against his shoulder. The grey-faced man gave a cold gentle kiss on his cheek. _"Soon all that you love will be gone and it will be your fault."_ **BANG!**

"ATEM ATEM WAKE UP!" Set was trying to get Atem to wake up from his fit. "AHK…" Atem screamed and up quickly. He buried his face with his hand and pulled his knees close to his chest. Set could see Atem shaking violently, panting and gasping. "Atem…Atem calm down. It was just a nightmare, your safe Atem." Atem was still shaking violently, "I…I…" Set pulled Atem close into a hug and rubbed his back. "Calm down…calm down and tell me what happened sweetie." Atem just leaned against Set's shoulder. He was starting to calm down. "Sorry….I must have been in a horrible fit."

"Ya think? You were thrashing about in your sleep." Atem nodded as he rubbed his neck. "Just a dream…it was just a dream," Atem repeated these words restlessly. Set sighed. "That's right it's just a dream it wasn't real."

Eric paced around in a fit knowing that Amon was behind this attack on Atem. He was disgusted at Amon for the disgusting thing he made Ramon do to Atem. To shoot someone just out of the blue like that was just horrible. He then thought back to Mai. She was still trapped here and Amon could hurt her since he's translated the second book. "Oh…if she stays here…she would be killed." Eric continued to pace around in a nervous fit. "I can't let her stay…but if I helped her then I'll be hurt…but she'll be hurt if I left her here…but…AHH!" Eric screamed at his frustrations as he rushed out the door. "I CAN'T STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER!"

"It is day two of the tournament and the duelist is just dripping with fighting spirit! Those of you who were here yesterday knows that our first victory, Prince Atem Caito, was badly injured yesterday, however, he is recovering well in the hospital and the duelist dueling in his place is the wonderful underdog, KYO ANAKI!" the announcer called out before the next rounds of duels. Carter sighed as Kyo fidgeted with her outfit. "Don't be so fidgety, it will be fine."

"Carter…I'm getting weird glares." Carter looked around and noticed the unfriendly looks Kyo was receiving. The whole stadium whispered and pointed at Kyo and the word psychic was thrown around like a curse word. Carter gave her a sad look. "I know this is going to be tough but…"

"No…I won't take this." Kyo walked over to the announcer. "Excuse me, ma'am, may I say a few words?"

"Uh sure go ahead." She handed over the mic and Kyo took the center stage. The stadium went quiet and Kyo thought over her words carefully. "I know I'm a psychic and being a psychic is well…intimidating to people. But I want to say that I don't want people to be afraid of what I am. Here, standing in front of you, I am a normal duelist and I ask to respect my friend, Prince Atem, by giving me a chance." Kyo's words were calm and collective. She thanked her audience and handed the make back to the announcer. Carter gave Kyo a small smile. "That was a good little speech."

"I just hope they give me a chance."

"Well let's see who you're facing off against." Kyo looked up her opponent and frowned. "Alex Liddle of the dark dreamer's team." Carter nodded. "Oh they were really good yesterday but I think you can beat them." Kyo gave a nod. "Right." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"Atem…just watch, I will duel and make you proud. I will become the duelist you told me I can be. For you and for my sister!"_


	21. Kyo and the Mad Hatter

**MG: Hi everyone, I'm just wanting to let you guys know that in this duel is it a mix of cards I've made up and real life cards. I didn't want there to be too much confusion about whether the cards are real or not. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, Atem wake up…the tournament is starting." Set gently nudged Atem to wake him up. "Uhg…what?"

"Are you feeling a bit better? I know you had a really rough night last night. But you crashed right after whatever nightmare woke you up, to begin with." Atem rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, Sorry I don't even remember what I got so worked up over."

Set rolled his eyes. "Eidetic memory failing you now?" Atem gave a playful punch against Sets shoulder.

"No! It only works with real life, although lately I've been a bit loopy so yea it's failing me on a nightmare I probably don't want to remember." Set nodded in agreement.

"Yea you're right. You were really shaken up. Maybe the nurse can give you a lower dosage of medications because I think that is dragging up bad memories. Like your time in the puzz…"

"I don't want to talk about that Set. Let's just cheer everyone on in today's round of events."

"Fine but look Atem, you don't have to be ashamed about your PT…" Atem gave a frowned.

"Set…I don't have PTSD, it was just a nightmare."

"But you've always avoided confined spaces and heavily covered riverbanks when we were dating. I can't count all the times you've woken up screaming because of a nightmare, that's when you fall asleep…you've never fallen asleep before me, except after sex. I just did my research and all signs point to PTSD."

Atem sighed. "I don't have PTSD, I refuse to believe that I have a disorder." With that Set decided to leave Atem alone and turned the television on.

"Hey look Kyo's match is up next. Her opponent is Alex Liddle from the Wonderland team."

Atem frowned as he looked up Alex Liddle on the laptop. "It says here that Liddle is a trickster…He is going to be tough for Kyo to beat."

"Hu? Why are you so negative now?" Atem shook his head.

"No, his deck is very tricky. Kyo is very direct with her dueling, so she needs to watch her footing with this guy and think outside the box. I have faith in her but she needs to have faith in herself."

Kyo got her deck ready for her first duel. "Okay, this Alex Liddle person shouldn't be too bad."

Carter shook his head. "Kyo don't get cocky remember what Atem taught you."

Kyo nodded as she gave her cards a final look over. "Right…level headiness is key. That and a balanced deck." With that Kyo went out to face her opponent. The crowd cheers as she and Alex Liddle, a strangely dressed man with a steampunk flare and a top hat, walked out onto the arena.

"You must be Kyo Anaki…I must say I am impressed with your courage to face off against the odds."

Kyo picked up on his accent and smirked. "You're from Wales aren't you?"

"I'm surprised, you know where my accent came from." Alex took Kyo's hand and gave a gentlemanly bow to her. "You are a stunning woman. Your team mate Mr. Caito is lucky to have such a stunning woman as his girlfriend."

Kyo turned bright red from Alex's assumption. "Whoa no no no! Atem isn't my boyfriend. He's my mentor and a really good friend."

"Well I'll send him my prayers for good health." With that they took their positions. The action field was a wonderland themed field. It was strangely fitting for Alex.

 **Alex Liddle: 4000**

 **Kyo Anaki: 4000**

"It's my first turn, I summon Runa the Moon witch in defense mode and then set two cards face down and end my turn." Kyo started off the duel.

Alex gave a dark smirk. "Runa the moon witch? say you don't happen to have a celestial deity deck do you?" Kyo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How did he know her deck type?

She frowned. "I can't tell you that."

Alex smirked. "Oh well, you wish to do this the hard way. I summon Alice of aces in attack mode and I set three cards to face down. Go ahead My lady…May I say you have a wonderful head." Kyo blushed from the strange compliment.

"Uh…what…uhg nevermind…" Kyo contemplated her next move. _"Should I attack? He has three facedown cards and I can't just run into an attack without thinking."_ Kyo shook her head. "I draw and I play Divine Dragon Ragnarok in defense mode. I end my turn now."

"You chose not to attack? Big mistake." He looked at one of his face downs and activated it. "I activate Looking Glass, this spell card will force your two monsters into attack mode." The second card flipped over, "when a spell is activated in my side of the field, I can activate my trap card. Red rose chains. This binds your monsters and keeps them from fighting and protecting you." The last card flipped over. "Lastly I activate the spell card. Vorpal blade. This equips my Alice of aces with a two hundred attack point boost. ATTACK WITH SNICKER-SNACK SLASH!" Kyo looked desperately around for action cards. On was stuck up one of the trees. She ran up and tried to reach it, only to have a smiling cat appear and take it from her.

"OH CRAP!" **SLASH!** Kyo fell to the ground after getting hit with the vorpal blade.

 **Alex Liddle: 4000**

 **Kyo Anaki: 2400**

Alex took a deep bow, "Forgive me for that harsh move, but this is a duel, it's not really a woman's game." Kyo growled from that last comment.

"Don't be so petty. I can duel as well as any man." Kyo knew she still had her two facedown.

"Well to finish my move I will set three cards face down and end my turn." Kyo gave a growl.

 _"Damn it another three face down card?"_ She contemplated about Alex move. Kyo thought of her first move and how not attacking didn't help. _"Maybe attacking will help this time."_ Kyo drew her card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode and attack your Alice of Aces!" Alex smirked. "You fell again?"

"What?!"

Alex revealed his face down. "Stop attack forces your monster into defense mode." Then the next face down card activated. " Rose chains binds your monster and lastly I activate Jabberwocky's blood. This will increase Alice's attack by one hundred points! ATTACK WITH SNICKER-SNACK!"

Kyo darted to the side and nabbed an action card. "HA GOT IT! I ACTIVATE THE ACTION CARD MIRACLE! I negate your attack at the cost of half my life points."

 **Kyo Anaki: 1200**

 **Alex Liddle: 4000**

"Nice move Ms. Anaki…It seems I have toyed with you for long enough." Kyo narrowed her eyes.

 _"He's planning something…I just know it."_

She watched as Alex took a deep bow. "For my main event I will summon up my ace monster. Since my lovely duel opponent graciously activated Alice's special effect."

"What special effect?"

Alex gave a Cheshire cat smile, "I activated two rose chains which allow me to use the monsters you graciously gave me to help me summon my new monster."

"WHAT NO!" but it was too late all three of her monsters were destroyed along with Alice of ace. In her place stood a tall man with a steampunk looking outfits and an iconic top hat with the card saying 10/8 on it. "You summoned…" Alex then finished her statement.

"The Hatter himself…yes, my lovely opponent. You will now see the true madness of the Hatter!"

Atem was watching Kyo's duel intently from his hospital bed. "Hey Atem, Kyo is really struggling out in that duel. Now she is wide open for an attack if she can't turn it around." Set sighed.

Atem shook his head. "No…she's got it…look at her eyes. They haven't falter one bit in this duel. She's staying level headed." Set frowned. "Atem…she's been hit twice and now she has no monsters. How can she win."

"Set trust me, there is something in her deck tha…" Atem then went quite as his eyes fell on the window.

Set noticed Atem's sudden silence and frowned. "Hey, babe what's wrong?"

Atem shook his head. "it's, Roderick…Eric Roderick is coming this way." Sure enough, a tall blond haired man walked in quietly.

"Mr. Caito?" Atem tilted his head and Set gave a dark glare.

"Yes? We weren't expecting you to be here."

Eric gave a deep bow and a sad look. "I am truly sorry for what happened to you Mr. Caito. It shouldn't have happened like that."

"This wasn't your fault Eric and please just call my first name. I don't really like the formalities."

Eric nodded. "Right uh…Atem we need to talk, about Mai."

Atem eyes grew. "What?! You know where Mai is don't you?" Eric gave a pained look.

"I think I do. I did a terrible thing Atem, I've made a grave mistake."

Set stood up and gave a dark glare. "You think you know where Mai is and you've made a mistake? I can see that you are talking out of guilt, so talk you scum! What did you do?"

Eric sat down in the chair and sighed. "I…I know who Amon is, I've been his partner in trying to get the Millennium spell books." Atem pushed himself up out of the bed quickly and gave Eric a hurt look.

"You're working with Amon?! Then tell me where I can find…ACK!" Atem hunched over and grabbed his shoulder. Set quickly helped Atem back in bed and looked over his left shoulder.

"You pulled some of the stitching." Atem frowned and looked up at Eric.

Eric flinched at the sight of Atem's fiery eyes. "Look the reason I'm here is to help you…"

Set then snarled at Eric. "HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU IF YOU WORK FOR AMON?! YOU COULD BE HERE TO FINISH THE JOB FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

"I know it's hard to trust me but I can tell you that Amon has the second book translated now. I think he plans to send Mai away to the asylums. I don't want he's planning to do there!"

Atem nodded and sighed. "Thank you for telling me this. It took a lot of courage to come here especially without Amon knowing."

Eric sighed. "I need to help you but I don't know how."

"You already did." Atem gave a kind smile. "

Set shook his head. "Atem you are much too merciful. That jerk wanted to stall us and gave Amon the chance to attack you and kidnap Mai!"

"And I don't wish to be spiteful either Set." Atem sighed as he turned his attentions back to the duel. He felt exhausted and his eyelids felt heavy.

"Damn…I'm really tired."

Set sighed. "Hey Eric…you should go back to the stadium and get ready for your duels."

Eric nodded. "Right…Get well soon Atem, the gods know that you'll need your strength."

Atem nodded and gave a quiet and tired smile. "Thank you, Eric. Again I am really grateful for your honesty and your bravery…very" Atem slipped into a slumber. Set sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up." Set decided to get a nurse. "Nurse! Nurse I think my friend is getting ill."

The nurse walked in and checked on Atem's temperature. "He has a slight fever. That is normal. I'll give him some medication for the fever."

Set frowned. "Wait normal!? This is a hospital isn't it supposed to be…"

"Sir this happens all the time because we have to be very sterile, Mr. Caito will be okay. He just needs to rest." Set frowned as he sat back into the chair and looked up at the tournament on T.V.

 _"Kyo please win this…Atem supports you I swear…but you know that already don't you."_


	22. Vivid flashback

Kyo stood against the Mad hatter with no monsters and two face down cards. "Hmm, the Mad hatter hu? I wonder how to face off against someone who is well…insane." Kyo smirked and drew her card.

 _ **"Kyo…now is the time to summon me."**_ Kyo narrowed her eyes knowing who's voice it was.

 _"Are you sure about this Nickida?"_

" _ **Please mortal…I'm a god, I know this is the right time to fight."**_ Kyo had no other choice. She had to summon her.

"Okay, I activate my face down card monster reborn to bring back Runa the moon witch in attack mode." Kyo looked over her hand. She needed some pendulum monsters out on the field. "I set the pendulum scale with level ten Tsukuyomi God of the moon and level six Shangdi The celestial Emperor. This will allow me to summon monsters between the levels ten and six so I pendulum summon my turner monster, Feathered serpent, and Midgard serpent." The two serpents circled Runa the moon witch. "Finally I synchronize my three monsters to call forth my Dragon of myth. Wings like alabaster and mane like snow, show us your liquid golden eyes, NICKIDA THE DRAGON OF LIGHT!" the wind picked up circling Kyo as Nickida appeared, her wolf-like fangs were vicious looking and Kyo was a bit nervous about the dragon's appearance. _"N…Nickida…you'll scare the kids!"_

 _ **"There are children around?!"**_ the huge dragon turned her head to see the young children in the crowd. She softens her snarl, giving a more majestic look to her.

"Look at that cool dragon, it's got angels wings." One of the children exclaimed in excitement.

Kyo smiled at Nickida's shocked look. _"Looks like someone is popular with the kids."_

 _ **"Don't act so high and mighty now mortal…they are just not corrupted by your people's ways. In time they will learn to not be so trusting of their surroundings."**_

Kyo shook her head. "I don't think that is true…Anyway since I summoned my Dragon of light on this turn she cannot attack this turn. So it is your move Alex…show me what your Mad hatter can do." Alex gave a bright smile.

"Kyo my lady…what a magnificent Dragon you have. Too bad my Hatter will have to end her life here and now!" He drew his card and smirked. "I activate my spell card Top hat madness. This equips onto my hatter to give him the ability to attack your life points directly."

Kyo backed up and hopped onto Nickida's back. "We need an action card quickly." Nickida nodded and swiftly seek out an action card. Kyo spotted one and nabbed. "I activate the action card. Illusions! This causes your Mad hatter to miss me."

Alex smirked. "How sly little vixen, Mr. Caito taught you well."

Kyo smirked. "He did. And I will honor him with my dueling!" Kyo drew a card and smirked. "I will attack with Nickida's winter blast!" Nickida attacked the Mad hatter.

 **Kyo Anaki: 1200**

 **Alex Liddle: 3200**

Alex growled as his monster was destroyed. "Lucky lady, knocking my point down but I will have to pay you back with my next move." He drew his card and smirked as he made his move. "I play monster reborn to bring back my Mad hatter and next I will use my Magic revival to bring back my vorpal blade equip card. This lets me boost my monster by two hundred attack."

Kyo frowned. _"He's still not strong enough to attack you Nickida…"_

Alex smirked. "You must think I am mad for this next move but I am going to attack your dragon using my Hatters special attack, when he attacks a monster stronger then him, he can cut your monsters attack points in half. Say good bye to your dragon my lady!"

Kyo reached out for an action card but the attack hits. "AHHK!" She collapsed to the ground hard and shook from the loss of her dragon.

 **Kyo Anaki: 50**

 **Alex Liddle: 3200**

"Oh no." Kyo looked up at the Hatter. His dark green eyes scared her. She felt like she was back at the orphanage when she first picked up a deck.

 **Thorton orphanage**

"Sissy Sissy!" A five-year-old Mai cried out as three bigger kids started to pick on her.

"What are you going to do about it freak? Can't you call your dead friends from the grave little psycho freak?"

"IT'S PSYCHIC NOT PSYCHO!" nine-year-old Kyo stepped up behind the boys with a snarl on her face.

"Oh if it isn't the other psycho freak."

Kyo balled up her tiny fists and growled. "I said it once and I'll say it again…it's psychic you big stupid dummy!"

The boys smirked as they eyed her deck in her denim skirt. "Is that a duel monsters deck? You know the law psycho girl, you can't be a duelist."

"This is my mom's deck and I won't let you dummy bullies pick on my sister and me! So I'll use my cards to beat you!"

They started to snicker and sneer like hyenas as Kyo took out her deck. "You? A duelist hahaha! You're no Yugi Motou and you never will be psycho!"

Kyo whipped out one of the cards with a picture of a silver wolf-like dragon. "I SUMMON TSUKUYOMI AND I ATTACK!" the dragon came to life and snapped at the three boys. At that moment Kyo realized that her powers made the dragon's attack seem real and her attack maimed the three boys badly.

 **Present day**

Kyo shook as she looked up at the Hatter, fear crept up her throat as she thought back to that day in the orphanage. "I…I…" was this really too much for her? Suddenly she remembered about what Atem told her, to think about anything to keep her motivated and to trust her cards. _"That's right…Atem told me to not be afraid, if I am to be this leader as Atem said, then I must believe in myself! For Mai and for Atem!"_ Kyo placed a hand on the next card on her deck. "HEART OF THE CARDS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" she whipped the card out and smirked as she got up off her butt. "Oh Mad hatter you are in trouble now. I take Tsukuyomi God of the moon out of the pendulum zone and out onto the field. Then I use Shangdi The celestial Emperor Pendulum ability and lower my Tsukuyomi level by three stars."

Alex frowned at Kyo's antics. "My lady…where are you going with this?"

Kyo smirked. "You'll see. I summon my tuner monster Crystal angel level two and use her special effect. I can synchro summon a monster from my graveyard." Nickida was revived and Kyo grinned. "I now activate crystal angels second effect when she is sent to the grave yard due to her first effect takes one of my opponent's monster to the graveyard with her and I see only one monster out on the field and that is your Mad Hatter!"

"WHAT!?" Alex gasped as his Hatter was taken to the graveyard by crystal angel.

"NOW NICKIDA ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH WINTER SOLAR BLAST!"

"AHHK!"

 **Kyo Anaki: 50**

 **Alex Liddle: 0**

Atem woke up just in time to see Kyo win the match. "Atem Atem…did you see her comeback it was amazing!"

Atem smiled. "Good girl Kyo…you are on your way to becoming a true duelist." Atem closed his eyes and sighed. "I just wish I was there to congratulate you."

Set smirked. "Oh and how would you congratulate her? With a kiss?"

Atem turned red and looked away. "No! With a handshake or a hug, nothing personal." Atem retorted out with a defiant attitude.

Set smirked. "Atem you're red in the face. You like her a lot."

Atem gave a pout. "I have a mutual respect for her as a fellow duelist and as a friend."

"And a potential girlfriend and maybe a wife and future mother to my godchildren."

Atem glared. "NO! I'M NOT FATHER MATERIAL!"

Set shook his head. "You would make an amazing father. You practically adopted Mai as you daughter."

"And she was taken by Amon because of me…"

Set frowned and placed a hand on top of Atem's hand. "That wasn't your fault…that was all him."

Atem sighed. "Then whose fault was it?" with that Atem turned away and fell back asleep.

That night Kyo decided to visit Atem at the hospital that night since she and Carter made it another day in the tournament, sadly Yorimasa didn't win his battle so they were one duelist short. Carter sighed. "Uhg…Kyo I am beat…I bet Atem is probably exhausted too."

Kyo gave a toothy grin. "I know but I just have to tell him the good news about my victory. He really helped me out."

Carter smiled. "Well hopefully Atem is okay, I know he hates being in bed like this."

"I could imagine it…he needs some company, Set might drive him up a wall."

Atem tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep. The ICU was busy with people in pain. Atem hated it. He looked over at Set who was passed out in the chair. "Uhg…Set really should go home…he can't really be comfortable with this."

Suddenly a blood curling scream came out from next door. It was a woman scream and it sounded painful. Atem's heart skipped a beat and jumped up to his throat as he sat up and struggled to register what was going on. "Mom?..." Images of Atem's mother flashed in Atem's mind. The blood, the screams of pain echoed in his head. He glanced up and saw her, the owner of the screams. Her arm was dangling by a strand of skin and blood was everywhere. The halls blurred into something menacing. His breathing picked up and Atem immediately ripped the IV's out of his arm and threw himself out of bed, tearing off the heart monitors.

The nurses came running in. "Mr. Caito! Please calm down and rest. Don't force us to use a sedative." Her voice was distant and muffled. Atem shook his head and gave a dark glare.

"No…I won't let you torment me again spirits." He dodged the nurse's attempted to force Atem back into bed. He darted down the halls and avoided everyone. Their faces were grotesque with skin melting to the ground revealing decayed meat and blood, putrid black blood. "I…I WON'T LET YOU TORTURE ME AGAIN! IT WAS NOT MY FATHERS FAULT!" Atem yelled trying escape from the security guards and doctors.

"MR. CAITO STOP BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!" Atem quickly grabbed a broom with his right hand and used it as a weapon. He hit the first security officer knocking him out of the way. He then spun around and gave a powerful kick against the second officer.

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'VE TORTURED ME FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!?" He hurried up the stairs and into the second level of the ICU wing. He saw the pained look of the patients there. Their faces were that of the dead, gray and decaying off the bone. Eyes yellow and cloudy, like a sulfuric milky film over their eyes, gazed up at Atem with a curious air, wondering why he was even on the floor. "No..nonono…I can't be…" Atem shook his head denying what he saw in front of him. He covered his ears trying to drown out the sounds of screams and agony.

"Stop…this is just another mental game to you spirits, isn't it!? ISN'T IT!?" Atem suddenly bumped into someone and that person grabbed his shoulders.

"ATEM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL?!" pain shot through his left arm as he was forced to face who grabbed him, it was Set, but he looked just as horrific as everyone else. "ATEM GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF THIS ISN'T THE BROKEN PUZZLE!"

Atem gave a dark look and glared at Set. "You better not cross me or else you will have hell to pay."

Set frowned, worry filled his eyes. "Ah…Atem it's me, Set your ex-lover? Your friend. You know the guy who made sure you were safe and well when you didn't let others see you hurt?"

Atem backed up and held a feral look in his eyes. "Get out of my sight Monster!" He used his shadow magic and knocked Set out of the way and ran

. "ATEM WAIT!" Atem climbed up the stairs up to the fourth floor, autopsy. Atem stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon two corpses, one was a woman with long curly dark hair while the other was a man with shoulder length dark red hair. 'No…I…" Atem backed away as their dead eyes flew open and they slowly sat up.

"A…Atem…you killed us…"

Atem covered his ears shaking his head. "No! no, I didn't kill young mom! It was that accident when I was five! I couldn't do anything! I WAS HELPLESS!"

Then the man tilted his head and a dark smirk crossed his face. "But you have to kill me, dear little brother, you want to kill me don't you?"

"No, I don't! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU AMON!" dark demented laughs echoed through the whole floor. Angry and frustrated, Atem lashed out against these corpses with his shadow magic. He destroyed the fourth-floor morgue, not realizing what it really was until he heard crying from down the hall. "A…" Atem snapped out of his illusion and looked down the hall. "a…nursery?" His hands shook out of fear as he looked upon the damage he did to the morgue, equipment was smashed, tables were thrown around, and the tiles under his bare feet were shattered. "Why? Why did I do this?"


	23. A small talk

Kyo, Carter, and Yorimasa made it to the hospital, which was surrounded by police officers.

"Oh no." Kyo thought the worst and spotted Captain Akihiro. "CAPTAIN WHAT HAPPENED?"

Akihiro looked over at Kyo and frowned. "It's Atem…he's up on the roof and locked the door to go in. We are trying to talk him down." Kyo looked up and sure enough sitting at the corner of the roof was Atem.

"Damn it…I need to get up there." Kyo hurried over to one side of the building and drew a card. It was Nickida. _"Nickida I need your help."_

 _ **"What is it mortal? I'm resting after that duel."**_

Kyo rolled her eyes and sighed. _"Atem is on top of the roof and everyone thinks he's lost it. I need to talk to him but he locked all the doors leading to the roof. I need to see what is going on with him cause this isn't like him at all."_

 _ **"Hmph…he's not going to jump if that is what everyone is thinking."**_

 _"How would you know?"_ Kyo could hear Nickida groan.

 _ **"Uhg do you not know Atem at all? When he is in deep thought where does he go?"**_

 _"What?"_

 _ **"Where does Atem go when he is in deep thought?"**_ Kyo thought for a little bit. When Atem was studying over some of the notes. He had a habit of finding the highest point of a room and study there.

 _"Then why would he lock himself out on the roof if he just needed to think?"_

 _ **"That is where you need to talk to him about."**_ Nickida came out and flew Kyo up to the roof and let her off.

"Atem?" Kyo said softly, not wanting to startle him and cause him to fall off.

"Hu? Kyo how did you get up here?" the look in his eyes said it all. Atem was frustrated with something.

"You must have caused quite a stir since the police is here. You do know what they think you are going to do right?" Atem looked down at the large crowd looking up at his position. He then sighed and looked over at Kyo.

"Hmph…they are really expecting me to kill myself? I may be upset but I'm not willing to kill myself. It's not the way to go…besides I've killed myself before and I don't wish to relive that part of my life."

Kyo nodded, seeing where Atem was coming from. "So why did you lock yourself up on the roof?"

Atem shook his head and looked down. "I did something terrible Kyo. I don't know why it happened but…I had a really bad dream and when I snapped out of it I…" Atem tried to avoid Kyo's eyes, tugging on a strand of blond hair. "I had destroyed the morgue with shadow magic. I don't know what came over me. I just…I don't know."

"Atem? Did you have a flashback?" Kyo sat next to Atem and Atem just sighed.

"Yea…it's weird ever since I got here, I've had either horrible nightmares or horrible flashbacks. I think it's a side effect of being brought back to life."

Kyo narrowed her eyes. "Atem…something tells me that this goes back a little further."

Atem gave a small pout. "e tu Kyo?"

Kyo tilted her head. "What?"

"Set was saying that he thinks I have PTSD, but I don't think that's it."

Kyo sighed. "it wouldn't hurt to try to talk to someone about it. I'm not saying that you do have PTSD but I think it would give you some relief to all the shit that has been going on."

Atem nodded and mused over Kyo's words. "My issue would be telling someone about who I really am. They would think I'm nuts."

"Not everyone. I know a person who might be willing to listen."

"Who an Egyptologist?" Kyo shook her head and smirked.

"No, He's a priest at the Sacred heart cathedral in down town."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Kyo I don't know if you know about Christianity but I think I am the last person they would want to talk to."

Kyo sighed. "Atem you are not going to get struck down just cause you go into a cathedral…hell you live in one already!"

"It was decommissioned as a church so it is no longer hallow grounds but I don't go near churches, it's just really awkward for me."

"Promise me you will talk to him and go back to bed. Your shoulder must have taken quite a beating after all the commotion."

Atem sighed. "I really don't want to but…your right. I'm really tired." Atem got up and winced from the pain emitting from his shoulder. He let Kyo help him down the stairs and back to his room, on the way receiving hateful and fearful glares from the surrounding people. Atem looked down in shame from the looks he's receiving. "They hate me now. I've never received such hateful looks before." Kyo could see how hurt Atem looked. He definitely wasn't used to such a cold treatment.

"He's a psychic duelist…" one person said.

"Oh god…he's too dangerous to be around normal people."

"Why did Kaiba corp. even invite him into their team? He's such a danger to society. What if he hurts someone with those powers?"

Kyo glared at some of the commenters, she wanted to protest against them for belittling Atem harshly. That was when Set came up with Carter and Yorimasa. "Atem! Are you okay."

Atem nodded. "I'm sorry…I had a bad flashback…I…I don't want to talk about it." Atem looked defeated and some of the nurses walked up.

"Mr. Kaiba, we don't think we can take care of Mr. Caito in this hospital. If this incident were to have hurt others…"

Kyo then snapped. "YOU'LL WHAT!? ATEM HAS GONE THROUGH SOMETHING REALLY TRAMATIC DAMN IT! DO YOU THINK GETTING SHOT AND ALMOST DYING IS A WALK IN THE PARK? NO! OBVIOUSLY ATEM HAD A BAD FLASHBACK AND IT WAS CAUSE OF A TRIGGER!"

The nurse looked shocked from Kyo's outburst. "Ms. Anaki we have to consider the other pat…"

"Oh yea and what if that was some crazy normal patient who went and destroyed the morgue like that? Would you kick him out or try to help them?"

The nurse narrowed her eyes. "It's one thing to say this was done by a crazy person…it is another thing when some Monster decides to go on a rampage against the dead."

Atem then spoke up. "Look…I'm not a monster, but I have a solution if it makes you feel better."

"And that would be?"

"Move me out of ICU, I'm always hearing people screaming in pain and honestly I hate hearing it. I've been having a horrible time trying to sleep there because my bad memories would flare up."

The nurse pondered this. "You just wish for a normal room?"

Atem gave a small smile. "Yes…I am truly sorry for this mess I caused but I really don't mean any harm. The only time I did use my abilities was in the morgue. The thing with my ability is that I can't kill someone with it. It's true I can hurt them but it's mainly a defensive type of ability. It's not meant to kill."

Kyo was surprised by Atem's calm and collective demeanor. The nurse gave a frown. "I'm not so trusting of your abilities…psychics normally don't stay in this hospital."

Atem sighed. "My abilities isn't that of a psychic. It's the opposite, a psychic's abilities comes from the mind while my abilities comes from the heart. It's technically called Shadow alchemy."

The nurse sighed. She was disgruntled by Atem's explanation of his abilities. "Shadow alchemy? You're messing with me."

Atem shook his head. "I am not. I would show you what I mean but I really don't have any energy left to do so."

The nurse gave a reluctant nod. "Fine we will put you on another floor away from the ICU, but if another incident happens, we will have no choice but to kick you out."

Atem gave a slight bow. "Thank you for your hospitality. I promise I won't go into another panic again."

"RAHK!" Amon threw a wooden chair across the room in disgust. "THAT DAMN ATEM! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SEEN AS A TRAITOR AND A MURDERER!" Amon glared at the television as the shadowy creature stood behind him.

 _ **"He is a strong minded individual Amon, it would take more than a few nightmares to ruffle his feathers."**_

"Oh shut up! I wanted that half-blooded nuisance to be thrown in jail so that he can't do anything! Especially since we sent Mai to the asylum, now that damn Atem will probably get some wards against mental attacks and Kyo is turning into a big shot too."

 _ **"Only because she wields Nickida just like you wield me."**_

Amon nodded in agreement. "Right but why her? What is her story? She is just some nobody off the street. It anything it should have been Atem who wields Nickida."

The creature in the reflection sighed. _**"That is a good question. Atem should be the one who is the direct descendent of Jarindan, Nickida's son. They look alike so why Kyo Anaki? Why just a girl off the street?"**_

Amon paced around furiously. "I don't know…but she is getting on my nerves. I can't think about anything without her getting into my head."

 _ **"You are letting yourself fall for that lowly mortal. Don't let yourself get too attached to such useless feelings, it will undo all that you have worked for. You have the two books translated and ready to go, now you just need the last one."**_

Amon looked up at the mirror and growled. "I am not getting too attached to that wretched whore. Atem can have her for all I care."

 _ **"Then why did you try to rape the girl then?"**_

Amon rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to scare her away from trying to find her sister. Is that wrong?" the creature growled as it circled Amon in his reflection.

 _ **"Is it wrong? Why would you care if it is wrong or not? You've killed people to get to Kyo and Atem and now you are questioning whether it is wrong?"**_ the creature looked offended at Amon's question.

"You know what forget it. It's not like it matters." Amon turned away from his reflection and rubbed the back of his neck. "I will make sure Kyo suffers greatly for this."

The shadowy creature smirked. _**"I can give both Kyo and Atem a good scare. Time to say hello to my favorite Pharaoh."**_


	24. Sabotage

The next morning, Kyo hurried over to the cathedral across the street from the hospital. She poked her head inside the empty church. There to the side where the confessionals are was a tall muscular priest with short dark blue hair with grays and glasses. He seemed to be setting up candles for a service. "Father Gabriel, It's Kyo."

The man turned around and gave a bright smile. "Ah Kyo Anaki, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Well…not good actually, you probably saw what has been on the new lately yes?"

Gabriel nodded and gave a sad look. "Our prayers are with you and your sister Kyo…I pray Mai returns home soon. Also, I pray for your friend's health. He must have been quiet scared after being shot."

Kyo nodded. "Thanks, Actually about my friend Atem, He…I was wondering if you could help him."

Gabriel pushed his glasses up and tilted his head. "Help you friend in what way?"

"Well, he's been…Ugh…I need to explain how he is and who he really is and it will sound completely insane but you just have to believe me."

"I'm listening," Kyo told Gabriel everything that has happened with in the past few months, about Atem's real identity and his abilities, and about the spell books. Gabriel nodded and gave a small smile. "I believe you Kyo, and if you think my talking to Atem will help him with his mission to destroy the spell books then I will talk to him. From what it sounds like, Atem has been through hell and back."

Kyo gave Gabriel a hug, "Thank you, Father Gabriel, this means a lot to me."

Gabriel smiled. "Of course, just tell Atem that he can see me after my afternoon mass when he gets released from the hospital. I would love to talk with a real pharaoh." With that Kyo hurried off to duel her next opponent.

Carter panted as he faced off against his opponent, a Brazilian woman with a jungle deck was cornering Carter. "Shit…I need to figure out how to get out of this bind." He quickly drew a card and frowned, luck just wasn't on his side. "Damn."

 **Carter Motou: 0**

 **Shanell Wintel: 500**

"This day was a long and bad day for the Scarlet Dragons ladies and gents! Looks like the moral of the team is low after they're teammate took a dive in his health last night. Our prayers are with him."

Carter wanted to yell at the announcer for what she said. "Uhg! He didn't take a dive in health! Damn liar!"

Yorimasa frowned. "I lost yesterday and you lost today…this will be Kyo's second match and if she loses…"

Carter shook his head. "She will not lose…there is too much on the line for her to lose."

Kyo paced around nervously as she shuffled her deck. "Carter…Yorimasa. I'm supper nervous now. I mean you guys lost to high end…"

"Cheaters." Yorimasa chimed in with an angry tone. "They are all cheaters Kyo, that's why honest duelist like Carter and myself and even some of the less known teams like the Wonderlanders, get our asses kicked by your higher up teams."

Kyo sat down shaking her head. Her stomach felt like it was twisted in a million knots. "I don't think I can do it…"

Carter sat down next to Kyo and place a firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't doubt yourself Kyo. Atem saw potential in you and you showed a small part of that in your last duel with Alex. If you can duel like that in a fair duel, I don't think a cheater can stand a chance."

Kyo gave a relieved smile. Suddenly Katsumi walked in. "Kyo I know you can win this. You must win this." Katsumi handed Kyo a paper. "Hu?"

"Loran Carmichael, She is your next opponent and I think you should see what her family was in charge of."

Kyo read through the page and her eyes grew large from the article. "The one who created the asylums for psychics was the Carmichael family…" Her hands shook from anger and fear. "Her father…his name was Leon Carmichael wasn't he? The famous Lobotomy surgeon." The name rolled off her tongue like a curse, a disgusting word. "He killed my mother." Kyo crumpled up the sheet of paper and threw it to the ground. "My father killed him last after learning that he was drunk when he preform the lobotomy on my mother and killed her." Kyo stood up and stormed to the door. "I will defeat her for her father's deeds." With that she left the room.

Katsumi sighed as Yorimasa got up with an angry look. "Why the hell did you do that sis!?"

Katsumi frowned. "She needed to know who her opponent was. It's only logical." Carter frowned as he petted Slifer, who was coiled up on his lap.

"No it wasn't. That was mean."

Katsumi shook her head. "The world isn't a kind place. Kyo needs to learn to be able to stand on her own even with that kind of knowledge in her head."

Her cold blue eyes narrowed as Yorimasa shook his head and stormed out. "UHG THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!" Carter sighed and looked down at Slifer, who was waking up from the commotion. Slifer gave a sad groan and looked up at Carter.

"I know buddy…it's really stressful for both of us."

Atem and Set were at the receptionist desk with the discharge paperwork. Atem was waiting for Set to finish the paperwork, so he was reading an outdated newspaper.

"Man why are the articles even outdated." He looked over at Set, who struck up an argument on why there wasn't another choice on the ethnicity choices. "Set I'm going to get some fresh air okay."

"Yea yea…don't worry Atem, I'll make sure they get it right that you are Egyptian and Greek." Atem rolled his eyes and hurried to get outside the hospital. It was nice and cool. He took notice of the leaves, a golden hue in the light.

"Yo there pretty boy." Atem turned red and looked around for the voice that called out. There, leaning on the stair railing, was a tall lanky man with long greasy black hair. His skin was snow and his eyes were black.

"You weren't talking to me were you?"

The man just smirked at Atem's question. "Of course I was, I miss seeing you on stage Pharaoh. What happened? That little incident we had put you off the stage?"

"How did you know about that?" Atem was hesitant as this man walked up closer to him. There was a sick, nauseous, feeling creeping up in his stomach as the lanky man was circling Atem.

"I could say, I was a regular to your shows."

Atem narrowed his eyes, _"Wait a second…I do know this guy."_ It suddenly clicks and Atem grew angry. "You were that creep!? What the hell do you want? As you can see I am not in that field of work anymore."

"Oh but you should, you were so graceful on the pole and your scars were so fascinating. However…I would have paid triple your set privet show price to get to know you intimately…" His cold black eyes raked over Atem like a wolf looking at its next meal. "You could have gotten a lot more money if you did let me have my way with your form."

Atem was disgusted by this man's foul words and he let it show. "Get the hell away from me before you get hurt." The man didn't listen and got close to Atem. He let his hand grab Atem by the ass, however Atem whipped around, grabbed the man's arm, and flung him over his good shoulder. Atem watched as the creep rolled down the stairs.

"AHK!" the man sat up shocked from Atem's strength. Atem wasn't done and was storming down the stairs.

Luckily for the man, Set came and grabbed Atem from behind. "Whoa hey hold on Atem! Calm down you'll hurt yourself!"

"AHK SET LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO TEACH THAT CREEP A LESSON FOR GRABBING ME LIKE THAT!" Atem ranted as Set picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and hurried off. "SET PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Atem kicked and ranted as Set put him down but didn't let go of his shoulders.

"Atem cool down. Just take a deep breath and chill." Atem's jaw was clenched and his eyes burned with anger. Set waited patiently as Atem cooled off. "Are you ready to tell me what the hell happened?"

"I…RAK THAT DAMN ASSHOLE THINKS IT FINE TO JUST WALK UP TO SOMEONE YOU'VE SEEN POLEDANCING ONCE AND GROPE THEIR ASS JUST BECAUSE YOU FIND THEM HANDSOME IS JUST AKH SO WRONG!" Atem snapped angrily.

Set turned red at his words. "Pole dancing?"

Atem looked down and sighed. "Yea Pole dancing…did you think I was made of money when I first got here?"

"I honestly thought you were with Carter the whole time."

Atem shook his head. "look it is a long story and I don't want to get into it. Not now at least."

Set nodded and stayed quiet. But then had a huge smirk. "So…what was your stripper name then?"

Atem rolled his eyes, "None of your business."

"Please tell me!" Atem shook his head as Set gave the biggest puppy dog eyes he can muster.

"Uhg…it was Pharaoh, now come on we need to get to the stadium. Kyo's duel must have started by now."

However, Kyo's duel started early and she wasn't doing too well. At the start of the duel, Kyo let her rage take control each attack was strong and fearsome. It was the complete opposite of her dueling the day before. " AHK!" One attack from Loran knocked Kyo to the ground. "Grr…."

" _ **Mortal, this isn't like you…why are you so enraged?"**_

" _This girl's father killed my mother…it's my way of repaying the debt."_

Nickida gave a deep throaty growl. _**"Your pharaoh friend would disapprove of your dueling antics. He was the one who said to duel with a clear mind…you only have twenty-five hundred life points and Loran has Empress of the wastelands out on the field and you only have a kuriboh in defense mode. So what is the next step?"**_

Kyo narrowed her eyes and gave a scowl. "Atem isn't here right now. I need to beat this woman." Loran flipped her long white hair and gave an arrogant smirk.

"What is the matter psychic tramp? You seem to be off your game."

"I AM NOT! I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Oxomoco Aztec Goddess of the Night to the field and use her special ability to get rid of your monsters by paying two hundred life points."

 **Kyo Anaki: 2300**

 **Loran Carmichael: 3400**

Kyo gave a dark smirked, "I ATTACK YOUR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

"Nice try little psychic whore but I activate my spell card, distribution. This converts your attack into life points for me. Thank you so much you stupid tramp. You made an amateur mistake again." Kyo gave a dark scowl as Loran's life points went up instead of down.

 **Kyo Anaki: 2300**

 **Loran Carmichael: 5400**

" _ **She is right you know. This was an avoidable mistake."**_

Kyo shook her head and snarled at Loran. "I won't give up…she is going to pay for her father's deeds."

Katsumi hurried to the meeting room for the Scarlet dragons, "Damn it I am late! That meeting with Industrial Illusions took way too long, everyone is going to kill me." She reached her destination and regained her composer. "Carter, Yorimasa, Kyo, I'm sorry for being…" there was only Carter in the room. "Late? Oh no Kyo is dueling right now isn't she."

Carter gave a confused look. "Katsumi…why are you saying that you were late? You were here earlier and told Kyo about Loran's father being the one who murdered her mother."

Katsumi scowled. "Carter…I was at a meeting with Industrial Illusions all morning. There was no way I was here on time."

Carter stood up, nearly knocking Slifer off the sofa. "that means…Oh no…another sabotage!" Cater quickly pulled his hoodie on and started to take off towards the door.

Katsumi grabbed Carter by the arm. "Not so fast Carter Motou what are you planning?"

"First Atem gets shot and disqualified then someone impersonated you and told Kyo something horrible about her opponent knowing that she was going to get angry and lose focus in her duel, I don't know about you but I have a feeling that someone is out to hurt Atem and Kyo and I will give you one guess on who that could be."

Katsumi growled. "Amon is here!"

Carter nodded. "Katsumi I need to use Kaiba corp.'s computers and hack into the stadiums main frame. We'll have to look through the security footage and look for anyone that fits his description."

Katsumi narrowed her eyes. "Motou you insult me by trying to go to Kaiba corp."

"Hu? No nonono I wasn't trying to…"

Carter turned red as Katsumi took out her laptop and smirked. "I carry a powerful laptop with me all the time Carter. All you needed to do was ask. Also, you know your blushing right?"

"Oh right…thanks Katsumi."

"That is what team mates do Carter. Besides our families have been tied for a long time. It is the least I can do."

Yorimasa waited outside for Atem and Set. He noticed Set's red hair immediately and waved them down. "Hey guys…Atem I thought you wouldn't get out for another week?!"

Atem smirked. "Set helped with speeding up the healing process, however, my bones need to set themselves on their own. I should be good as new in a few days."

"That's good…uh…" Yorimasa turned red as Set gave a bright smile. "So bae…how is our tomboy Kyo doing?"

"Ah…well see…she….she's kinda….pissed off." Yorimasa couldn't believe that Set called him Bae. Then again Set gave everyone nicknames. Atem's reaction, on the other hand, was of worry.

"What? Why is she angry? What happened?"

Yorimasa wasn't sure if he should tell Atem that Katsumi told Kyo that her mother was killed by her opponent's father. "Kyo found out that her mother's murderer was her opponent's father."

Atem frowned and paced around. "Shit…shit shit shit! We need to get her attention and get her to calm down." Atem rushed into the stadium. _"Please Kyo don't go this route."_


	25. Gabriel the priest

Amon watched from his chair as his plan unfolded. "Ha ha ha…poor Kyo doesn't even know that I was the one who told her the truth. She is slowly showing her true colors." Eric sat next to Amon, fidgeting as he could feel those crimson eyes burn into him. "Why are you so quite Mr. Roderick? Isn't this was you wanted?"

Eric gave a smirk. "Oh…off course it is was I want…all I want was to be in charge of this city, You helped my father set up the council and the new rules. It's all really great." Eric wanted to cringe at his foul lies. He wanted to trash this system altogether, start something better, less corrupted by the current members.

"You don't seem convinced of your words Roderick. Are you hiding something?"

"No! Why would you say such things, I am forever loyal to you." Amon didn't seem convinced.

"I sense a traitor." Eric got up and gasped. His eyes grew large in fear. "I'm not a traitor."

Amon stood up and gave a dark growl. "You are. You told Atem where Mai is didn't you?" Eric was backed up against the wall as Amon face twisted into an ugly angry form. "Traitor…you did tell Atem, you told him everything. Now I have to fix that. I'll have to use you sooner than I plan to." Amon walked over to the bookshelves and took out the second Spellbook. "I wanted to try this spell for a long while but I didn't have a corpse to try it on. Until now." Amon took out his knife and gave a sick twisted smirk. "So thank you, traitor…thank you for volunteering yourself to become my puppet."

Kyo growled as Loran summoned out a monster. "I summon Princess Wolfbane of the mountains. She attacks your Aztec goddess!" With a quick motion, Oxomoco was cut down.

"Ah…How did you?"

"Wolfbane can destroy any monster with double her attack points. Since your filthy Goddess was two thousand attack points and my princess was one thousand attacks, I was able to get rid of that nasty card. The downside is that I will have to wait for my next turn to finish you off. So go ahead psychic whore, let see if you're smart enough to get out of this."

Kyo frowned and her hands shook. _"I…why am I even fighting? Mai is missing and Atem was shot…both my teammates were unluckily matched up with cheaters and taken out…what is the point?"_ She sighed and fought back her tears. _"I'm not good enough. I never was good enough…this girl has me in her hand every move I made has helped her out. Was I in over my head?"_ Kyo shook her head and slumped down to her knees. _"I'm sorry Atem…I can't keep fighting, I'm angry and frustrated and I can't get in it. She is too strong."_

Suddenly a familiar voice called out. "KYO ANAKI GET OFF YOUR KNEES AND FOCUS!" Kyo glanced up and spotted her crimsoned eyed teacher and his face said it all. " I KNOW YOU ARE NOT ONE TO QUIT SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I…" Kyo tilted her head. "You don't understand…"

Atem shook his head in exasperation and hurried off. Where was he going? The answer became clear as his voice came over the intercoms. "Hello? Is this thing on?" Atem cleared his throat and spoke. "This is a short announcement from Atem Caito. I know a lot of you probably think I'm crazy for what I am going to say but for anyone who wishes to be an amazing duelist or is already a duelist should listen to this." The stadium fell silent and all eyes were on Atem. "From where I came from, we have a special saying, belief in the heart of the cards. You see when a duelist duels, it's not about the most powerful cards or winning. It's about having fun and remembering what you are dueling for, whether that would be for friends, family, or even for something more. There is something I have noticed while watching these duels and that is that there is no fun in them. The only one so far that I have seen that was truly for fun was that of Mr. Liddel and Ms. Anaki, that is was a duel should be, where there is good sportsmanship and comradery and I have seen too many duels where it's is no fun or there was some sort of cheating involved. Now I don't know maybe that is just how things are done here which is really sad if that is the view of dueling. but I don't think that is the case. So I wish to say good luck to the duelist still in the tournament and to remind them of what they are dueling for. Thank you."

Atem handed the mic over to the announcer and smiled. Kyo nodded knowing what Atem was trying to tell her. _"I got it Atem...thanks for reminding me."_

"Well, that was a worthless speech. Then again he's a foreigner. He doesn't know our ways." Loran smirked as she flipped her pale hair. "What do you think whore? Do you have something to fight for? Probably not with the way you've been dueling."

"Yea…I have something to duel for, something more important than fame or glory." Kyo got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"I have a sister who I am trying to save…I have friends who are the closest thing I have to a family…now that I think about it, They are my family. But the most important thing is that I am fighting for an idea."

"An Idea? And was lame idea would that be?"

Kyo gave a bright smile. "I am dueling for a world where everyone is happy…a world where we are all free to be what we want to be." Kyo drew a card and smirked. "And that world will start with me! I set the scale with Lolita Rose witch and Amaterasu. This allows me to summon monsters between the levels of four to ten. So I summon Dark flare Dragon, Oracle of the sun, and Juniper tuner angel."

Loran narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"You'll see, Now I Syncro summon by tuning Juniper tuner angel to Dark flare Dragon and oracle of the sun to summon Nickida the Dragon of Light!"

Nickida appeared and gave a gentle smirk to Kyo. _**"I'm glad you are back to your old self. Your pharaoh seems to have an interesting way with words."**_

 _"Thanks, we won't be able to attack this turn but if we can survive the next turn then you should be able to attack."_ Nickida nodded in agreement. "I end my turn with two cards face down. Your move."

Loran snarled as she looked up at Nickida. "So this is your ace card Nickida. She seems rare, too bad I'll have to take her from you with Change of heart!" Nickida struggled as she was forced onto the other side of the field.

Kyo bit down on her lower lip. _"Hope this works."_

Loran laughed as Nickida struggled to stay away from Loran. "How odd, why do you try to stay away from me? You're just a mindless hologram." Nickida snarled as Loran ordered the attack. Nickida was forced into attacking Kyo.

The flaming attack came closer and closer to Kyo. "I activate my face down card, Mirror force, this bounces the attack back at Nickida and destroys her." Nickida was destroyed.

Loran growled. "Ugh…then I summon Neko warrior in defense mode and end my turn."

Kyo smirked. "I activate my card Monster reborn to summon back Nickida. Next, I move Amaterasu out into the playing field. I will attack Neko warrior with Nickida. Then attack you directly with Amaterasu!"

 **Kyo Anaki: 2300**

 **Loran Carmichael: 2400**

"Don't you see it Loran…I can't let you win not because of the past, but because I need to carve a brighter future for everyone." Kyo tighten her grip over her chest. "I don't want vengeance anymore…I don't want to be afraid to fight for a bright future. So please…drop your vengeance against me and my family, because I don't want to have a grudge against you."

Loran snapped. "Uhg…you little cunt! I will make you pay for that! Just like how my father offed that whore of what you call a mother!" Kyo sighed as Loran got up. "MY MOVE…" She drew her card and frowned. Shaking, she looked up and snarled. "Just finish me off… I lose." Kyo frowned as she drew her final card and attacked with Nickida.

 **Kyo Anaki: 2300**

 **Loran Carmichael: 0**

"I win…" Kyo said with an empty voice. She didn't feel happy with this victory. Was it even called a victory? It was so angry and hateful, Kyo felt so sick to the stomach. "Loran…I am truly sorry."

"Uhg…don't give me that bullshit. You wished for vengeance just as much as I did."

Kyo looked away in shame and walked off the field. Atem, Set, and Yorimasa hurried over to Kyo. "Good job Kyo you made it to the finals."

Kyo shook her head. A look of despair washed over her face. Atem tilted his head. "Kyo…whats wrong?"

"I'm no duelist Atem…I just…I let my anger get the best of me and because of that I lost sight of what was important."

Atem placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are a duelist Kyo, a true duelist would have recognized when they are mistaken…" Kyo frowned. "And they have the heart and courage to admit it."

Kyo looked back up at Atem, her eyes watered. "I…" she pulled Atem into a tight hug and buried her face in the curve of Atem's neck. "I'm sorry….I fucked up with that duel…that wasn't a victory…it's far from a victory."

Atem hugged Kyo back with his available arm. "It's okay Kyo…nobody got hurt and that is the good thing…that is all that matters." Kyo squeezed Atem harder and Atem winced. "Okay…Kyo…shoulder…Ow."

"Oh…sorry." Kyo let Atem go and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Anyway, we have an idea of how to get your sister back. It'll have to be after I heal completely but we know where Mai is at. She's in an asylum."

Kyo turned red from the news. "What!?"

Atem nodded. "You probably didn't want to hear that but Set and I promise you that we will get your sister…you just focus on your next duel." Atem smiled as he pulled Kyo back into a side hug.

Kyo broke down and cried. "I'm horrible Atem…I'm too horrible." Atem shook his head.

"What did I tell you already you stubborn fool? You are a good person and nobody, not even you, is allowed to say otherwise."

With that, Atem pressed his lips against Kyo's forehead. Kyo turned red from Atem's blunt displace of affection. "Hey wait! You can't do that! We are just fr…friends! Not a couple!"

Atem shook his head. "Friends can kiss each other on the forehead and the cheeks. It's a kiss on the lips that means we're a couple." Kyo gave a pout at Atem's nonchalant answer. "Let's go, I need to stop by your recommended therapist so I'll meet up with everyone afterward."

Kyo nodded. "Right…you know you don't have to go until after Father Gabriel's sermon."

"It's fine…If I don't go now I won't go at all." Kyo nodded. "I understand."

They headed over to the church. A sermon was starting and Atem took a deep breath as he opened the doors. "Atem wait!" Set grabbed Atem by the wrist and gave a distressed look.

"What is it Set?"

Set frowned as he looked up at the gothic architecture. "I don't think you should go in since you're a…well a…"

Atem narrowed his eyes. "A bisexually pagan?"

Set nodded. "These guys don't take too kindly to people like us Atem. You could get burned or drowned or tortured for being a pagan and for being bi…also for being worshiped as a god when you were pharaoh. These guys are crazy."

Atem shook his head. "Uhg…Set chill out. I'll be fine. I'm not going to get hurt. I'm just going to take to this guy Kyo said was going to help me. It that such a bad thing?"

"If it is from these guys then yes it's really a bad thing. They will try to shove their belief down your throat."

Atem rolled his eyes at Set's panic. He knew it wasn't going to be that bad, however, Atem needed to keep in mind that he didn't know any of their customs or rituals so staying near the back of the church was his plan. He walked in and took a seat in the last pew away from the rest of the congregation. A few people gave him an odd look and whispered to the people next to them. Atem couldn't help but feel a bit underdressed and out of place. The Sermon wasn't too long but Atem was confused about the whole thing with the bread and wine and the idea of having to sing all the prayers. However, Atem just stayed quiet and watched, not wanting to be seen or heard as the sermon came to an end. The church goers started to leave and Atem looked around for this man Kyo was telling him about.

"Mr. Caito isn't it?" Atem jumped and turned to see a tall muscular, blue haired priest with a bible in one hand and glasses in the other.

"Uh…Oh yes uh, I'm sorry I'm not too sure what to call you." The man gave a bright smile.

"Oh don't worry about formalities, I'm Gabriel, or father Gabriel if you want to be proper. Anyway, Kyo told me that you would be coming by to talk Pharaoh Atem."

Atem turned red as this priest referred to him by his title. "So she told you about who I really am."

"Yes…I got to say I am honored to meet royalty here in my humble little church."

Atem looked up at the high ceilings and stain glass. "I'd hardly call this humble." Gabriel gave a deep throaty laugh. _"Wow…he actually has a sexy laugh, for a priest."_ Atem thought to himself.

"Well pharaoh, compared to the temples from your time this church is humble."

"I guess…"

Gabriel frowned and tilted his head. "So, you've been having some bad nightmares lately?"

Atem just nodded. "Yea… I don't understand them but I would wake up in a panic."

Gabriel nodded. "Let's go up to the altar, there are some seats that are comfortable." Atem and Gabriel walked down the aisle and Gabriel looked over at Atem. "So tell me about your nightmares…what happens in them?"

Atem looked up at the stained glass. "It's always dark, I'm inside either a hospital or an abandoned building and I'm always tied down. I can never move. Then this man, with gray skin and black eyes, he appears with the dead and…"

Atem turned red remembering the gray skinned man and the actions he was pulling with him. Gabriel caught on to his hesitation. "What does this gray man do?"

"He whispers thing like he lusts after me. It makes me feel uncomfortable and gross. Like I've been violated."

Gabriel nodded as they reached the altar. "So this guy in your dreams how often does he appear?"

"Not often. Other nightmares would be more like flashbacks." Gabriel sat down and offered a seat to Atem, which he took.

"Flashbacks of what?"

"It always involves my mom's death and then my time in the puzzle before it was solved." Atem shivered at the memories that were flooding in. "It's always gory and painful to even remember at times."

Gabriel nodded. "Was that what happened at the hospital? You had a flashback."

"I was back in the puzzle again…when it was unfinished." Atem turned pale as he fell quiet. Gabriel took notice of Atem's silence and his uneasiness. He placed a hand on his good shoulder and gave a sad smile.

"Atem you've been through a lot for your age. Its sounds like you are still haunted by the past. You blame yourself for things you cannot fix. Like your mother's death or what tormented you while you were sealed away."

Atem nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess…but why?"

"Atem our life is like a forest and dark times are like fire. Sometimes a fire can wipe out an entire forest. Things can seem like it will never heal, however, with time any wound can heal. Some just take more time than others."

Atem sighed. "Some wounds I don't think can be healed."

Gabriel shook his head. "You've seen things that would make grown men squirm in fear. That isn't something you can get over so easily. But even those wounds will heal. Just give it time."

"Ha…Yea time…cause three thousand years wasn't enough time."

Gabriel shook his head. "That was three thousand years of suffering not healing. Anyway, I need to close up so just think about that while your shoulder is healing, how is your shoulder doing anyway?"

"Well since Set has been healing my shoulder with his powers I should be out of this fucking sling."

Gabriel gave a smack on the back of Atem's head. "OW!"

"Watch your language Atem you are still in my church."

Atem frowned. "Sorry."

"Oh, also Akihiro wishes you good health."

Atem gasped at Gabriel. "Wait you mean Captain Akihiro?"

Gabriel smiled. "Yep…not all of us monotheistic worshippers are fanatically crazy with sticks up our butts. I promise you I won't force any of my beliefs onto you…just be respectful in our church which includes not swearing."

Atem smirked. "Okay, thanks, Ga…Father Gabriel. I really needed this talk."

"No problems Atem."


	26. Death Omens

Atem stepped outside and spotted Set. "Hey there Set, is everything okay?"

Set rolled his eyes. "Yes, everything is fine, just that my ex-boyfriend just converted to a monotheistic religion and I'm now some demon to him."

Atem shook his head. "Set don't be such a drama queen. I didn't convert to anything."

Set then eyed Gabriel and gave a dark glare. "Oh so you're the monotheistic priest aren't you?"

Gabriel nodded. "Set…you're the pagan god of chaos and destruction aren't you?"

"Yea so?!" Set snapped at the priest and Atem started to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, Father Gabriel I'm sorry Set is being an ass right now."

Gabriel nodded. "It's is nothing Atem, I understand why he is a bit upset with me."

Set frowned as he pulled Atem closer to him. "Hmph don't try that nice act with me."

Atem pushed away from Set and snapped at him. "Set that is enough from you, let's go home. Oh, Father Gabriel…thank you again. I really do appreciate your words."

Gabriel smiled. "Of course."

Carter and Kyo headed home for the night, however, the sight they came home to was something very frightening. The doors and windows were spray painted.

* * *

 **PSYCHIC WHORES SHOULD DIE!**

 **GO BACK TO THE GHETTOS MONSTER!**

 **PSYCHIC TRASH WILL GET SLASHED!**

* * *

There were also dummies that looked like Kyo hanging in a noose in a tree. "I…" Kyo backed up into Carter. "I…Holy shit…"

Carter was just as freaked out of the carnage on his home. There were burn marks in the grass with crosses and other religious symbols with the words Demon spray painted all over the ground. "Kyo…we'll call Captain Akihiro and figure out who did this crap…Kyo?" Kyo stood there shaking and breathing heavily. Carter furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to Kyo. "K…Kyo?"

Kyo snarled under her breath. "Why…Why did this happen? I swear I will hunt down the bastards who did this and make them pay."

"Kyo you can't let your anger…"

Kyo whipped around and had a fearsome look on her face. Her light green seemed to glow from anger. "DON'T TRY TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!"

Carter backed up from Kyo. "Kyo…please I know this is fucked up but let's go to the police and they will clear this up."

"Why would they care…most of them only care about the elites. Besides, you see what the people think about me. I'm just a no go psychic whore to them."

"No…Kyo you are not a whore…you are a wonderful duelist and an amazing person." Kyo shook her head as Carter try to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyo?"

Suddenly Kyo's eyes burned white and a silver wolf appeared "this is injustice…those elitist must pay!" Carter backed up upon hearing Kyo's voice. It's echo and reverb was like something was speaking through her, a layer that conflicted with Kyo's natural voice.

"KYO STOP YOU CAN'T…" the silver wolf growled and snapped at Carter. "AHK!" he fell back and glanced up at Kyo.

"You don't understand what this is like Carter Motou! You can't possibly understand the pain of being ridiculed for something you can't control!" Kyo looked over at Carter with a menacing look that mimics the silver wolf's look. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS ABILITY! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE MADE LIKE THIS! NONE OF US EVER ASKED FOR THIS CURSE! SO QUITE MAKING UP EXCUSES FOR THE BASTARDS WHO DID THIS!"

Atem and Set made it back to home when they spotted the alarming sight. Set furrowed his brow in confusion. "Who could have done something like this? This is sick!"

Atem looked at the hanging dummies and graffiti and cringed. "Sick is right, this is all aimed at Kyo and myself."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Carter came running towards them. "HELP I THINK KYO'S GONE MAD!"

Atem's eyes grew large with worry. "Hold on Carter, what set her off?"

Carter gave an exasperated look as he pointed out the hanging dummies and graffiti. "This! All of this set her off! I would get upset too if this was targeted at me! I...I don't know why her powers acted up like this!"

Atem looked up and ran towards where Kyo was. "HEY WAIT ATEM YOU'LL GET HURT IF YOU…" Carter called out but Atem was already summoning Slifer.

"You know what to do Slifer!" Slifer swooped down and landed next to Atem when the silver wolf charged at them. "NOW!" Slifer swatted his tail and sent the wolf crashing against the stone wall.

"AHHK!"

Atem recognized the scream. "KYO!" he hurried and spotted Kyo hunched over and shaking.

Atem ran over and tried to touch Kyo's shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME PHARAOH!"

Atem pulled back his hand. "Who is this I am talking to?"

"DON'T TRY TO PLAY DUMB!" Kyo screamed and wailed at Atem.

Atem shook his head. "You're the silver wolf talking aren't you? Why are you…"

"LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU ARE JUST A PRIVILEGED BRAT JUST LIKE MY UNCLE!" suddenly Kyo's Dragon appeared and she held a shocked look _ **.**_

 _ **"Jarindan!?"**_ Kyo looked away from her dragon. Atem recognized the dragon and her voice.

However, he pulled Kyo close to his chest. "Kyo…KYO SNAP OUT OF IT DAMN IT!" Atem smacked his head down on Kyo's forehead.

"OW!" Kyo backed up rubbing her head. Both her dragon and the silver wolf disappeared. Tears stung her eyes. "ow…Atem that hurt." Atem rubbed his head and tears threaten to roll down his face.

"Your one to talk what the fuck is your skull made off? Titanium!?" Kyo frowned and looked around.

"What happened…I just remembered feeling really angry over the fucking…" she stopped and looked at the dummies of her hanging from the tree.

Atem got close to her and covered her eyes. "Don't look at that, it's just lies and you shouldn't look at something so sick."

Kyo nodded. "Sorry…really I am sorry for going crazy like that." Kyo looked away from Atem. "I'm scared."

Atem nodded. "Same…for all of us, I'm scared of what is going on…this has my brother written all over it."

"What?" Kyo looked at Atem with wide eyes. Is this really done by one person?

Atem shook his head. "Amon must have paid people to do this."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "Yea…I think so…" with that they headed inside. Kyo apologized to Carter for her powers acting up and headed to bed.

Amon dragged the heavy brown bag out of the asylum. The look in his eyes was that of a steady, unsettling, calm. _**"Why are you so nervous now? You know you had to do this sooner or later."**_

Amon snarled. _"It goes against what I believe in. A child shouldn't…"_

 _ **"Don't be so weak Amon. You are starting to sound like your brother."**_ Amon growled at the voice as he loaded the heavy bag into the trunk of the car. He then drove off, heading to the park. _**"Why a park? You really are taking this hard."**_

 _"Shut up! This has to be just right!"_ He took the bag and the shovel and dragged them into the dark overgrown park. _"Just remember to send the message to Atem… He'll need to see this once we are done."_

 _ **"Off course Amon…this will be a big fall back for the young shadow mage."**_

Atem tossed and turned in bed as his mind wandered in the dark. The woods, he was in the woods but why? Atem's mental form fumbled through the dark woods pushing branches out of the way. "Where is this at? It…it looks familiar." Then Atem noticed the way the trees look were off. The vines weren't just climbing on top of each other, but on abandoned buildings. "Wait a minute!" He looked up at a sigh covered by vines. He reached up and pulled some of the vines off the sign and recognized the name. "No this is…Domino square!" that's why the area looked familiar. However, why was it so over grown? Atem made it to the water fountain, which was covered in vines. "I need to dig here." Atem didn't know why but he knew something was here waiting for him. He dug around the fountain, his hands turned dark from the earth. Suddenly he found a skull under the earth. "No…" the more he uncovered, the more he wished he didn't. Ribs, arms, a single leg, and a prosthetic leg. Atem got up shaking his head, the bones rattled and clawed out of its shallow grave.

 _"Why? Why did you let me get taken? WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE BIG BROTHER!?"_

Atem backed up shaking his head. "I…no I…YOU'RE NOT DEAD I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!"

The bones pulled on his legs. _"I'M DEAD! YOU LET ME DIE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED ME! MY BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!"_ Atem fell backwards as the bones dragged him towards the shallow grave.

"No NO STOP! I PROMISE TO BRING YOU HOME BABY GIRL! I WILL BRING YOU HOME NO MATTER WHAT!"

 _"You're too late…it's too late…for me…"_

"AH MAI NO!" Atem screamed as he shot out of bed, landing on the floor. "ow ow ow ow!" he whimpered as he rubbed his shoulder. "Uhg I hate this sling and I…AHK FUCK THIS SHIT!"

Carter poked his head in Atem's room. "Is everything okay Atem? I heard shouting."

Atem frowned as he looked at the ground he was currently sitting on. "No…everything is not okay…I was, Where is Domino square?"

Carter frowned and sat down next to Atem. "Atem…Domino square was abandoned years ago. It's probably over grown."

Atem shook his head. "Tomorrow morning we need to go there. I just have a bad feeling that something is…calling me there."

Carter looked up at the ceiling with a worried look. "Atem, It's going to be a bit rough for you. First of all, your shoulder isn't fully healed and it's a bit of a trek getting to the abandoned part of the city, it could hurt you even more. Also the…Atem there are some places there that you will know and it's nothing like how you remember Atem. I don't want you to be emotionally hurt by the state of it."

Atem shook his head. "I don't care. Things change over time, I know that, but I must go there." Atem forced Carter to look into his eyes.

Carter sighed as he looked into Atem's desperate eyes. "Okay, okay Atem you and I will go tomorrow, however if it becomes too much for you. You better tell me."

Atem nodded. "'Kay."


	27. The Final Duel

The next morning, Kyo woke up and got dressed. She walked upstairs and spotted Atem trying to pull on a shirt with his free arm. Kyo couldn't help but to fixate on his scars. She always wanted to touch them since they looked rough. She walked closer slowly to get a better look at his scars. _"He said those were caused by a hippo attack. I don't know way but I really want to just touch them. They look so rough."_

Nickida growled in her head. _**"Don't let your attractions get in the way of your goals Kyo Anaki. Besides your drooling over his muscles, so go help him get that damn shirt over his sling."**_

Kyo rolled her eyes and walked up to Atem. "UHG DAMN THIS STUPID SLING!" Atem snapped, threw his shirt down, and fiddled with the sling while muttering in his native language.

"Atem stop that." Kyo said as placed a hand on top of Atem's hand.

"Sorry I'm just done with having other people put clothing on for me. It's a hit to my pride."

Kyo sighed as she walked around to face Atem. "Set mentioned that you could be out of that sling by tomorrow. Just deal with it for one more day."

Atem sighed as he picked up his shirt. "Can you help me please? I know that's a weird thing to ask of you but, I need help."

Kyo nodded as she helped him into his shirt. "So, How do you feel about the finals? You're going up against the reigning champion after all. You must be pretty nervous."

"Yea, I'm really nervous. I don't want to slip up like I did in the last duel."

Atem smirked as Kyo helped him get his sling around his shirt. "You won't slip up. I know you won't,"

Kyo narrowed her eyes as Atem tucked his shirt into his pants. "Yea? How would you know that old timer?"

Atem placed a hand on Kyo's head and got close to her face. "You're my student and my friend. Also, you've beaten Roderick before, so have faith in your cards, they will respond to you."

Kyo's cheeks puffed up as she gave a childish pout. "Uhg can you get any more cryptic? Besides, I'm still a bit shaken up by last night and…well…" Kyo looked at her deck and gave a sigh.

Atem frowned and took out his deck. "Kyo don't worry about the threats, just go into that turbo duel and show the city the true you. The you that I love."

Kyo blushed at the last thing Atem said. "Hu! The me that you…love?"

Atem smirked as he pulled out a card. "Slifer! Come here!" Slifer, who was sunbathing on the windowsill, looked up and started to wag his tail happily. Atem smiled as Slifer bounced over to him. "Slifer is a really reliable ally."

Kyo tilted her head, confused by Atem's words. "Yes?" Atem smiled as he handed Kyo a card from his deck. Kyo looked at the card in shock. "Are you…you're letting me borrow Slifer for this duel? Are you sure about this?"

Atem nodded. "Of course. Slifer knows that you are strong and I trust you."

Kyo slipped the card into her deck and gave a big toothy grin. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ATEM YOUR WONDERFUL!" she threw her arms around Atem's arms and buried her face in his chest.

"owowOW!" Atem yelped out, Kyo backed up slightly and blushed.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to…" Atem bent down and kiss Kyo on the forehead. Kyo went quiet and her whole face turned bright red. "Hmph! You…AHK IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR YOU TO DO THAT!" Atem smiled and ruffled Kyo's hair. He said something in his language, which caught Kyo off guard. "What did you say?" with a deep chuckle, Atem tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It means we walk the same path, where ever you go…I'm always there by your side like the shadow you cast."

Kyo nodded with an air of confidence. "I will make you proud Atem. I will make everyone proud." Kyo hurried out to her duel runner and Atem watched as she drove off. His smile slowly dropped to a sad expression.

Set walked by and noticed the grim look on Atem's face and walked over to him. "Atem? What's wrong?"

Atem looked away from Set and tugged on his sling. "Can you heal my shoulder up the best you can? Just enough to not need the sling? Carter and I have an errand to run and I need both arms to be functioning."

"Atem, you have that look you get when you're worried about something,"

Atem then sighed. "I am Set…I feel like today is going to be a dark day. I can just feel it."

Kyo made it to the arena's track and Slifer was tickling her neck. "You trust me Slifer?" Slifer looked up from her shoulder and gave a nod. Kyo smiled. "Good…cause I'm still nervous as hell."

Just then the announcer walked up on the stage. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE FINAL DUELS! Now this match up was supposed to be Eric Roderick verses Kyo Anaki but there was a recent video leak showing that Kyo has already beaten Roderick a few weeks before the tournament even started!"

Kyo was shocked as her last duel with Eric was broadcast over the big screens. "What are they up to?" Kyo asked. Even Slifer gave a worried look.

 _ **"Something is off about this, why would your duel be just now broadcast now?"**_

 _"I have no clue Nickida. This is really damaging to Eric's reputation only he and Katsumi would have that video. Katsumi isn't that heartless."_

Kyo could hear Nickida pondering in her head. _**"What if Amon is behind this?"**_

 _"How? I doubt Amon has the knowledge to pull something like this."_

 _ **"Kyo think about it. He was able to narrow down where you lived, he evaded the police and seemed to vanish without a trace. He can twist the bones in your body and rip people apart without cringing. I think he knows things that he shouldn't."**_

Kyo nodded in agreement with Nickida. "So to keep our promise, Kyo Anaki will face off against a mystery opponent!"

Kyo watched as another turbo duelist pulled up. "Yo what's up? Ready for a fun duel?" Kyo smiled as she tried to lighten the mood. The mystery duelist just ignored her. "Okay…" the crowd cheered as they waited for the duel to start. The signal sounded.

 **Kyo Anaki: 4000**

 **Mystery duelist: 4000**

"I go first! I summon Dark Angel of the Eclipse in defense mode and set two cards down, I end my turn." The mystery duelist didn't say a word as he or she drew a card and summoned Lapis sorceress in attack mode. Kyo frowned as she recognized the monster. _"That was mom's opening move."_

 _ **"Don't let it fluster you Kyo it could just be a coincidence."**_ Kyo nodded and let her opponent finish their move. It was Kyo's turn. She drew her card and smirked. "I set the pendulum scale with level ten Tsukuyomi God of the moon and level six Shangdi The celestial Emperor! This lets me summon any monsters from level seven to level nine so say hi to my Nova Veil Knight and Nova Orion Knight. Next I synchro summon Levain the Seraphim warrior." A circle of flames whipped around her duel runner and above her was Levain, her six gold speckled wings seemed to glow as her halo made of fire circled her head. Kyo smirked. "I attack your Lapis sorceress with Levain's fiery Arrow!" Kyo's Seraphim pulled back the golden bow and shot the Lapis sorceress, destroying her in a firework of blue and gold. The crowd cheered in joy as they watch the fireworks above their head.

 **Kyo Anaki: 4000**

 **Mystery duelist: 3400**

"You made a grave mistake, psychic." The mysterious duelist voice was distorted and static like.

This disturbed Kyo and Nickida. _**"Their voice…it's sounds like it's trying to mask something."**_

 _"You caught that too didn't you? They are hiding something. I could feel it."_ Kyo didn't have long to ponder on this when her seraphim started to fall behind. Her speckled gold wings were covered in blue dust. "What's wrong with her!?" the mystery duelist gave a dark chuckle.

"You don't get it do you? Your monster was infected by the poisonous caused by Lapis sorceress's death. You monster will lose half its attack points each turns as long as Lapis sorceress is in the graveyard. So let see how you handle that."

Kyo cringed at that move. "Shit!" This is the start of a long, tough duel

Atem and Carter pulled up to the edge of the abandoned half of the city. Atem looked up with a sad look. "Damn…I recognize some of this."

Carter placed a hand on Atem's shoulder and sighed. "I know this is tough to look at so…are you still going to be okay with…" Atem pulled away from Carter and headed through the thick brush.

As they walked through the overgrown forest, Atem noticed how the air was much cooler in the forest and other than the rustling of dead leaves, it was eerily silent. The forest even felt darker than the rest of the city. _"Dead…this forest is dead."_ Atem looked around at the abandoned buildings. They were haunting, it was like walking through the Valley of the Kings. "A cemetery…this is a cemetery."

Carter looked over at Atem with a worried look. "How did you know?"

Atem shook his head. "When you've been dead for three thousand years, you tend to sense these kind of things. I could feel it. Lots of lives were lost here."

Carter looked away from Atem and tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie. "I…Atem I use to live in this part of the city…before it was like this."

Atem looked over at Carter with a worried look. "Carter? What happened here?"

Carter looked up at some of the broken buildings and sighed. "It happened a long time ago and I was just a kid."

* * *

 **Ten years earlier**

Fire, smoke, and blood, these were the things Carter could see out the window of his bedroom as his mother armed herself with a duel disk and her cards. "Carter! Come on we have to go!"

She ran up to him and took his hand. "Momma…whats going on?"

"Not now Carter we need to get to a safe point!" they ran out and his mother summoned Dark Magician Girl to protect them.

"Momma is Mana going to be okay?"

Carter's mother nodded. "She is going to protected us. While we get to a safe place."

The trek was long and brutal as Carter and his mother passed the many bodies that littered the ground. Carter flinched and averted his eyes. The smell, the smell stuck to the back of his throat like glue. He watched as buildings were blown up and vines were overtaking the rubble. "Momma vines don't grow that fast…why are they doing that?"

"That is caused by some of the psychic duelist trying to defend this part of the city."

Carter frowned. "But why is this part of the city being attacked?" His mother looked away as they made it past the limits of the bombardment.

"Carter the city isn't safe anymore. Don't trust anyone except me and…" she placed a hand on the silver cartouche. "if you ever see anyone who resembles your great great grandfather…talk to them. They might prove to be a powerful ally." Carter kept those words close to his heart until ten years later when he made a delivery to The CatDance club.

It was late evening, the music was loud, the spotlights were on the girls dancing on the poles, and Carter wanted to hide. The Manager spotted the flustered young man and walked over. "Are you the delivery boy?"

Carter nodded. "Uh…yea here's your shipment."

The manager smirked. "Great thank you, Hey you should stay for the next show. My new dancer is a huge hit with everyone. Exotic and fiery."

Carter turned red from the offer. "No…I don't think…" just then the music died down and the spotlights hit the main stage. Middle Eastern music started to play and there standing next to the pole was a man. He was wearing a very short linen kilt with gold coins and a golden sash belt. He had golden bangles and arm bands. However, the main thing that caught Carter's attention was the wild mane of his hair, tri-colored and spiked, the spitting image of Yugi Motou. "Hey…when did you…"

"Oh about two months ago. He just stumbled in here in nothing but some pharaoh's costume and soaked to the bone from the storm. He seemed to not understand me but we came to an agreement. I give him shelter and food but as payment, he give a show." The manager gave a proud smirk as the Yugi Motou twin danced and moved to the beat of the music. His eyes were captivating, they sparkled like rubies.

"Uh sir…How much for five minutes with him?" the manager gave an odd look at Carter.

"I didn't know you swung that way. But for five minutes…hundred bucks."

Carter nodded. "Deal."

After the show, Carter waited in the side room for the Yugi look alike. Just then he strutted onto the privet stage. His hips swayed to and fro, his eyes seemed unearthly. Carter sighed and took off his hoodie and handed it to the Yugi look alike. He tilted head and furrowed his brow. "Look I know you think this is going to be odd but I just wanted to talk." The look the Yugi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Carter decided to try something different. He said a Coptic script. The other man's eyes lit up.

He gave a smirk, "You know of the coptics? That's a first." Carter smiled. "So you really are Pharaoh Atem…How did you."

Atem fidgeted with the hoodie and sighed. "Uh…well it's a long story and I'm kinda…stuck here." After five minutes to talk Carter headed out. He was ready to drive off when he started to hear commotion in the club. Atem stormed out angrily. A bruise was forming on his jaw. He look behind him and started to shout in a language Carter didn't understand.

"Hey Atem! Need a place to stay?" Atem spotted Carter and gave a relieved smile.

"I would be honored thank you."

* * *

 **Present day**

After Carter finished talking, Atem looked up at the ruins. "Carter…I'm so sorry."

Carter shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's you I worry about actually, seeing how different this place is to you must be really hard."

Atem nodded, "It's fine."

Suddenly a chill ran down Atem's back. "Someone's nearby!" Atem murmured as he and Carter looked around. Atem's heart skipped a beat as his vision flashed to the labyrinth and back. He quickly grabbed his shoulder as a sharp pain flared down his arm. "Ahk shit!"

Carter gave a panicked look. "Atem! Hold on lets get you out of here, Your shoulder is still not fully healed even after Set's healing abilities."

Atem shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." The chill wouldn't go away, Atem shook his head. "Carter are we near the square?" Carter nodded and pointed over at the fountain covered in vines.

"We are here." Atem looked around. He could still feel the bone numbing cold from the air.

"Something is here." Atem looked around, he knew something was there but he didn't know what? The answer, however, was close by.

"Well well well…Little Atem wondered out here. Oh, and you brought a little friend" Atem and Carter looked up and spotted Amon. His eyes gave off a dark glare and he flashed his sick twisted smirk.

Atem gave a deep growl. "Amon…I knew there was something off here."

"Yes and I see that you are a little under the weather. How's the shoulder?"

"Bastard!" Atem snapped at Amon, He then noticed the small box in Amon's hand and had a horrible feeling in his gut.

Amon noticed Atem's gaze and tilted his head. "You want to know what is in this box don't you? You must be so suspicious of this, especially since I have the second book translated by now."

"What? But how?" Atem snapped at Amon. There was no way he could have translated that book unless. "Mai…GIVE MAI BACK!"

Amon gave a dark chuckle and circled Atem. "Mai, Mai was the little girl with dark curls and light green eyes yes? Sorry it doesn't ring a bell."

Atem snarled at Amon. "You know what I mean Amon! Don't toy with me."

"How about this then, we fight, no shadow magic, first one to bleed loses. The prize is this box. It will tell you exactly where little Mai is at."

Atem nodded as he unhooked his sling and freed his left arm. "Atem…no you'll get hurt. You're not fully healed."

"I understand that. But if I can get the location of Mai and save her. I must fight." Atem tied his hair back and looked back at Amon. "Okay then Amon lets fight."


	28. An empty victory

Kyo cringed as she watched her Seraphim warrior lose half her attack points. "Shit! I need to figure out how to keep Levain from losing attack points."

 _ **"You have two cards face down Kyo, you mustn't let this scare you."**_ Nickida reinsured Kyo.

Kyo nodded and watched her opponent's move. "Right…I summon Lapis Knight in attack mode. Then I activate black pendent and equip it to Lapis Knight and boost her attack by five hundred point." Kyo narrowed her eyes waiting for the attack. "NOW ATTACK THAT WINGED WEAKLING!" Lapis Knight attacked Levain and destroyed her.

 **Kyo Anaki: 2750**

 **Mystery Duelist: 4000**

Kyo smirked as Levain left behind three fire angels.

The Mystery duelist growled. "What!? How do you have three monsters on the field?"

Kyo gave a brave smirk. "When Levain is sent to the graveyard, she forces me to summon three fire angels to the field but that is not all." Kyo revealed on of her face downs. "When a fire angel is summoned to the field do to an effect Divine warrior spirit is activated allowing them to attack your life points directly!"

 **Kyo Anaki: 2750**

 **Mystery Duelist: 3700**

The Mystery duelist winced as they were hit with the attacks. "Hmph…just a scratch! Nothing serious. Now you can't use that trap card for the rest of the duel though."

Kyo nodded. "I understand that! Now it's my move!" Kyo touched the next card on her deck and a shock ran through her hand. _"I know this card! Let's hope Atem is right about this!"_ Kyo drew her card. "This is for my teammate and mentor Atem! I sacrifice my three angels and summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" lighting flashed in a display of power as Slifer descended from the sky.

 _ **"Kyo you should summon me next…Slifer and I can make a good team."**_

 _"You have something in mind?"_

 _ **"You have one card face down, two cards in your hand, Tsukuyomi and Shangdi in your pendulum zones, and Slifer on the field. Mystery duelist on the other hand has three cards in their hand and Lapis knight on the field with twenty four hundred attack points."**_

Kyo nodded. _"I know right now Slifer is a sitting duck unless…"_ then an idea hit her. _"I'm going to pendulum summon the two monsters in my hand and wait for her to attack."_

 _ **"What! Kyo you're going to lose if you do that Slifer will have no attacks points!"**_

 _"DAMN IT NICKIDA JUST TRUST ME ON THIS OKAY!"_ Kyo shocked Nickida as a shadow of a wolf formed in the duel runner's shadow.

 _ **"…Jarindan..."**_

Nickida whispered as Kyo activated her pendulum summon. "Next I pendulum summon level seven Scarlet angel Queen and level seven Scarlet angel King in defense mode. I end my turn."

Kyo narrowed her eyes waiting for the Mystery duelist to attack. "Hu…why would you weaken a god monster as famous as Slifer? Whatever, I summon Lapis dancer to the field, then I will XYZ summon using Lapis dancer and Lapis knight! Come forth LAPIS DRAGON! ATTACK SLIFER AND FINISH HER OFF!"

"Nope! Slifer isn't going anywhere! I reveal my trap card negate attack!" the attack was absorbed into the vortex and the Mystery duelist just sighed.

"I end my turn. But next turn, your Slifer is dead!"

Kyo shook her head, she took a deep breath. _"Heart of the cards, hear me out! Let me win this for my sister, for Atem, for everyone!"_ Kyo opened her eyes which glowed as she drew her card. "I activate the spell card, Dragon reunion, this lets me bring out any Dragon card from my extra deck and the dragon I call on is Nickida!" Nickida appeared and flew next to Slifer making sure he was okay.

The Mystery duelist growled. "I don't care, Your dragon is the same as my Lapis dragon and once I hit Slifer you are dead."

"Hmph…You forget that I have my Scarlet King and Scarlet Queen on the field. I banish my king and queen to activate their special effects. Scarlet queen lets me draw five cards, However, I must send two cards to the graveyard. Next Scarlet King lets me boost Nickida's attack by four hundred for this turn only." Kyo smirked as her glowing gold eyes seemed to mock the Mystery duelist. "ATTACK WITH DIVINE FIRE!" Nickida attacked Lapis Dragon and destroyed the monster.

 **Kyo Anaki: 2750**

 **Mystery duelist: 3300**

"Next since I have three cards in my hand, Slifer has three thousand attacks so knock their points down with Lightning strikes!" Slifer attacked the Mystery duelist.

 **Kyo Anaki: 2750**

 **Mystery duelist: 300**

"Tch." The Mystery duelist growled as Slifer backed off next to Nickida.

 _ **"That was a brilliant move Kyo!"**_

 _"Thanks Nickida…"_ Nickida tilted her head as she looked closer at Kyo, especially at her eyes.

 _ **"Kyo…Your eyes."**_

 _"What about them?"_ Kyo looked over at Nickida with a curious look.

Nickida tilted her head. _**"N…nothing…You just remind me of someone."**_

Kyo gave a bright smile. _"Nickida, We got this, we will see what they do the next turn and we will counter it."_ Nickida nodded her head.

The Mystery duelist snapped. "RAHK I WON'T LET YOU SEND ME BACK TO HELL JARINDAN!"

Kyo tilted her head in confusion. "Who's Jarindan?" the Mystery Duelist started to laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHO'S JARINDAN? LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU HAVE THE EYES OF THAT CURSED DEMI GOD!"

"Uh, dude? My name is Kyo, I don't know who Jarindan is, take a chill pill…this is just a game."

"SHUT UP! I WILL DESTROY YOUR DRAGONS NOW WITH THIS!" They drew their card and laughed. "HAHAHA! I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD DRAGON'S DESTRUCTION! THIS WILL DRAG YOUR DRAGONS DOWN TO THE GRAVE YARD!" shadows opened up and started to drag Nickida and Slifer away.

"NICKIDA! SLIFER!" Kyo gasped as she watched her dragons disappeared into the abyss. "No!"

The Mystery duelist laughed. "You will lose two thousand life points for ever turn I don't have a monster started now. So go ahead, pull whatever monster you want…You can't win Jarindan!" Kyo gasp as the shadows attack her.

 **Kyo Anaki: 750**

 **Mystery duelist: 300**

Kyo looked at her hand. _"Nothing here will help…I have to trust my deck one last time."_ Kyo drew her final card and gasped. It was Runa the Moon sorceress. _"Runa? This was the card I gave to Mai."_ Kyo took a deep breath. _"This is for you Mai! I will save you! No matter what! This is for you!"_ Kyo gave a determined look. "I summon Runa the Moon sorceress in attack mode!"

The Mystery duelist gasped. "What no…NO! YOU CAN'T USE THAT MONSTER! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Kyo glared. "Why not!?"

The mystery duelist stopped and Kyo stopped shortly behind them. "Why did you stop?" Kyo asked she took off her helmet. Why did her opponent stop? The mystery duelist looked back and took off the helmet. Kyo's eyes grew large and tears fell down her face. "M…Mai?!"

Kyo looked at the younger girl, but a devilish smirk formed on her face. "No…I'm not Mai anymore."

Atem and Amon circled each other, both had a khopesh sword in hand. Amon smirked a sick smile. He charged at Atem, sword held high and rage in his eyes. Atem blocked Amon's attack. Pain shot through his shoulder. "AHK!" Atem screamed.

Amon smirked. "Hahaha You're wounded. That will make it easy for me to hurt you...Ahk!"

Atem threw Amon down to the ground and pinned him to the ground. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU AMON!"

Amon just smirked. "Really? Even after I kidnapped your precious Mai? After I killed all those people? Ha ha ha…even after I do this!" Amon grabbed Atem's shoulder and pressed into him.

"AHHK!" Atem arched his back in pain and Amon was able to kick him off.

"HAHAHA! ATEM YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME! YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" Atem got back on his feet and picked up his sword.

"So you say…"

Carter paced as he watched Atem and Amon fight. His phone suddenly rang and he answer. "Hello?"

"Carter! It's Katsumi, where are you and Atem at?"

Carter frowned. "We are..uh…we are in the abandoned part of Domino city. Atem had a lead and well we are following through with it."

Katsumi gave an exasperated sigh. "Just listen, remember the video feeds we've been fishing through?"

"Yea."

"One of the videos were doctored. I was able to clear it up and…Atem and Kyo are not going to like it but it was Amon and he was carrying Mai off…I'm sorry but I think she's…oh shit…Sorry Carter I got to go but you and Atem better hurry back to the stadium right now okay so good bye!" the other end hung up and Carter looked up, worried for Atem.

"RAHK!" Amon charged after Atem again and this time Atem was able to dodge his attack. Atem spun around and swung at Amon. Amon raised his sword and stopped Atem's attack.

A wave of pain ran through Atem's shoulder and He winced. "Ahk…shit!"

Amon smirked. "Little brother, you are just not that good with swords."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "No I'm not…but I can fight better than you!" suddenly there was a scream. Atem looked away and saw Carter grasping at his throat. He was chocking. "CARTER!" Atem backed away from Amon and took off towards Carter.

"You fool." Amon laughed as he let his magic ensnare Atem.

Atem couldn't move, the shadows climbed up his legs like veins. "AMON LET CARTER GO!" Amon smirked and walked up to Atem.

"Then hurt me Atem…break my concentration. Or else you will lose Carter as well."

Atem shook his head. "I…Amon please…"

Amon grabbed Atem by the throat and started to squeeze. "I can rip his insides apart. I can break his bones and make him suffer Atem. I will make him suffer unless you break my…"

Atem took out his pocket knife and ran the blade deep into Amon's shoulder. "RAHHHHK!"

The shadows dissipated and Amon backed away from Atem. Atem quickly ran to Carter, who was gasping and wheezing for air. "Carter! CARTER!"

"I…I'm okay Atem." Carter panted as Atem pulled him close. Amon stormed closer to Atem, his shadows ready to attack. Atem quickly helped Carter up on to his feet. Carter was then forced behind Atem as Amon approached. Atem started to chant and shadows licked around their feet. "A…Atem!?"

"Stay close, I don't want the shadows to hurt you."

Amon attacked with his shadow and Atem shot his shadowy whips at Amon, one cut deeply into Amon's arm. "AHK! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Amon held on to his left arm tightly. Then he started to chuckle darkly. "Ha…hahaha…Nice shot Atem, you…you got my arm, and any closer and you would have killed me." Atem furrowed his brows into an angry face as Amon circled both Atem and Carter. "What is that look for Atem? You won even when I cheated…" He took out the box from his cloak. "Here you won this." Amon tossed the box to Atem and then faded away into the darkness.

"Atem? What is in the box." Atem opened the box and turned ghostly pale. His hands shook and the smell emanating from the box was potent and horrible. Atem quickly closed the box and shook his head.

"No…nonono it can't be."

Carter gave Atem a worried look. "Atem…"

Atem looked over at Carter with a distant look. "Carter…Call Captain Akihiro. It's about Mai."

Kyo and Mai looked at each other. Kyo was shocked, why was Mai so angry?

Nickida chimed in. _**"Kyo…can you see what I see?"**_

Kyo narrowed her eyes. She could see a dark menacing aura coming from Mai. _"A dark shadowy thing near her…what is that?"_

 _ **"Kyo I hate to say it…but I think a demon is dwelling within her corpse. This is the work of Nemesis."**_

Kyo eyes watered. "Mai…what happened to you? Who…who did this to you?"

Mai gave a sick twisted smirk. "My master…he gave me new life in this form Jarindan…the only thing you can do to save your sister's soul…is to drive me out of her dead body."

Kyo looked away, she could feel her heart beat faster. "Who is your master?"

Mai tilted her head and laughed. "Ha ha ha Why Nemesis of course. He killed your worthless sister Mai and ripped her heart out. I inhabit this body now and I will kill you."

Kyo shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "YOU'RE LYING! MAI CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" her heart jumped up to her throat. __

 _ **"Kyo…she speaks the truth. The only way to save her soul is to attack with your monster now."**_ Kyo shook as she looked up at her sister, she looked into her eyes, those cold dead eyes, there was nothing in her, Kyo couldn't sense her sister at all. Even when they were dueling, it wasn't Mai, Kyo didn't want this to be true but looking at the little girl standing there, Kyo couldn't deny the truth. This girl was truly empty and the Mai that she knew was nowhere in there.

"I…I'm sorry Mai…" Kyo raised her shaky hands. "Runa the Moon Sorceress…Attack with Moon light beam!" the attack hit Mai and dropped her life points down to zero.

 **Kyo Anaki: 750**

 **Mai Anaki: 0**

"MAI!" Kyo cried as Mai dropped to the ground. "MAI! MAI!" Kyo collapsed to her knees and cradled Mai close to her chest, Her ashy brown hair cascaded down as tears poured out of her eyes.

Mai looked up into Kyo's eyes and gave a weak gentle smile. "T…Thank you…Si…ssy…You…saved…me." With that Mai's eyes closed and her body went limp.

"No…NONONO!" Kyo screamed, she held her sister tightly and rocked back and forth, weeping. "I'M SORRY MAI! I COULDN'T SAVE YOU SOONER I'M SORRY!" medics came and had to force Kyo away from her sister's body. The crowd was quiet, even the announcer stayed quiet. Kyo stood there on the track numb, tears flowing down her face. "I'm sorry Mai…I couldn't save you…" just then the announcer finally spoke up. "W…well, uh tomorrow night we will have a banquet and a word with the victor of this duel and the new queen of games Kyo Anaki." Kyo looked around at the crowd and hurried off the field. She bumped into Katsumi.

"Kyo…I'm sorry about your sister nobody knew it was her."

"I…" Kyo felt dizzy, she felt sick to the stomach. "Katsumi…I." Katsumi took off her jacket and wrapped it around Kyo.

"I understand."


	29. Collapse of composer

Captain Akihiro waited outside the abandoned part of the city. He received a very disturbing call from Carter about something that they found in the center. He looked up and spotted Atem and Carter. "Carter! Atem! Over here!" they hurried over and the Captain noticed how pale Atem looked. "Atem, Carter, are you boys okay?"

"I'm okay Captain but…" Carter looked over at Atem with a worried look.

"Atem?"

"C…Captain. I…I'm so sorry. We…we had a lead and we followed through." Atem looked down at the box in his hand. "Captain…I regret ever following this lead." Carter could hear Atem voice shake. Captain Akihiro took the box from Atem and looked inside.

He gasped at the goriness of it. "This is sick."

Atem looked away. "I…I know. It can't be true…that heart can't be from Mai…she isn't dead. I won't believe it."

Captain Akihiro gave Atem a sad look. "Uh…Atem…I…why don't you ride in my truck. I'll drop you off at your house. Kyo and Set are back at the house. She's going through a tough time too." Atem nodded.

The ride over to the house was quiet and tense. Atem had a lost look in his eyes. Hopelessness and sadness replaced his usually confident face. Captain Akihiro frowned. He wanted to cheer Atem up but after seeing the dismembered heart in that box, he thought it would be wise to not say anything about it at all yet. Rain started to poor down as Akihiro pulled up to the driveway and helped Atem get his duel runner off the trailer. "So…Atem you stay out of trouble okay." Atem just nodded. His eyes were vacant and Akihiro couldn't force himself to just leave Atem. "Look Atem, I don't like the idea of leaving you like this. You're hurting."

Atem looked away from Akihiro. "I…I'll be fine." He shook from the rain. "I'm…just…fine…" his voice shook. "I…"Atem shook his head. "I…" Tears started to roll down his face. "DAMN IT ALL!" Atem fell to his knees. He hugged himself and let the water soak through his clothing. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and his shirt hugged to his back.

"I…I couldn't save her, I was right there! I was right there and Amon took her away from me! If I was only a little bit stronger I could have prevented all of this! If I was only a little stronger…she…she would be…SHE WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!"

Akihiro walked up to Atem and place a hand on his back. "Atem…" Atem tighten his grip on his arms and shook his head.

"I know! A Pharaoh shouldn't cry! A leader shouldn't let anyone see them cry! I know it's a sign of weakness and I failed Mai because I showed weakness, Amon saw through me like glass and exploited that weakness! Mai paid the price because of me! I shouldn't have involved Kyo and Mai into this mess! They would still have a normal life if it wasn't for me! MAI WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" Atem shook his head. "Amon…Amon was right, I wasn't ready when I became pharaoh and I was always the weaker one. Maybe the Gods really do hate me, I'm just a halfblooded mutt to them anyway. Dirty blood is always a bad thing to them…." Akihiro shook his head and pulled Atem into a tight hug. "Why…why are you…"

"Don't ever say things like that son! You are not weak, you stood up against your brother in the abandoned part of the city didn't you? I could tell you were scuffed up. You didn't have your sling on and you're all bruised up. Also I noticed the bruising on Carter's neck so I assume it was your brother's doing." Atem looked up at Akihiro with wide shocked eyes.

"You're…you're not going to tease about this?"

Akihiro shook his head. "No…you have every right to be upset right now. It's never healthy to bottle up your emotions like that. Mai wouldn't want you to blame yourself like this."

Atem wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I…I'm sorry, I'm not normally one to cry like this. It's really embarrassing." Akihiro gave a soft smile. He sympathized with Atem's feelings and understood what it was like to lose someone dear, someone like a child.

"Its fine Atem, I won't tell anyone." Atem nodded, letting tears fall down his face again. He clung onto the back of Akihiro's shirt and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Back in the Manor, Amon paced angrily as he used his shadow magic to heal his wounds. "Damn that little shit! Damn him to hell! How dare he wounded me with shadow magic." Amon murmured as he flipped through the books. "I'm glad that little brat is dead. I'm glad!" Amon growled.

 _ **"Amon don't start getting cocky! The girl may be dead but her sister is the true threat. Not even your half-brother knows how strong she really is. That girl is the reincarnate of Jarindan, if she finds out of her true heritage, she will be the most dangerous enemy to us."**_

Amon frowned. "What!? I would have thought Atem was the one who was related to Jarindan!"

" _ **No, I didn't see it at first either because Atem physically looks like Jarindan, however, his soul is within Kyo, I noticed her eyes change as she dueled her sister. They were liquid gold. The eyes of the demi-god himself."**_

Amon paced around as a dark chuckle started to come out. "You know what…we might have set them back…Kyo had to use her powers to let her sister die. That itself should force her to not want anything to do with her powers."

" _ **Yes but…"**_

"No buts… we'll just have to continue on our plan. Tomorrow night the birth of my dynasty will come!"

That night Kyo tossed and turned. Her head ached and her heart raced. "M…Ma…MAI!" Kyo shot up from her sleep and looked over at the empty bed. The bed that will never be filled by her sister again. "Mai…" Kyo looked away, ashamed for what she had to do. "Damn it, I can't stay in here." She got up and left her room. Atem's door was slightly open and Kyo decided to peek in. "Atem…are you up?" no he wasn't, he was passed out in a sea of blankets. His hair was messier than normal and his arms hugged a pillow tightly to his chest. Kyo tip toed in and gently shook Atem's shoulder. "Hm…nono…just…stnnng…"

" _Hu he's dreaming about something."_

Kyo tried to shake Atem awake. "Hm?...what is it Kyo?" Atem sluggishly woke up and looked at Kyo.

Kyo could tell Atem was upset about the whole thing with Mai as well. His eyes looked really worn out. "Atem this might be weird for me to ask but…can I sleep with you?"

Atem turned bright red. "KYO! Now isn't the time to be thinking such thoughts! Have you no shame!?"

"Hu? What are you going on about, I just wanted to be able to sleep. I can't sleep in my room and…honestly I need some company."

Kyo fussed and Atem looked away. "Sorry…I'm a bit on edge myself. Yea…you can share the bed with me." Kyo got into Atem's bed and cuddled up to him.

Her back was against his bare chest. "Uh…you are okay with this right?" Kyo looked over her shoulder and at Atem, who was already hugging her close and burying his face in the back of her neck. He mumbled something while nodding his head. _"That must mean yes."_ Kyo gave a small smile and let herself drifted off to sleep.

That morning, Atem started to wake up and hadn't realized that Kyo was in his arms asleep. He started kissing the curve of her neck. "Hmm…morning…Kyo….Wait what?!" Atem gave an odd embarrassed look, sat up suddenly, and then shook his head. _"Right I let her sleep here last night. Poor girl must be suffering._ " Atem couldn't help but to admire Kyo's sleeping form. The way her chest rose and fell was captivating. He reached out let his hand hover over her hips and sighed. She was beautiful when she sleeps. Atem pulled his hand away and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, then he hurried upstairs.

Carter was sitting at the table with Set, typing away on the computer. Set looked up and gave a cocky smirk. "So…how was last night?"

Atem tilted his head and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Kyo in the same bed, she must be a nice little spoon and I have to admit that you looked really hot as the big spoon."

Atem turned bright red. "Set it wasn't like that!"

"Atem I know how you look when you are infatuated with someone. Kyo's got you wrapped around her finger."

Atem just rolled his eyes and sat down. "Set it's not the best time to be thinking about it. Even if I did have that kind of feeling towards her, it's wouldn't be right since she just lost her sister."

"On the contrary, Atem now is the time you need to comfort her. Besides she came to you last night right? So that means she is fond of you as well."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Yea right."

Set tilted his head as he caught a glimpse of guilt in Atem's eyes and smirked. "You're lying Atem. You did something didn't you?" Atem turned red as Set leaned into his back and whispered into his ears. "So how did it go? What did you do?"

Atem's ears turned bright red. "Set stop it! You know that tickles my ears!"

Set smirked as he nuzzled Atem's neck. "Then talk Atem. What did you do?"

Atem leaned away from Set and cringed. "Ahk…I…kinda went on autopilot and kiss Kyo on the neck…"

Atem pouted as Set started to giggle. "I KNEW IT! ATEM REALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR KYO!"

"SHUT UP SET!" Atem shouted out of embarrassment. "I slipped up okay! It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have done it…just promise me not to tell Kyo that I did that. She would kill me if she knew I did that!"

Set shook his head. "Atem I can't believe you are actually ashamed of a kiss. Remember how we use to be when we…"

Atem covered Set's mouth and groaned. "Set I swear I will sew your mouth shut if you try to talk about our sex life again. Some things you just have to drop."

Set shook his head in disagreement. "Atem you can't ignore the fact that we did have some fun in the bedroom, and the shower, also out in the field that one time. Then there was that time we did it in Isis's temple…"

"Okay! Enough of that talk!" Atem quickly got up and walked over to the kitchen. He patted Slifer's head as he started to cook some eggs.

Kyo slowly woke up. "Mhh…Atem?" she sat up and noticed that Atem wasn't there. "Hu…he must have woke up already." Kyo went ahead and pulled some clothing on. She headed upstairs and found Atem cooking breakfast, Set reading the newspaper, and Carter working on his laptop. Kyo walked over to Carter and looked over his shoulder. "Why do you have the video feed of the duel stadium on your computer?"

Carter looked up and sighed. "Katsumi and I have been going through video feed for the entire tournament."

Kyo tilted her head. "Why?"

"We think that Amon was involved in the corruption of the tournament. He is a master of illusions. Before your duel with Loran, we think that Amon manipulated you, he disguise himself as Katsumi in a similar fashion as Atem did that night at the gala."

Kyo growled at the thought. "God I hate that guy so much! If I come across him again I will make him pay for what he did to Mai!" Kyo slammed a fist against the table. This made Atem jump and nearly drop his plate.

"Uhg…Kyo we will avenge Mai, but give it some time. We have to think about what she would want." Kyo mused over Atem's words.

"I know…I know that Mai wouldn't want me to kill. Just like how she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death."

Atem nodded and sat down at the table next to Carter. "So Carter did you or Katsumi find anything?"

"Yea, Katsumi and I keep getting this weird instances of blank spots in the third floor hallway on the west side of the stadium. It's like there is a missing shot in the feed." Atem looked closer at the video and watched. The video showed an empty hall way, then it would go out for a minute and then come back with the normal footage.

"Go back to right before the footage cuts out."

"Atem. Katsumi and I have been going over the footage for two days. There is nothing there."

Atem shook his head. "Just try it." Carter backed the video up and played it. There was nothing. "Hmm…"

Carter narrowed his eyes. "Wait I just thought of something." He got up and went to grab his headphones. He then came back and plugged it in. Atem leaned against Carters head to try to listen to what he was listening to. "I wish I thought of this earlier. Just listen and see if there is any strange noises."

Carter and Atem listen intently. Set looked up and frowned. "Where is that chanting coming from?" Atem and Carter both looked up at Set.

Kyo nodded as well. "You guys can't here it? There some weird chanting going on in that video."

Atem shook his head and Carter frowned. "No we can't here anything."

Kyo frowned. "You're kidding? You guys can't hear that chanting?"

Carter and Atem shook their heads. "No…please tell us what you are hearing."

Kyo and Set listened to the video and Set gasped. "Atem…Carter, Kyo…that spell it's a…holy shit!" Set was freaking out. Kyo's eyes turned gold and she looked over at the screen.

"It's a demons chants, Nemesis's chants specifically." Atem, Carter, and Set gave Kyo an odd look. "Nemesis?"

"You know…Nemesis…the father of all that is evil and chaotic."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Kyo…how did you get that information? Where did you here that name?" the last time Atem heard that name was from Amon. He then noticed that her eyes were different. The color was off.

"What?"

"That name, Nemesis where did you hear that name?"

Kyo tilted her head and her eyes turned back to light green. "I…I don't remember."

Atem got up and frowned. "You're lying."

Kyo looked away. "Nickida told me that Nemesis is the one who corrupted the books."

Atem leaned closer to Kyo. "Was that why you were able to hear the chanting?"

Kyo frowned. "I guess." Kyo fidgeted. "Atem…I need to confess. I kinda used the…well you see I got Nickida…ha…ha…it's actually quite a funny story cause I kinda looked through the millennium spellbook and accidently summoned the Ancient Dragon Goddess of light and creation named Nickida."

Atem furrowed his eyebrows. "WHAT!? YOU USED THE SPELLBOOK!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Kyo turned bright red and tried to calm Atem down. "Look Nickida has been a really big help and she hasn't done anything to hurt us."

"Kyo, you completely disregarded my warnings with that book!" Atem snapped.

"Atem I wasn't trying to do something bad, I just wanted to try to translate that book. I knew you were having a hard time trying to translate it yourself. So I took it and use my notes and tried to translated it and well…Nickida and I kinda made a deal where she must protects all of you guys. In return she stays in my deck as my spirit monster."

Atem shook his head. "How would you know if she is good? She could be with this Nemesis."

Kyo gave a sad look. "Atem that's not fair to Nickida. Besides didn't you think about how you could have affected Yugi's life when he solved the puzzle?"

Carter made a panicked face at Kyo's comment. "Uh Kyo maybe you shouldn't…."

"Yes I did Kyo. I didn't know just how much of an impact I made on Yugi's life until our final duel. So yea Yugi didn't know whether to trust me or not. I had to prove to him that I was trust worthy. However, I had a close friend who was abused by a spirit that plagued him. So I'm not so trusting of spirits. Especially those who are abusive and harmful to their host."

Kyo frowned. "Nickida isn't abusive. She's is rough around the edges, but she is trustworthy. She's proven that to me. She helped me beat the tournament and get to you when you were on the roof…She was the one who said that you wouldn't be suicidal when everyone else thought you were, including myself!"

Atem sighed as he looked deep into Kyo's eyes. "Let me talk to Nickida. I have a feeling we have spoken to each other before."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "Fine I will let her talk to you outside." Kyo got up and took her duel disk.

"Just be warned. She isn't the friendliest person."


End file.
